When Y turns to X
by TestTubePrincess
Summary: New summary, Poor Germany had a horrible stomach ache and fainted. Now He is now a SHE. and SHE is seeing Italy more...Manlier. Wrong, eh? Germany also notices because of her new change, people are becoming her friend. But is being Female all good?
1. The Pain

Ugh, he had a stomach ache. It was hurting pretty bad too! Germany sighed but showed no pain! He was strong! So He had to continue training with a stomach ache. Italy was flopping all over while running, this was annoying Germany very much! Just keep still! Is that too much to ask? Japan was not here, he had to go and tell Greece about the cancellation of the world conference. Usually, Greece was too lazy to check his e-mail.

"Hurry up! Don't waste your time!" Germany yelled at Italy, "Also, stop moving around like that! You may fall!" Italy just wanted to get the training done! He really didn't listen to Poor Germany.

"It hurts! It hurts!" Italy cried.

"Work harder!" Germany yelled out to him.

"Can't I stop?" Italy whined, "Pasta. . . I miss you. . . . . Veeee~"

"If you don't get serious about training then I'll throw you to the British army!" Germany had not realize what he said until he had said it. Italy ran 60 MPH! Germany wanted him to run fast but not this fast! AURGH! DUNKOFF! CAN'T HE EVER BE SMART FOR ONCE?

"ITALYYYY!" Germany roared out.

It took awhile for Italy to stop, Germany had to trip the poor sucker. Germany was getting more stressed out and his stomach ache wasn't helping! He pulled Italy back home. Italy was complaining about how the British may come and kill them (he also said it was mean to make mean jokes!), like usual. Germany dropped Italy on a couch and went to his room. He wanted to take a nap (thanks to Italy!) but he couldn't. Although, he did doze off a few times.

Italy started to sing an Italian song that could make Germany just fall asleep (right about now.). Italy had a sweet, gentle, nice voice. Germany kind of actually wished he could of been like Italy (except for being weak and stupid). It must be nice, not to be scary all the time, relaxing, not worrying about your big broth- (Wait, Italy does actually have to worry about Romano. . . . .Sometimes.). It must be nice for people to like you. it must be nice. . . . . to have friends. Germany was silent. He didn't talk for awhile. He just listen to Italy sing. Nice and smooth. Nice and smooth. . . . . . . Nice. . . . And smooth.

"GERMANYYYY! I'M GONNA GO AND VISIT ROMANO AND ASK HIM IF HE WANTS TO SEE THE RECORDING OF OUR TRAINING THAT HUNGARY TAPED!" Italy yelled out (Although, Romano would yell at Italy for just visiting him. Nice big brother.) He opened the door and skipped out of the door (but he did close the door!). Germany heard the yelling Italian and wished he can just shut up for once! Wait. . . . . . Italy is gone. . . . . . Maybe he can actually for once eat something without pasta on it. Germany, tired as can be, walked out of his room and down the hall. He noticed he was alone in the house. No one but him was there. Then his stomach ache struck a very very sharp and painful pain. He never felt such pain! This. . . . . was worse than getting shot! What kind of pain (maybe disease) was this?

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" Germany couldn't resist a yell of pain. It was that painful. His whole body started to hurt! He couldn't stand it! He couldn't stand it! Make it stop! Somebody! He needs help! Germany fell down onto his knees, he knew it was useless to yell but he couldn't help himself!

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" His head started to hurt more worse than a migraine. His heart was beating faster than he ever thought! His legs! Arms! Head! His whole body! (And yes. . . . . His "you-know-whats" was hurting the most) He sweated, he bit his lip, his legs couldn't hold him up anymore. he fell down onto the cold floor. His eyes were tight shut. He breathed fast and heavily. Why was this happening? Really, what kind of pain was this? He didn't care! Just make it stop! This was too cruel! Even Russia wouldn't be this cruel! No country would be this cruel! His face was hot. His eyes started to get weak but he couldn't give up! No! This can't be his death. . . . . . Can it. . . . ? Was this. . . . . Really the end for Germany. . . . ? No! No! NO! Don't die like this! Is this even something you can die from? Because if it isn't. . . . It felt like it.

He felt like he could vomit.

He couldn't stand the pain anymore. . . .

His body stopped moving. . . . . . .

His eyes closed. . . .

He closed out from the real world. . . .

* * *

><p>OMIGOSH I HATE THIS CHATPER! I WISH I COULD OF DONE BETTER! I love how I described the pain though! Right now I'm working on chapter 4! Yes I think we all know what's gonna happen, no? Well I have these great ideas for the next chapters! Oops, I'm going on too much! I'll upload the 2nd chapter soon. Oh yeah, sorry but I haven't even started chapter 6 on my Giripan story! I haven't figured out what's going to happen. Uuuuugh, SO MUCH WORK! But I love doing it but School is like a jerk! Now I'm gonna like go talking like totally like Poland! Anyways, like I like the suggestions like people are giving on the reviews! They are totally cool! Like totally! Okay I quit on Poland talk. Soooo. . . . If I think that's all. So please Review~! Btw The chapter title is so dumb :P.<p> 


	2. Scream And Run

"Hey hey papa! Can I have some-" That voice. . . . .

"Hey hey mama! Hey hey mama! I can still remember the taste of-" Isn't that. . . . . .

". . . . That we ate long ago! Draw a circle, that's the earth! Draw a circle, that's the earth! Draw a circle, that's the earth!" That is. . . .

"I am Hetalia!" It was Italy. You could tell it was him from a mile away.

Italy looked down. He pushed a little. He seemed worried.

"Please wake up. Please, please, please! You aren't dead are you. . . . . ?" Italy pleaded. Germany heard Italy's voice. Italy looked like he was going to cry. Germany opened his eyes, he felt weak. He looked up to see the Italian staring at him. He sat up but felt his uniform slip off. Ugh, did Italy try to take his clothes off or something? Italy was suddenly in a shock (OMIGOSH :U I WONDER WHY.) . Germany was flummoxed.

"Italy. . . . . ?" Germany asked.

"You know me? I don't remember you. A-and. . . . . . " Italy covered his eyes, "Veeee~"

"Uh?. . . . . ." Germany looked down. And there they were. Two lovely breasts. (Bu~ .) And there was nothing on them so anyone could see it! (Perverts.) Germany was shocked and, did what most anime characters would do if this happened, screamed and ran. (Don't worry Germany's arm was covering the breasts!)

Italy uncovered his eyes. He looked down. He started to talk to himself.

"Veeeee~ . . . . . That girl looked like- . . . . ." Italy realized. He didn't do anything for a moment. He was very shocked at this. He suddenly got up and ran. Oh Italy, you are actually being a man? Or are you deceiving us?

Germany slammed the door shut to his room. Breathing fast and heavily, Germany looked one more look to see if it wasn't his imagination. It wasn't! (Yay for gender bender) He (she?) was confused and really scared. How did this happen? Why did this happen? Did England do this? So many questions. . .

"I know who you are now." Italy said on the other side of the door, "You're. . . . . Germany's little sister that he never told me about!"

"DUNKOFF!" Germany yelled. She (Yeah officially a she now.) laid against the door and slid down on to her bottom. Italy now realized it was Germany.

"Germany. . . . . ?" Italy asked. Germany looked at her long hair. It was long. . . . . . Too long. What's going on? Germany felt like she had to throw up.

"Germany, let me in." The Italian accent made it sound cute. Germany shook her head, even though Italy couldn't see it. She didn't want to use her "new voice". Italy was silent. Germany stood up and went to her closet. None of the clothes would of fit.

"What's going on. . . . . ?" Germany whispered to herself. Italy stood there with a "Veeee~".

"Germany. Please. . . . . Let me in. . . . . I promise I won't do anything to offend you. . . . . Like saying you didn't make those sausages good." Well Italy. . . . I think you blew that! Germany grabbed the top for her uniform from the closet and put it on. Although, it didn't fit, it sagged, the sleeves were long, plus her pants didn't fit so she had to pull them up a few times in awhile.

"It's not locked." Germany said sitting down on the bed. Italy opened the door and went in. Germany looked away from Italy. Italy, though, just came right to Germany and sat right down next to her!

"Germany, you are very prett-"

"Get out."

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT! WELL I DID BUT I WAS JUST TRYING TO CHEER YOU UP! PLEASE GERMANY I DIDN'T MEAN TO OFFEND YOU! I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A COMPLIMENT! PLEASE DON'T GET MAD! DON'T PUNCH ME EITHER!" Italy continued his crying. Germany sighed and looked at Italy.

"Never mind. . . . ." Germany murmured. Italy instantly stop crying and gave a smile.

"Germany, who did this to you? Or did you get a surgery when I was gone?" Italy asked.

"I DID NOT GET SURGERY! AND IF I DID KNOW WHO DID THIS I WOULD OF BEEN BEATING THEM TO DEATH BY NOW!" Germany roared out.

'Germany is sure cute when he yells. Oh wait, should I say she now?' Italy thought.

"I'm sorry!" Italy said. The German was about ready to bite Italy. They both didn't talk for awhile. It was about 10:34 AM. Italy told Germany he'll be right back! He would make pasta for her! Great. . . . .

Italy was about to fill a pot up with water until he heard Germany's phone ringing.

Riiiiiiing.

Riiiiiiing.

Riiiiiii-.

"Veeee~? Who's this?" Italy asked picking up the phone.

"Italy?" Japan replied, "Why did you pickup Germany's phone?"

Germany decided to stop being sorry for herself (which she had all right to!) and actually help Italy. Yeah! Doing something may calm Germany down. She went into the kitchen and heard Italy talking.

"Veeee~! Japan! I-" Italy got interrupted by Germany.

"Italy? What are you doing? Put the phone down! Put the phone down!" Germany yelled.

"Italy, who is that?" Japan asked.

"Ah? Her? She's- AUGH!" Italy just received a punch to the stomach, "Veeee~. . . . . .That hurt."

"Then stop blabbering stuff that you shouldn't be talking about!" Germany said. But she sounded stressed out.

"Ummmm, Italy. . . I won't be home with you guys for awhile, that's all I called for." Japan quickly replied. Italy said okay before Germany ended the call. Oh boy, was she upset!

"You are an Idiot. Don't pickup my phone! Who ever called is probably wondering why you picked my phone up! You almost blew our cover!" Germany scolded Italy.

"It was Japan! Wait, we're not going to tell Japan?" Italy asked. Germany got silent for a moment and thought about this. Japan is part of the Axis. So it would be wise to tell him. Although, if Japan knew Germany was a girl. . . . .Would Japan actually try to force cosplays on Germany . . . . ? No. . . . Japan wouldn't. . . . . . . . . Japan would. He's just that strange enough to do it.

"I. . . . I guess. He's part of our Axis, but I think we should tell him later." Germany said turning around.

'Oh! Germany just "we" as in we both go tell Japan together! Yay! Usually Germany would just say "I" but now it's "we"!' Italy happily thought.

"What's taking you so long? Aren't you going to cook?" Germany asked.

"Germany, you not upset anymore?" Italy asked in a happy tone.

"I am upset but. . . . . being upset won't do me any good." Germany sighed.

"It's okay to be upset! Since now you are a girl it's okay for you upset! Yeah! If you wanna cry you can cry! When you're a male you can't cry! But as a female you can mostly do whatever you want!" Italy tried to cheer Germany up.

"You're a male and yet you cry." Germany shot back.

"But I'm Italian! You are German! We have different culture! Germany, you can tell me your feelings! Male or female! Please trust me! I know how to fix them. . . . . Umm, most of the time. Veeee~" Italy said. Germany didn't reply.

"You look so pretty! And when you're a male, you look so handsome!" Italy smiled before Germany could reply Italy continued, "You know, it was a little weird for me before but now it's different! I can actually say I lo-" Italy instantly stopped. Germany looked up at Italy (Yeah Italy is actually taller than Germany o_o), blushing. . . .

"Wha-. . . . .What were you going to say?" Germany asked.

". . . . . I. . . . . . I love your hair! It's so blond! You look so good in blond! Don't ever dye your hair a different color!" Italy "said".

". . . . Thanks." Germany looked down and went to the sink.

"Ah, you going to fill the pot with water?" Italy asked. Germany nodded. He went next to Germany and watched. The pot was filled up half-way. Italy was kind of surprised that Germany remembered how to make pasta.

"Ack!" Germany burnt her finger on the water.

"Germany, are you okay?" Italy asked.

"Yeah, just burnt my finger." Germany replied before getting a surprise from Italy. Right after Germany spoke, Italy took the girl's burnt finger, then placed his mouth on the tip of her finger.

"Eh?" That was all Germany could think of to say, "?" She was completely red. Italy's drool (spit?) slid down on her finger. Germany was about to punch Italy in the face when Italy spoke up.

"Does it hurt now? Ger-man-y?"

Germany looked Italy right in the eyes, "Uh. . . . ."

'Wait a minute! What's going on? Why is Italy like this? Why am I. . . . . feeling like this?' Germany thought.

"Veeee~. . . ." Italy pulled away and went to the stove, "Let's continue cooking!" Germany stood there with mixed feelings and thoughts.

Italy grabbed the bag of pasta and ripped the plastic off the bag. Germany was still just standing there. Italy continued cooking and was really happy that the pasta didn't have mold! Last time it had mold the size of Japan's palm. He turned to Germany and asked if she wanted to help him mix the pasta in the pot. Germany snapped out of her thoughts went to help. Maybe it was her imagination, well, the last time she thought that, it wasn't her imagination. Maybe she thought that Italy used his mouth when it was actually a wet hand-cloth. Yeah. . . . Keep telling yourself it's that.

'Maybe. . . .I shouldn't have done that. Veee~ I was only trying to help. I don't see though. . . . How Germany could of gotten the wrong idea.' Italy thought. She mixed the pasta slowly. Italy vee~ed here and there. They didn't talk much. Italy told Germany he'd be right back. She hoped Italy won't do anything stupid.

"Hello? Hungary are you there?" Italy called Hungary.

"Oh yes! What do you need, Italy?" She replied.

"Well. . . . Germany is actually now a girl-" Before Italy could finish Hungary gave him a shriek.

"Shut your mouth!" Hungary said, "Are you serious?"

"Yes but you have to keep it a secret!" Italy warned.

"I actually was shopping with. . . . .A friend. . . . So I don't have money on me to buy clothes." Hungary said feeling bad.

"Oh don't worry! Maybe some of your old clothes? If that's not too much. . . ?" Italy asked.

"Oh! I have some old clothes actually that I was going to throw out! I can give them to you!" Hungary smiled

"Get out of the town! Really?"

"Yes! This is great!"

Italy told Hungary to come quick before Germany finds out that he called her. Italy ended the call and quickly ran back to Germany. Although, Germany wasn't there. Italy looked around, he wasn't gone for that long. . . . . Maybe 20 minutes at the most. He then turned to see Germany sitting in a chair leaning against on the table, sleeping. Germany must of been tired. Italy ran to a closet and found a good sized blanket, he then went over and placed over her. Italy giggled.

"Veeee~ Germany is cute when he-. . .She is sleeping! Now that I think about it. . . .Germany is always cute as a girl! And so tiny! I hope Germany could stay like this forever! I wouldn't mind this!" Italy said playing with Germany's hair.

* * *

><p>Oh~ Yes! I did it! I really wanted to skip the rests of the chapters and do a battle scene or Germany gettinng scared by a scary movie and cuddle with Italy lol! Like Germany would let me do that! Ugh, I did see a scary movie though. . . . Animal Farm. DUDE THAT SCARIED THE CRAP OUTTA ME! The Cartoon version. I didn't finish seeing the Realistic one and I'm never gonna finish it. The CARTOON VERSION AT THE END IS AAAAAAAAAUGH! I freaked out like America did with Scary movies! I was like, "OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH! HOLD ME!" Yeah I was really freaking out. . . .Oh Sorry. Yeah, the new chapter for "Worse than Japan's trick of pulling his thumb off" hasn't been made yet. I'm so sorry! I need more ideas. Please Review!<p> 


	3. Miss Hungary   To The Rescue!

Germany spelt for 30 minutes or so. She woke up rubbing her eyes. She noticed that she didn't sleep with a blanket on. Ah. . . .Italy must of done that. She pulled off the blanket. Where's Italy? She got up and pushed her hair back. She walked around. Really . . . . Where is Italy?

"Here you go Italy! Sorry it took so long!"

"Don't worry! Yay! This is great! Thank you!"

Germany heard Italy's voice and. . . . .Wait. . . . Did that sound like Hungary's voice. . . .? She walked over behind a wall and peeked. Yes, that was Hungary. . . . Why is she here?

"Where's. . ." Hungary stopped at where.

"Oh. . . Sleeping. ." Italy understood who Hungary was talking about.

"May I see. . . . . . the bo-" Hungary stopped and disappeared.

"Eh? Hungary? Where did you run too?" Italy freaked out.

Hungary grabbed Germany's chest, "Ah~ Italy, you're wrong! Here she is~!"

"Gah? HEY STOP THAT! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY- . . . . . Ch-chest. . ." Germany blushed. Hungary grinned but didn't listen. She only kept fondling with them (because she's a weirdo! Lol no she ain't!).

"Aaah. . . Stop it. . . ."

'What? Why. . . . Am I acting. . . . like this. . . .I can't yell when she is doing this. . . Why. . .?' Germany thought.

"Oh wowzers! They are HUUUUGE! You know what that means? I bet as a male you have a large p***s!" Hungary giggled.

". . . . Hun-. . . . Hungary. . . .Please. . . . St-stop. . . ." Germany couldn't sound strong and stuff like that. Poor Germany! Hungary give Germany some pride back and stop fondling with hers and do it to yourself!

"Ah? Oh sorry!" Hungary let go and stepped back. Italy came in at the time.

"Germany! I called Hungary so you can have clothes to wear! Good, right?" Italy smiled.

"I don't kno- Wait what?"

"Yes!" Hungary jumped in, "I was going to get rid of these clothes but Italy called me and told me what happened! Do not be embarrassed because Gre-" Hungary stopped.

"Huh? 'Because' what?' Germany asked.

"B-Because greasy food is bad!" Hungary smiled. She was hiding something.

"You don't make any sense." Germany shot back.

"Germany! Germany!" Northern Italy yelled out, "Try on Hungary's clothes!"

"Nein."

"Oh come on Germany! You'll look good in them!" Hungary smiled.

"Nein."

"Germany!" Italy cried, "Please!"

"Nein."

"Germany! Do it!"

"Nein."

Italy looked down at Germany, "For. . . .My sake?" Germany looked up at the Italian. He looked upset. He must of really wanted to see Germany in Hungary's clothes. Germany gave up. She agreed with a sigh and asked where the clothes were. Italy, cheerfully, gave the bags. And there was a lot of bags (LOL). That's a lot of clothes. Who knew Hungary had this much! Sighing again she said she'll try on a FEW of them. Slowly, she walked into the bathroom. Hungary and Italy were very excited!

". . . . Great." Said the cynical German. She looked into the bag. Dresses. All there were was dresses.

'I can't wear these! Doesn't she have something else than that?' Germany thought as she looked through the other bags. There were skirts, but that didn't help Germany at all. All there were was dresses and some skirts. Germany didn't want to wear any of these clothes. But if she didn't. . . . Italy would cry and Hungary would (probably) fondle on her chest if she didn't. She hesitated. All of the dresses were none of Germany's liking. She sighed and decided on one. It was black and it reaches down to her legs. The dress was though poofy. And Germany didn't like that. It was lacy and seemed very girly. Germany really didn't like that. But to please the two idiots. She took off her pants but hesitated on the shirt. This would be the first time she actually saw breasts. Slowly, she took her shirt off. Hungary was right. . . They were huge. Germany started to blush really hard. She quickly put the dress on and- Uh oh? What is this? Why didn't it feel comfortable? It was very uncomfortable at the chest are- Oh no. Is it true? Is our new female Germany's chest bigger than Hungary's? I think she is. She started to freak out a little. This was new, do remember! New body! New gender! So she had all rights to freak out. It felt more weird that there was nothing on her legs. And her underwear doesn't fit so she had no underwear on! But the dress was long enough to make it look like she was wearing underwear. In the bag she also found a pan. Now why would a pan be there? Then it struck Germany with fear. PRUSSIA! She needed to tell Prussia! Prussia is her big brother. She couldn't keep this a secret from him. What would he do to her? Laugh? Get mad? Freak out? This was making Germany feel sick. She really just wants to be back to a guy. She heard Italy yelling to come out. Ugh. Why couldn't this be a really bad dream? She slowly (VERY SLOWLY) opened the door. Italy looked in awe. Hungary screamed. Making both Italy and Germany jump. Why did she just scream?

"I-Is there something wrong?" Germany tried to sound tough but only made her sound cute.

"Y-Y-Your dress. . . .It doesn't fit. . . .Your chest! Your chest is bigger than mine!" Hungary cried. Italy blushed and looked at Germany. Germany blushed harder.

"Don't say something so foolish as that!" Germany yelled.

"Make it shrink! Make your chest shrink!" Hungary cried out again.

"If I did know how to do that I would of been doing that!" Germany yelled again. Italy stared. Hungary sighed.

"Fine! I think I can make it fit you. What size chest do you have?"

"I-I don't know!" Germany felt like she could punch someone.

"Oh? I guess I have to. . . Fondle with them to find out! " Hungary laughed and charged towards Germany without a warning. Too bad for Germany, she got to her before she could make a single move. Hungary started to squeeze a lot.

"Ack! Stop it!" Germany tried to push away but Hungary had a tight grip. Hungary grinned, she started to squeeze harder and harder. Now, Hungary wasn't a bad girl! She just loves to have fun with other women!

"Aaaaaah~. . . . Pl-Pl-Please stooop. . . ." Germany felt her saliva coming down her mouth. Hungary stopped and looked at Germany.

"Germany. . . .?" Hungary whispered, "What are in your eyes?. . .?" Hungary felt horrible. She never knew Germany's female self was so fragile.

"N-Nothing!" Germany finally pushed away and turned away from Hungary, "I'm going back into the bathroom. . . ." She ran into the bathroom and shut the door. Hungary looked and still felt guilty. Italy looked at Hungary.

"What did you ask Germany?" Italy asked.

"Nothing! Although, be careful with Germany." Hungary said.

"Huh?"

Germany sighed with a shiver. What was that? Germany sat down and sighed again. She took off the dress and laid down on the floor. This is too much. . . . She closed her eyes and thought about what will happen.

"I don't want to be a girl. It's already hard and stressful." She reopened her eyes. Germany went to one of the bags and looked at the clothes. She found a blue dress that was strapless. It looked like it could fit. Ugh, but it was girly. . . .

Italy knocked on the door, "Germany. . . .Veee~ Germany. . . . Come out, you need to eat pasta. It's all cooked!" Germany looked and placed on the blue dress (she did need to wear something.). She opened the door and looked at Italy.

"You look very pretty in that dress." Italy said.

". . . . Thank you." Germany looked away.

"Germany, please look at me and say that again." Italy smiled.

She looked up at Italy, 'WAH? WHEN DID HE GET SO TALL?'

"Thank you." Germany put no heart into it. She then sat down on the floor sighing.

"Germany, why are you sitting?" Italy asked. Hungary walked away to get pasta. She was hungry.

"I don't want to move." Germany replied. Italy smiled.

"If Germany doesn't want to stand then. ." Italy picked Germany up, "Then I'll pick her up."

"Huh? What? Italy! Put me dow-" Germany tried to talk.

"If Germany doesn't want to move then. . . ." Italy started to run down the hall, "Then I'll carry her and run."

"Italy! Put me down, you dunkoff!" Germany yelled but grabbed onto Italy so she wouldn't fall. Italy only kept running and smiling. Germany started trying to kick Italy but he didn't get hit.

"But, if Germany wants to stop then. . . . " Italy stopped, "I'll stop."

"What Germany wants. . . . Germany gets." Italy said smoothly, Germany turned red.

"What. . . ? . . . .Dunkoff. . .Put me down. . ." Germany mumbled. Italy placed Germany gently down. Germany was blushing a lot. Hungary was chomping down on her pasta.

"Oh? Did Princess Germany get carried by her handsome Prince Italy?" Hungary laughed. She grabbed two plates for them.

"WH-WHAT? HUNGARY!" Germany yelled.

"Ah, you changed your outfit. Does THAT fit your boob size?" Hungary grinned.

"Shut up." Germany growled. Germany really wished she was a guy.

"Here you go Germany! Here's some pasta" Italy said giving (more like shoving) the pasta to Germany.

"Oh, thank you." Germany said taking it. Italy gamboled to the table and started eating his pasta. Germany only played in hers. Hungary was already getting seconds. She must of been hungry. Wait Hungary is hungry? Hungry is Hungary? Hungary is Hungary? Hungry is Hungry? Oh boy her name. . . . Germany wasn't hungry at all. She was still playing in hers. Her fork twisted and turned around the noodles. The sauce was getting spread all over.

"Germany, why aren't you eating the pasta?" Italy asked.

"Oh! Sorry. . . I was just thinking about. . . Stuff. ." Germany started to eat. Italy was actually getting concerned. Like a real person would! Hungary was washing her plate off. Wait she already ate her seconds? She is fast, man! Hungary went over to Germany.

"I'm so sorry. I must of been like a pervert to you. I'm so so so so sorry. . . .I actually didn't know what made me do it. At first, it seemed like I was only playing around but after awhile. . . Anywho, I'm sorry again!" Hungary whispered to Germany and gave quickly a kiss on the cheek. Poor Germany didn't know that girls do that to other girls sometimes. She grabbed Germany's plate and went back to the sink.

'. . . . Why did she just kissed my cheek? . . . . . I don't get women.' Germany thought . She was going to ask but kept silent. She wanted to freak out too.

"Wait! I didn't finis-"

"Don't worry, Germany! I'll eat it for you!" Hungary smiled. THIRDS? She is really getting THIRDS? How does she stay so thin? Germany wondered a lot of things now.

Italy stared at Germany. Wow. . . . She is soooo pretty! How could this be Germany? Although, she acts like Germany. And Kind of looks like Germany. But this new Germany is way different! She was tiny! Her voice sounded so beautiful and high. She looked like an angel. Her boobs look great! Italy compared his hand to Germany's. Holy pasta, she has a teenie hand! She also looks so delicate. One touch, and she may break. Is this really Germany. . . ? How could this of happen? Was it meanie England and his black magic? Ugh, he could be a jerk at some times. But this time, if it was England who did this, Italy will thank him.

"Italy, I don't really ask your opinion on stuff but now I would like to hear it. What do you think I should do. . . . ?" Germany looked down when she asked. Italy looked at Germany, he felt so bad for Germany now. She sounded really upset.

"I think. . . . You should. . . . ." Italy didn't know what to say. Italy hesitated. Hungary came interrupting the silence.

"I have to go, Austria is waiting for me I bet!" Hungary apologized.

"Wait!" Italy called out. Hungary turned with a questioning yes.

"Germany would like to say thank you for the clothes right, Germany?" Italy smiled.

"Oh, yes. Um, thank you." Germany felt like she was questioning Hungary more than thanking her.

"It's no prob- . . . .Wait, oh no! You need bras and panites don't you?" Hungary stopped herself.

"Oh, nein nein nein nein! It's okay I don't really need them. . ." Germany hoped that this excuse was good enough for Hungary. But what do you think?

"Italy, turnaround!" Italy turned not knowing what was gonna happen. Hungary unhooked her bra and slid off her panites.

"You can use mine! You may want to go to a store though. You need more than one pair! Now, I must be off!" Hungary ran away. Germany didn't know what to do. Should she try to put them on? Looked hard for the bra. Germany blushed hard would slowly, and shakingly, putting on the panites. It took a few tries to do it. Now for the bra. . . How did Hungary take off her bra without taking off her clothes. . . ? Germany just stared at it not knowing what to do. Italy was crying, he didn't want to be still standing and not doing anything. Germany told him to be quiet. She decided to take off the dress she was wearing and put it on like that. Of course, she's going to put the dress back on! But she needs to figure how to put a bra on and how to not get always embarrassed by looking at her new boobs!

"Ugh. . . .That Dum-Dum! I'm so going to kill him." Romano cursed. He smashed the door open. At work, Romano forgot to get his keys, so he's going to blame it on poor Italy for making him forget them. He walked right where he heard noise and started yelling.

"Veneziano! You idiot! You made me forgot my keys and I guess what happened to me and I tried to get the mail! I couldn't because the. . . . keys . . . . . . were. . . . . not. . . . there." Romano was speaking really fast until he saw a naked lady. He turned red.

Germany was surprised and didn't know what to do. She was standing there only wearing underwear. Romano mouth went down. Germany was getting really embarrassed. She just stood there as if she was frozen. They didn't move. Italy thought he heard Romano but he also thought it was his imagination. Romano looked down at the girl. Her breasts were very good to him. Wait a minute, this is a minute of, "OMIGOSH THERE'S A NAKED LADY HERE!" They were both silent. Germany quickly grabbed the bra and dress. Romano was staring until he snapped out of it. She ran as fast as she could which was pretty fast, to the bathroom. Romano was still standing there shocked.

"Germany. . . ?" Italy whispered watching poor Germany run passed by him.

* * *

><p>What have I done? Lol! Germany can't handle this~ OMG Romano saw Germany naked~ Yahou! Yes, just to warn you I watched the dubbed version not subbed. The dub is very good! So I wonder how you people like this story? I really have a good plot for this! Btw The Matureness parts will come in very late. I guess there are some matureness in this chapter. Yeah, I'm so sorry but I can't think of another chapter for my Giripan story but I'm not gonna to leave it. I just need some good ideas! Oh sorry getting off topic! So yeah. . . . Please review! I hope you like this story! Bye~!<p> 


	4. Romano Appears! Bra problems

Italy turned around to see Romano. Romano was still in shock. He turned his head to look at Italy. Italy looked at Romano. South Italy shook his head and tried to speak but couldn't. He was too shocked at what he just saw. Italy's curl started to move a little. It was a little windy (the windows were opened). Romano's mouth was dry. He made gestures showing that he was trying to talk but didn't make a sound. North Italy took a step closer to Romano. Romano looked down but right back up at Veneziano. Italy had a look that Romano had never seen before (or maybe in a long time).

"What did you see?" Italy asked. To Romano, Italy sounded really scary and as serious as Sweden ( maybe more. o_o.).

"I-I-I-I-I" Southern Italy stuttered, "I. . . . . I saw a-a-a-a-a. . . . Na-Na-Na. . . .I saw a. . . .I saw a naked lady. . ." Romano was blushing from that image. Although. . . He was also a bit frightened looking at Veneziano.

"You saw her?" Italy asked.

"U-Uh. . . Yes." Romano was sweating hard. He could feel the sweat trailing down his face and drop off. Italy walked up to Romano and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Romano's eyes widen. When was Italy ever like this? Romano was about to talk when Italy spoke instead.

"Forget it. No man should see a woman's body in that kind of situation. Do you want to be a disgrace?" With that, Italy pushed away from his brother. Romano stumbled a little. Italy ran while Romano walked over to the couch and fell onto it. What the. . . . . What did Italy just say to him? Who was that girl? Why was she so important to him anyways? Romano kept thinking about these questions.

'It's like as if that girl was. . . .' Romano stopped thinking for a minute, 'Crap.'

Italy walked over to the bathroom door. He lightly knocked on the door, "Germany? Can I come in?" He tried to sound as sweet as he could.

"Not. . . Not yet. I'm trying to get this on." Germany whispered. It was loud enough for Italy to hear though. Germany was trying her best to get it on but she couldn't. She was getting very frustrated. Italy looked at the door.

"Ummm. . . Veeeee~ What's 'this' ?" Italy got clueless.

"You dunkoff! A. . . . . .Bra. . . " Germany mumbled on the bra part. Italy smiled and quickly replied.

"I can help you! I know how to put one on!"

"You're a freak!" Germany yelled.

"Let me in, Germany! I won't look I promise! Just turn around and I can hook it for you!" Italy giggled. Germany looked at the door. Hesitated for a while.

"Y-You promise?" Germany looked away while blushing.

"Yes!"

Germany unlocked the door and turned around. Italy opened the door and walked in. He looked at Germany's female back. Wow, ni- No! You just told Romano not to be like this, so you can't be like this either! Italy grabbed the ends of the bra and hooked them together.

"Too tight?" Italy asked.

"Just a little." Germany started to get really embarrassed. Italy was really happy to help though. He has a good heart! Italy unhooked it and re-hooked it again.

"Now?"

"It's good."

Italy looked at Germany again. Ah, Hungary gave Germany these under clothes. Hungary must like to wear lacy stuff. It looked really cute on Germany. Mmmm, she did look so cute with really long hair. Italy grabbed Germany's hair.

"Wha-? What do you think you are doing, dunkoff?" Germany was ready to punch Italy.

"Your hair looks like a rat's nest!" Italy cried.

"Thank you for your unnecessary rude comment." Germany was getting really angry at Italy now. Italy looked around.

"Germany, do you have any hair brushes?" Italy turned his head left to right and right to left.

". . . . There should be one in the first left drawer. . . Wait what are you going to do?" The German turned her head around. Italy opened the drawer and pulled out the brush. it looks like Germany really hadn't use it in a long time. Italy made Germany turn her head and started brushing from the top down.

"Ow! Hey, that hurts!" Germany complained.

"I'm trying to do my best to be gentle!" Italy defended, "You have a lot tangles!" Germany kept her other complaints to herself. Italy was having the time of his life. To think, he is actually brushing Germany's hair! Italy looked down at Germany's very nicely shaped buttox. No man can resist looking at it. It was beautiful! Italy continued brushing. He decided to look back up at Germany's hair not butt.

Romano sat up. He put his hand to his head. He found out what he saw. It wasn't just a naked lady. It was obviously. . . .Germany's little sister that he never told anyone about! But wait why would Italy be so protective? Darn. . . . . GUH? Is that. . . . GERMANY? He stood up. He was going to run to Germany, but if he did Italy may. . . . go scary. . . He didn't move until he fell down onto the couch not knowing what to do.

"There! All smooth and nice! You may want to shower though." Italy suggested without thinking that maybe Germany was just having troubles getting a bra on. Taking a shower would mean she would have to take it off and re-put it on and get really angry at it. Think next time, Italy.

"I WAS JUST HAVING TROUBLES WITH THE BRA! DO YOU THINK I WANT TO TAKE IT OFF AND PUT IT BACK ON?" Germany scolded very loudly. Italy covered himself so he wouldn't get hit.

"I'm sorry!" Italy whined. Germany was just about to punch Italy when. . . . She noticed she was in front of the Italian only wearing a bra and panties that were originally Hungary's. Italy just cocked his head in confusion. He also made a "Veeee~".

"You. . . .YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LOOK!" Germany yelled while kicking Italy out of the bathroom.

"I DIDN'T!" Italy cried, "I DIDN'T! I NEVER SAW YOUR BOOBS!"

"YOU SAW THE REST THOUGH!" Germany slammed the door right in Italy's face. Veneziano stared. Romano came by to Italy. Italy turned and gave Romano a, "Veeee~". Romano's face frowned a little.

"Why aren't you serious?" Romano asked.

"What do you mean?" Italy asked.

"Nothing. . . .Is that Germany. . . ? Is Germany a girl. . . . ?" Romano slowly asked.

"Yes~! Isn't she pretty? Veee~" Italy patted Romano's head. Romano looked away. So, Romano saw Germany naked? That's new. But she was so gorgeous. Romano bit his lip. Italy laughed a little thinking about what would Germany do if she found out that he actually kind of peaked. South Italy looked at Italy's stomach.

"Is something wrong with your stomach?" Romano asked.

"Germany punched me there while I was talking to Japan." Italy smirked a little, "I'm not going to tell her that it didn't hurt that much!"

"Germany is weak as a girl? And also, Japan and a girl went to the restaurant we own. He was acting like a weirdo. The girl was pretty though. She didn't look Japanese which surprised me. I thought he would of gone for a Japanese girl."

"Oh! Good for Japan!" Italy smiled. Romano looked back up at Italy.

"So how did this happen. . . ?" Romano asked.

"Ah, well I was going to go to you to show you videos of training but you weren't there so I came back and I found a girl lying on the floor. I thought it was Germany's little sister he- she never told me or Japan about."

"Me too! I thought it was Germany's little sister that he never told before too!" Romano had a sweatmark. Italy continued with the story. Romano huffed a little.

"So, what you are saying is that our big, strong, powerful, only chance we got, tall, tough guy is now a small, teenie, tiny, little, cute, pretty, weak girl?" Romano cursed after that. But it didn't seem like he meant it.

"Germany isn't that tiny! He-. . .She is perfect woman sized!" Italy defended. Romano started laughing. He sounded nervous. He started to chant. The word he kept saying was, "Great".

"What's wrong, Romano?" Italy got concerned.

"Nothing, you Dum-Dum!" Romano growled. Italy stood there thinking.

"Veeee~"

"What are you thinking?" Romano asked.

"What you would look like as a girl." Italy grinned, "I imagined you with the same hair style but with longer hair and in a ponytail! Ha ha ha!"

'How funny. . . .' Romano thought, 'That's what I thought for you too. . . Ha. . . . Ha. . . . Haaa. . . '

"Italy! I need you to get my military uniform!" Germany said from the bathroom.

"But it doesn't fit you!" Italy replied.

"Oh sorry. Did I ask you, your highness? Get it now!" Germany scolded. Romano smirked and not trying to laugh. Italy first complained to Germany that she was being mean, then went off to Germany's room. Romano looked around. . . Not knowing what to do.

"U-Umm. . . H-Hi. This is Romano. . . U-uh. . .Erk. . . I just wanted to s-say that I'm sorry for coming in when you. . . . were undressing or whatever you were doing." Romano didn't know how to say what he wanted to say but he thought this was better than nothing, "And I figured out you are Germany."

"Apology accepted. But I bet you first thought I was myself's younger sister than I never told about." Germany shot at Romano.

"GAHK? HOW DID YOU KN- . . . . VENEZIANO!" Romano roared. Germany looked at the door. Romano is still Romano. Everyone is starting to find out that Germany is a girl. Will this ever be a secret? Romano sighed.

"What are you going to do with your hair?" Romano asked, he needed something to talk about. Italy came back at around this time.

"Cut it really short. It's too long." Germany replied.

Italy and Romano together (like a chorus) screamed. Germany got startled by their screeching.

"What! What's wrong?" Germany yelled.

"DON'T CUT YOUR HAIR!" They both cried. Germany stared at the door with a confused look.

"Wh-Why not? It gets in the way! it's hard to take care of! It makes me look girly." Germany defended for herself.

"You ARE a girl, Potato-eater!" Romano yelled.

"You look so pretty! Romano is right, you are a girl. Girls look really pretty with long hair! Some look pretty with short hair but not on you! It may be hard to take care of but it's worth it!" Italy explained.

"But. . . .Sigh, fine. Do you have my uniform?" Germany asked.

"Right here!" Italy cheerfully held up.

"Everyone, close your eyes and don't dare to peek. Or else you will be shot by my gun." Germany warned, "You got it?"

Both Italian brothers agreed. . . . In fear, "Yes." Germany opened the door by a crack.

"Close your eyes." Both Italians closed their eyes. Germany snatched the clothes from Italy. Italy made a quick, "Ve~!" when she grabbed the uniform. She closed the door. Romano opened his right eye to see if it was okay to look. . . . . It's okay! She's in the bathroom! Italy and Romano opened both or their eyes.

Germany didn't want to wear Hungary's dresses. They felt so weird! So she had an idea she didn't care for but it was better than the dresses. She put the top of her military uniform on. It was long enough for a dress. The sleeves were baggy and it was too big for her. She felt really tiny.

"Do you guys know how to make clothes. . . smaller?" Germany really didn't want to ask.

"Like sewing?" Italy asked.

"Y-Yes."

"YES!" Italy replied loudly. Romano felt like a sissy thanks to Italy. Men don't usually sew! But Italy just blurted it out.

"I need you to make this smaller for me. . . ." Germany murmured. Italy started to get really happy. Romano looked at Italy as if he was an idiot.

"I'm going to go in your closet and find you another uniform!" Italy yelled out while running. Romano stood there silent.

Germany sighed. Oh, wait! Germany remembered Prussia. CRAP! What is she going to do? Prussia needs to know because well he is her big brother! She should tell him. Wow. . . . . Three people already know, now four? But this is Prussia. Okay, here's the plan! Germany is going to run out grab her phone and run back in. Easy! Romano and Italy are getting another uniform out of her closet and probably work on it. But there's something wrong with that plan that Germany didn't know. Italy was the only one who went. Romano stayed. So he is still outside the door, doing nothing. Germany grabbed the doorknob and opened the door quickly and was about to run. She then saw Romano standing there with a shocked opened mouth. She turned red. HOLY CRAP NOT AGAIN! This is embarrassing! Germany stood there in shock too. Romano went to Germany and pushed her into the bathroom and closed the door. Germany was still in shock and motionless. Romano was still shocked too but not that shocked.

'IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! DUNKOFF! GAAAH! WHY? I HATE BEING A GIRL! I really want to be a guy. When I was a guy I wouldn't have to worry about this! If there's a way to turn myself back I would choose it no matter what.' Germany thought.

'IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOTO! GAAAH! WHY? I HATE GERMANY BEING A GIRL! I really want Germany to be a guy. Veneziano is now all different. He got ANGRY! Like Sweden angry! And it was SCARY! She did look cute though. . . BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! Mmmgh. . . . .Germany is a potato-sucker and will always be a potato-sucker. Even if he is a she. Nnngh. . . .' Romano thought.

Italy walked with the uniform in his hands. While walking he started to think, 'Wow. . . Germany is really asking Romano and I to fix his- her uniform to fit her! Veeee~ I need to get use to saying her for Germany now. I wonder. . . . What Germany looked like naked. . . Romano got to see it. I wish I saw it. . . Wait a minute, I'm Germany's B.F.F. I can't be saying things like this. Hmmm, does this mean me and Germany can hang out more? Yay! I want to hang out with Germany more! Veeee~'

Germany quickly looked through the bags that Hungary gave. It'll take time to fix the uniform so she needed to wear a substitute. She also did NOT want what just happen to happen for the third time with Romano. One problem, (as usual) THEY WERE ALL DRESSES! AURGH! Germany looked at them with no interest. But She did need something to wear that actually fits her. Although, what if it doesn't fit? Sigh, She'll have to live through it. She re-wore the black dress she found though, it was still a little tight. She opened the door, Romano looked at her with relief.

"Where's Italy?" She asked.

"Getting your dumb uniform, what else?" Romano snarled.

"Oh yes, sorry I forgot." She spoke German after that, though she mumbled it.

"HEY! DID YOU SAY SOMETHING BAD ABOUT ME IN YOUR STUPID GERMAN LANGUAGE?" Romano roared.

"What? Why would you say that?" Germany didn't yell but said it a little loudly.

"Veeee~? What's going on?" Italy asked as he walked to Germany.

"HE- I MEAN SHE CALLED ME SOMETHING BAD IN HER LANGUAGE!" Romano explained by yelling in Italy's face which blew his hair. It was as if Romano's yelling was really rough wind!

"Veeee~! Germany wouldn't do something like that!" Italy suddenly pulled Germany. Her head landed against his chest. Her eyes widen a little but oh boy she was blushin'!

"Potato-smeller would do something like that!" Romano toned it down a little.

"Don't make up mean names for Germany! She's a girl!" Italy replied.

"But it's still Germany! That body is just an excuse!" Romano pointed at Germany.

"H-Hey guys. . .D-Don't fight." Germany didn't know what to say. This is all what Germany could think of to say.

"Romano! Germany isn't using her body as an excuse! She said she didn't get surgery! So we both think it's England and his black magic!" Italy explained.

"Ugh, fine!" Romano gave up.

"Germany," Italy pushed her away a little so she had room to move and plus Germany was blushing so much about her head laying against his body, "Me and Romano are going to fix your uniform but we need measurements and then after how about we go to town?"

"Ack! What? Measurements? . . . .Fine but I don't know how to do it. And I know you two are NOT going to measure me, right?" Germany gave a glare.

"Uh. . .Y-Yes!" They both were in fear.

"Hungary is busy, so I can't ask her. . . I guess I'll do it by myself. . ." Germany looked at Italy, "And fine. But isn't going to town a little too risky? What happens if people ask who I am."

"Ummmm, Veeee~. . . .Pretend you are too nervous for anyone to learn your name!" Italy suggested. This made Romano stop.

'Wait a minute. . . That girl that Japan was with. . . She did the same thing. . . . Could she be someone else?' Romano thought, 'What's going on? Who is too blame?'

"While we are out there, I want to go to England's house and beat him up. I'm pretty sure he did it. And I need to call Prussia too. He IS my brother." Germany gave out a sigh. This is gonna be a long day. Italy nodded and Romano didn't care. So Germany went back into the bathroom and tried to measure herself. Although, she was having troubles. Italy looked at Romano.

"Something wrong, Romano?" Italy asked.

"No. Just thinking." Romano said. If that girl that Japan was with was a male. And this happened to Germany. . .Then who else was it effected on? Romano walked to Italy's room (Yes Italy has officially a room here!) and looked through his drawers.

"What are you doing?" Italy asked walking in.

"Trying to find the STUPID sewing kit." Romano cursed afterwards.

Italy giggled, "Let me help you!"

All this was happening. . . . What they didn't know was something strange was going to happen. Between two countries. That no one expected ever before. Would this country even allow it to happen? What is it though? Fight? Disappearance? Death? Love? New friendship?

Anything can happen.

But no one knows.

Useless Italy will not be called useless anymore.

So what will happen when England comes?

Everyone will be shocked.

Don't doubt on it.

* * *

><p>OMIGOSH I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! IT WAS SO FUN TO WRITE! The title is a little strange but I couldn't think of what to call it. I actually have a secret message in here. It's at the very end. Try to figure it out~! Do you notice the changes already? In Romano (well maybe not him.), Italy, and Germany? Already! I love making Italy Seme and Germany Uke~! Although, the end of the chapter is very cheesy, I know. I didn't know how to end it. I'm already on chapter 5! Again sorry about not updating Giripan story. I can't think of another chapter to put in it! Bwaaah~! England will have a HUGE part in this story. I love England~ He is so cute! I already know what the ending is gonna be! EEEK I WANT TO WRITE IT NOW BUT I CAN'T XD Oh btw As I write this I am listening to Japan sing Chi Chi Oppai. Japan you pervert. . . . . This sounds like France though. But anywho! Please Review! I like to read reviews a lot!<p> 


	5. Dunkoff Is A Really Bad Name!

Germany didn't feel like herself anymore. She felt weak, she felt so different in her new body. Italy seems like he enjoys it. Hungary likes it. Romano. . . .Unknown yet. It seems like everyone likes female Germany better than male Germany. No, this can't go on! She has to show them she is still the same Germany as before. But before she does that. . . . She needs to measure herself. Oh yay. . . . Germany growled as she grabbed the measuring tape that was in one of the bathroom drawers. She measured her waist, height, shoulder length, hips, and chest.

Her measurements were:

Height: 57 inches

Shoulder length: 11.5 inches

Hips: 33.8 inches

and Chest: **** inches

Germany sighed, "I'm really small." She didn't have a piece of paper to write on so she grabbed toilet paper and actually in the bag of clothes Hungary gave, there was a pen in there. She then just sat there. She didn't what to do now. It's all different. Germany grabbed her long hair. It was as long as a yardstick. To help the people who don't know how long a yardstick is (*cough cough* America. *cough*) it reached down to her butt. She really wanted to cut it badly. But if she did that Romano would yell at her (non-stop) and Italy would cry (non-stop). So no win-win situation. But if she didn't cut it, Romano and Italy would be fine but she wouldn't. Win-lose situation.

"What's taking stupid Germany so long?" Romano complained.

"Romano! Please stop being mean to Germany!" Italy (also) complained.

"He's taking too-"

"You mean 'She'?" Italy corrected

"Fine! whatever! _She__'__s_ taking too long!" Romano still complained.

"I'll go to her and ask her for the measurements, okay?" Italy waited for a reply. Romano sighed.

"I guess that's a yes?" Italy suggested.

"JUST GO!" Romano yelled after he cursed.

"Veeeee~. . . ." Italy went. Italy felt so happy. Like, he was very excited just to go to Germany and ask for the measurements. Not in a pervy way but he felt like Germany is relying on him more than usual. Italy always wanted that to happen and now it is! He smiled and gave a few giggles. But he also knew something else. He has to take care of her. Protect her from other men, fights, dangerous animals, or for that fact anything dangerous! He,though, wasn't the strongest or so he thought. He had to workout more but in secret. He didn't want Germany to find out. Although, Italy didn't want to hurt Germany and make her seem weak. Maybe she is stronger but she didn't showed it yet. Italy hoped for. He walked to bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Germany~! Do you have your measurements?" Italy asked.

"Ja. . .But I don't want to show you." Germany sighed holding the piece of written toilet paper.

"Veeee~? Why not?" Italy asked with concern.

Germany growled at first, "I don't. . . . Don't want you to see what my chest size is. . ."

"You shouldn't worry about that! Hungary already said it was big when she played with your boobs!" Italy tried to make her feel better but guess what. . . That failed!

"YOU PERVERT!" Germany yelled. Romano looked up. It was so loud that even he heard that.

"NOOOOO! GERMANY, I'M NOT! I WAS JUST TRYING TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER! PLEASE, GERMANY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! PLEASE!" Italy started to cry.

"F-fine. . . I just got a little upset." Germany apologized.

"Yay! Now, can I have the measurements?"

"Only if you give me your phone."

"Eh? Why would you need my phone?"

"I need to borrow it!" Germany was getting more angered by Italy's questions.

"Veeeee~ . . . Who are you gonna tell?" Italy asked.

"Bruder." Germany quickly replied.

"Oh!" Italy took out his phone. Germany opened the door by a creak and her hand came out holding the information. Italy took it and gave the phone to Germany. She grabbed the phone from Italy and closed the door. Italy unfolded the toilet paper and looked at the measurements. His eyes widen. He looked at the bathroom door then back at the measurements. Italy walked down the hall and to Romano. Romano heard Italy's footsteps. He turned his head.

"Why are you a pervert?" Romano asked.

"I'm not! It was a misunderstanding!" Italy started to whine.

"Fine. Whatever. Just give me the measurements and let's continue on this stupid project for the stupid German." Romano growled. Italy hesitated. Italy didn't want to give Romano Germany's bust size. He then got an idea.

"I got a better idea! How about we take turns! I get the top and you get the bottom!" Italy hoped this worked. Romano looked at Italy as if he was going to dance around in a tutu with a naked France.

"I don't care. Fine!" Romano sighed not realizing Italy's plan.

"Yay!" Italy gave Romano the measurements that he needed. Italy worked on the bust size. Romano look up and realized he got tricked.

"HEY! YOU ARE A PERVERT!" Romano yelled.

"Why~?" Italy asked.

"You are working on the boobs! You tricked me!" Romano growled.

"Yeeek!" Italy screamed. Romano strangled Italy's neck. Italy tried to push away as he complained and cried. Romano started to yell and call Italy bad names. Then he started to curse out loud. Italy was calling out for help. Aaah. . . Brotherly love.

Germany slowly typed in Prussia's phone number (Sorry ladies but it can't be showed!). She didn't press the send button. What will she say? What will Prussia say? Would he even believe her? She gulped and pressed it and placed the phone right on her ear.

"Awesome Prussia here, who are you?" Prussia asked. Did he really have to say. "Awesome Prussia"? That is so lame (LOL).

"Br-Bruder!" Germany couldn't think of what to say.

"Eh? I rarely get chicks callin' me. Unless you are Hungary tricking me again! Are you Hungary?" Prussia started to raise his voice.

"No! Bruder!" Germany started to get angry.

"No chicks call the awesome I, 'Bruder'! Only W-. . . . . ." Prussia stopped. Germany waited for a reply. She first took the phone away to see if Prussia hung up or not. She placed it back on her ear. She began to have doubt that Prussia was even there.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU? GO AWAY!" Prussia yelled.

"DUNKOFF!" Germany yelled louder.

"YOUR NAME IS, 'DUNKOFF'? I FEEL REALLY BAD FOR YOU THEN!" Prussia re-yelled.

"MY NAME IS NOT DUNKOFF! IT'S ME, GERMANY!" Germany re-yelled too.

"Keh?. . . . W-West. . . ? You're not West! West is a man! You are a lady!" Prussia began to laugh thinking this person was a weirdo.

"I know but I suddenly turned into a girl. Italy found me and well it's a long story. I'm really hating it. And I thought it was important to tell you because you are my bruder." Germany sighed placing her hand on her forehead.

"HOLY CRAP! ARE YOU SAYING YOU ARE ACTUALLY WEST?" Prussia roared.

"DON'T YELL! IF YOU ARE AROUND PEOPLE THEY MAY HEAR IT! IT'S A SECRET!" Germany was angry and was yelling louder than Prussia. Prussia suddenly looked around him. He was at a bar. Spain and France were next to him drinking a few beers here and there.

"What's wrong with Prussia, Mon cheri?" France asked.

"I don't know and don't call me a, 'lady' or, 'your lady'." Spain complained. Prussia jumped a little when he heard Spain say lady.

"If you really are West. . . Then what is my awesome p*nis size? I told West this many times before!" Prussia whispered.

"Really, Bruder? That's the question? . . Fine. . . It's ******" Germany got ticked off by this question. Of all questions, it has to be this one!

". . . OH MEIN-"

"Shut up!"

"Oh yeah. . .The awesome Prussia forgot!" Prussia had a sweat mark, "I'm coming home now!" With that last sentence, Prussia hung up and left the bar.

"Where did Prussia go? Ugh. Let's go, Mon cheri! I want to bother Angleterre~!" France smirked.

"Eeeh. . . I don't think I can come, man. My belly is hurtin'. I'll go the next time though." Spain said getting up.

"Prussia is gone, now you? Oui. . . Well I hope your tummy ache goes away!" Francey-pants (lol) said. After their goodbyes they both went their own ways.

Prussia couldn't believe what he heard. Was that really West? It can't. But that girl just told him is p*nis size! Oh, he forgot to tell France and Spain he was going. Oh well. He was thinking hard on it. Gilbird followed him. Germany can't possibly. . . . No! URGH! He'll just find out when he gets home!

Germany sat there looking at the phone. She waited quietly. Not knowing what to do, again. Darn Prussia. Why did he have to ask that question?

Italy and Romano (FINALLY) worked out their problems. They finished on making Germany's uniform to fit her. Though, somehow the skirt was shortened a little. But it was only a little above the knees. Italy was happy with their work. Romano just grunted.

"Isn't this great, Romano?" Italy said.

"Yuh, yuh, whatever!" Romano snapped at poor Italy.

"We should give this to Germany!" Italy smiled.

"You go do that."

"Let's do it together! We did work on this together!"

"I don't want to." Romano replied.

"Whaaaaat? Why not?" Italy asked.

"I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO DO THAT!" Romano snapped. He growled and cursed a little. Italy felt like he shrank when Romano gets all moody.

"Okay." Italy sighed. He turned around and walked away. Romano growled a little until he realized something. ITALY FORGOT THE UNIFORM! AUGH! Romano grabbed the uniform and ran. Italy knocked on the bathroom door. Romano slid right into Italy. Floors are slippery! Italy fell right down to the ground. Romano landed on top of him. Germany peaked out and saw this. The German just took the uniform that was laying right on Romano and closed the door. Not even asking if they were okay! Well maybe Germany thought they were having a brotherly fight. Maybe. She got dressed in the uniform. It seemed like everything fits! Although, the skirt was too short for Germany in her opinion. She opened the door.

Italy looked up and smiled, "Wow! Germany you look good in it! You look good in skirt-" A foot landed on Italy's face.

SMACK!

"Ow! Germany that hurts!" Italy whined once again.

"Don't say things like that then! Treat me as if I was a male. Like usual." Germany ordered. Romano snickered. Then her foot lifted up and right down on Romano's face.

SMACK!

"And you are in no position to laugh at others." Germany got back at Romano's snickering.

"#$*)#% POTATO PEELER!" Romano roared like a lion. Germany took her foot off of him. Italy did get to see a panty scene though. Romano didn't get to see that. Germany looked at them and sighed.

"Get up!" She said. Romano growled as he got up and Italy happily sprang up. She sighed once again. Italy smiled at Germany.

"You look-. . . .Germany! Let's go to town!" Italy didn't want to get hit again.

"But, I don't think that is such a good idea." Germany said, "As I already asked, what happens when people see us? Like countries! What would we do!"

"Lie?" Romano said before Italy. Italy slowly nodded.

"It's not good to lie though." Germany had a sweat mark.

"What are you? A goodie two-shoes? Miss Proper?" Romano smirked. Germany was getting more ticked off. She was already ticked off because of Prussia.

" 'Oh I can't say bad words or lie because I'm so perfect!'" Romano insulted. He made a horrible fake girl voice.

Germany's anger meter: 60%

" 'Oh! I can't wear such a manly outfit! I made a mistake by wearing what I'm wearing now! I must wear a long dress that's puffy like women would wear in 1800s. Ohohohohoho~'" Romano was having the time of his life insulting poor Germany.

Germany's anger meter: 76%

" 'OH MY GOODNESS! I BROKE A NAIL!' Is that the way you are going to be?" Romano pointed at Germany.

Germany's anger meter: 99.99%

Italy looked at Romano and told him to knock it off. But did Romano listen? Yes, actually. Romano snickered although. Germany was ready burst. She was filled with anger. Ready to snap if Romano talked more. Italy made his famous, "Veeee~"

"I don't want to lie. It's wrong to do." Germany said.

"Oh but it wasn't wrong to have concentration camps?" Romano asked.

SNAP!

Germany's anger meter: *broken*

The next thing Romano saw was a figure jumping up and going towards him with a malicious look in their eyes.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!" Romano screamed like a girl.

* * *

><p>Hey ya! I liked this chapter! Poor Romano. Poor Germany. Poor everyone! Oh by the way if you don't get why Romano said, "Oh but it wasn't wrong to have concentration camps?" It's because In the Holocaust (In World War II) That's were the Jews that have been captured by Germans go to. and concentration camps are really bad! Prussia gets a little freaked out in this chapter. Bad Touch Trio get a part yo! And Germany has a good heart for not wanted to lie. I wouldn't lie! Okay, please enjoy! And Please review!<p> 


	6. Italy Yells?

Prussia stopped at the front door. The door looked like it's been beaten up. Prussia will ask about the door later. He is going to find out if it's true. If Germany is really a girl now or not. He opened the door. No one was there. Until he heard a sudden scream. It sounded like a girl! Prussia ran. He slid on the floor a few times but got his balance back. He stop. He was at the hall way. There he saw a country topping over another country. Prussia suddenly grabbed the country who was on top.

"Okay you slime, get off West!" Prussia yelled. He turned the country around to find out. . .

"I am West, you dunkoff" Germany growled. Prussia was shocked. How could he possibly miss all the clues that showed Germany was a girl. Very long hair, small body, BOOBS, and the fact she is wearing a dress. Prussia was still shocked. Romano and italy were surprised that Prussia actually made that mistake. Romano got up from the floor.

"You didn't need to hit me or charge at me, Potato Sniffer." Romano growled.

"W-West. . . . You're. . . A girl." Prussia said in shock.

"I know. That's why I called you." Germany said looking up a Prussia. Although, he was silent. He didn't move. Gilbird kept silent too. Maybe a chirp here and there. Germany waited for Prussia to answer. Both Italians thought Prussia was really mad. So they were scared. Prussia looked down at Germany.

"Kesesesesese~! YOU'RE TINY! YOU'RE A GIRL! YOU LOOK SO GIRLY! YOU LOOK LIKE THE SWEET AND INNOCENT TYPE! Kesesesesesese~!" Prussia laughed. Germany was already angry but now she was seriously angry!

"YOU JERK!" Germany yelled. She was about to attack Prussia with a punch in the kisser when Italy grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up. Germany was kicking and trying to punch Italy too. He was in her way. Romano was shocked. Prussia was shocked. And Germany was still kicking and punching. Italy got hit a few times but didn't flinch.

"Germany. Please calm down." Italy pleaded. But Germany didn't listen. She was so mad! She continued to kick and punch and started yelling at Italy to put her down. Italy still held her up.

"Germany. . . .Calm down." Italy said again. Romano and Prussia just stood there watching. Germany didn't listen. She couldn't take it anymore! She always had to remain calm! Italy needed Germany to calm down. He didn't know what to do. Germany almost kicked Italy in balls (oh boy!). She was still yelling at Italy.

"GERMANY! STOP IT! I KNOW YOU HAVE BEEN PROBABLY STRESSED OUT AND SCARED BUT YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" A tough sounding voice said. It sounded so scary! Germany instantly stop. She never heard such a voice. She looked at Prussia who looked scared. Then she turned her head to Romano. But Romano looked scared too. She slowly turned her around back to look at Italy. Italy was that tough sounding looked a bit upset but same a usual. Germany's eyes were widened and her pupils were small. That was Italy. . . . Italy. . . .Italy. . .? This time. . . . She felt fear from Italy. Italy placed Germany down. She scrambled over to Prussia but tripped and fell onto the floor. Italy's eyes widened, he felt like a monster for yelling. When he saw Germany's astonished face and seeing her tripping on the floor, he felt so different. It wasn't like him to say that or at least in that tone. Prussia went over to Germany and bent down. Germany's heart was beating very fast. She was sweating. Germany grabbed Prussia's arm. Prussia was more surprised seeing Germany's reaction. Romano looked at Italy. Veneziano's hands went onto his face. . . As if he was going to go insane. Romano felt (actually) felt bad for Italy. He walked over to him. Italy looked at Romano and mouthed the words,

"What have I done?"

Romano looked Italy in shock. Italy was only trying to calm Germany down but may of took a step too far. He knew he had to be an older brother now. It's his job. He grabbed Italy's wrist and pulled him away into Italy's (official) bedroom.

Prussia picked Germany up. He carried Germany into her room. He placed her down on her bed. Germany looked at Prussia.

"What was that. . . ?" Germany asked. Prussia didn't reply.

"Why was I like that. . . ? Why did Italy. . . . ?" Germany pulled on her hair.

"West. Don't hurt yourself. Look it's about. . . .Mmmmm. . . . .1:30 PM. Why don't you take a nap?" Prussia suggested. Gilbird chirped.

"I don't need one." Germany sighed.

"You do. Just listen to your big awesome bruder!" Prussia smiled.

". . . Fine." Germany didn't even know why she agreed. Prussia picked Germany up again. Germany kicked Prussia few times. Prussia pulled the covers and place Germany down again. Her head laid on the pillow. Prussia pulled the covers back up. He grinned, he made a face that looked like it was saying, 'I AM AWESOME! SO SIT ON THAT!'.

"This reminds me of when you were younger." Prussia mentioned.

"How so?" Germany replied.

"I use to tuck you in bed but when you got older you use to threaten awesomey me that If I didn't go, you would destroy the awesome Gilbird by. . . .Throwing him to a cat." Prussia remembered that mean threat.

". . . I remember too." Germany murmured.

"I'm going back ou-"

"Bruder."

"Yes?"

"Why are you being so smooth about this? It's as if you are normal about this." Germany asked.

". . . .I don't know. I guess so you won't freak out that I'm freaking out." Prussia guessed.

"I see." Germany replied.

"I'm, now, going to go back ou-"

"Bruder."

". . . . Yes?" Prussia had a sweat mark.

". . . . Mmmgh. . ." It sounded like she was growling a little, "I. . . I. . . I love you. . . ."

Prussia's eyes widen a tiny bit. Then he smiled. It was a very long time since Germany ever said that to him. It's been since like. . .When Germany was a very small child. He nodded.

"I love you too, West. You are a great little bruder." Prussia said walking out of Germany's room and closing the door. Germany looked up. She sighed. Why did this have to happen? Why her? Why not America? He deserves it more! She closed her eyes and suddenly fell asleep.

"Romano. . ." Italy said.

"Okay. . .Veneziano. What you did was good. You made Potato scratcher shut up and stop moving. But what you did wrong was you yelled in a tone that was very terrifying and you did it too soon. Why? Were you angry?" Romano was actually acting like a real big brother.

"I don't know. I was not angry. I can never be angry at Germany. But. . . . I didn't know what to do. Germany was freaking out and was all mad. And She wouldn't listen to useless Hetalia. So I had to toughen up a little. But I guess I did it too much. . . ?" Italy explained.

"The problem is that she WOULD listen to you. And I must agree, sometimes you are useless. But other times. . . You're a great help. . . . .You did too much, though. I was shocked at you and Potato licker. You for yelling like that and Potato toucher for acting all. . . .scared." Romano sighed after.

"I should say sorry to Germany, right?" Italy asked.

"It's up to you. If you think you should apologize to Potato picker, than by all means go ahead." Romano answered. Italy looked at Romano in a different way. Not as a brother way. . . But a big understanding loving brother way. Italy nodded and went out of the room. Romano followed him out.

Prussia sat down on the couch he found the beer! He was already drunk too! Romano and Italy came into the living room.

"Ummm. . . Where Germany?" Italy asked.

"In the rooooooooooooom~!" Prussia sang. Wow. . . What a drunk. Romano stepped back. Italy didn't know what room though.

"Veee~. . . What room?"

"WEST IS IN HES BEDROOM!" Prussia yelled. Italy ran to Germany's room.

Romano looked at Prussia, ". . . .What's a 'hes' ?"

"I dooon't knoooow if I should caaaaaall West a giiiiirl or a boooooy! SO I made up 'hes'!" Drunkie replied. Romano slowly nodded. He stepped back again.

Italy opened the door. He saw the girl sleeping on her bed. He walked over to her and sat down on the bed. She looked so different when sleeping. She looked. . . . .Happy. Happy. . . .When was the last time Germany had actually been happy? Italy brushed his knuckles on Germany's cheek. She twitched a little but continued to sleep. Italy smiled.

The time was 3:35 PM. Germany opened her eyes. She had a good nap. She looked to see Italy right in her face.

"" Her scream sounded a lot like Finland's. Why is Italy right in her face sleeping? She woke up to a scare! Italy is sleeping right next to her! It's now even worse because she is a girl! He is a boy! Boys and Girls don't sleep together unless they are married or France.

Italy woke up, "Veeeee~. . . ?"

"GET OUT!" Germany screamed out while kicking Italy. Italy was now wide awake and out of bed.

"Veeeee~. . . Germany. . . Why did you kick me out. . . ?" Italy questioned.

"If you hadn't notice. . .You're a male. And males don't sleep with females unless they are married!" Germany tried to explain.

"Or France. . . . ?" Italy asked.

"Or France."

Italy rubbed his head, "Germany. I actually came here to apologize!"

Germany looked at him, "Apologize? For what?" Then Germany remembered.

"Oh. . . You don't need to apologize. I was actually out of control. You helped me to snap out of it." Germany said. Italy shook his head.

"No! I took it a step too far. I should of gave you time to calm down a little." Italy looked down. Germany didn't reply. She just gave a sigh and grabbed Italy hand. Italy looked up. The German girl pulled the Italian boy. Italy didn't understand what Germany was doing.

"Germany. . . ?" Italy kind of asked.

"Ja, you don't get it do? . . . .We're going to town. You suggested it. So we are going now." Germany didn't let Italy get to figure it out. Italy suddenly smiled.

"You serious?" Italy said excitedly. Germany nodded. Italy started to get so said she needed to get something first. Italy waited. Italy did notice something. Even though he is happy. Germany still never smiled or laughed.

"Where are you going?" Romano asked. Italy turned.

"To town!"

"I need to go to town too! I'm coming!" Romano replied.

"What about Prussia?"

"I think he's going to stay here and be sober."

"Oh! My phone!" Italy looked around.

"What? 'Your phone'? What about your phone?" Romano sighed.

"I gave it to Germany but Germany never gave it back. Veee~." Italy looked at Romano.

"You're not having my phone!" Romano instantly said. Italy made a weep but didn't complain after. Germany came out with her wallet. Just in case they had to buy something. She walked to Italy. Romano looked.

"Hey, aren't people going to recognize you?" Romano asked, "Your uniform. . . . Your hair. . . ." Germany didn't even think about that.

"Uuum. . . ." Was all Germany could say, "Wait, you both thought I was a relative of mine. I could pretend to be a cousin."

"Doesn't that mean you have to be a country?" Italy asked.

"I can be Berlin. My capital." Germany suggested. Italy nodded in excitement.

"No. No. That's not going to work." Romano huffed.

"Why not?" Germany asked.

"Because it's sounds stupid. And I can see it failing." Romano replied harshly.

"Since when did you care?" Germany looked at Romano. Romano paused as if he was burned with his own joke. He looked at Germany. Italy started to think about this too. Since when _did_Romano care about Germany?

'Maybe, he finally seeing me as an ally.' Germany thought. Germany kind of hoped for this for a long time.

"Because you're a girl! It's what every man has to do! Protect the girl!" Romano used this an excuse. But it could be a good explanation.

'. . . I see. So he only cares because I'm a. . . .Girl.'

"Oh, I see." Germany turned to Italy, "Italy. . . Why don't we go?" Italy looked at Germany.

"Um, okay!" Italy slowly said. Germany grabbed one of her military hats. It darkened her face. She walked a little fast too.

"Does Germany seem upset?" Italy asked.

"No." Romano said bluntly, "Do you think Potato smacker is upset?"

"No. Germany is too strong to be really upset!" Italy replied.

"I got this one right." Romano mentioned looking through Italy's bag for some gum, "Are you upset?"

"Kind of."

"Oh, I got it right again. Why are you upset?" Romano asked.

"I don't know." Italy said looking at Romano. Romano pulled out Trident Layers gum. Italy and Romano walked over to the door. Germany opened it and went out. Italy looked back.

"What about Prussia?" Italy asked.

"I left a note. I didn't want to but I did." Romano sighed. He closed the door. Italy ran to Germany.

"Wait for me!" Italy yelled out.

"HEY! DON'T RUN! VENEZIANO! POTATO POKER!" Romano yelled as he ran himself.

* * *

><p>Yes. . . Italy yells. And it's very unusual for Germany to be frightened like that. She is so cute~ Ooooo~! I'm going to act like South Korea soon! Anywho! I enjoyed typing Romano's lines. I loved how he kept saying different endings for "Potato" like, "Potato licker". Prussia is awesome here. He and Romano are truely big brothers! And Germany actually said something to Prussia that was very heartful. I find the Germans as very comforting people. . . . . LOL (btw I'm German so yeah! XD) . . . Also! Germany is getting treated differently. Romano proves it. Next chapter they go to town! Will they meet anyone? Or will it be normal? Happy Easter! (Or as I prefer Resurrection Sunday). Please Review! Hasta La Pasta~<p> 


	7. Cafe Sweden Or Colliding Into A Country?

Germany felt something odd. . . . . Were men watching her? Although, what felt odder was that Romano and Italy was on either side of her. It was as if they were her bodyguards. She looked at them.

"I-Is something wrong?" She felt more strange when Italy was looking around as if he was telling other men to go or else they will die.

"Nothing~!" Italy sang.

"Yeah. . . . Nothing." Romano grunted.

"Germany. . . . . Can I hold your hand?" Italy asked.

"EEEEEH! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW GIRLY THAT IS?" Germany roared. Italy looked offended and looked down. Germany looked at Italy. Maybe she was being a little bit rude.

". . . .Uuuum. . Italy. . . . Pl-Pl-Please hold m-my hand. . . ." She gagged but Italy didn't notice. He just gave a huge happy smile and held Germany's hand. Romano looked and grabbed Germany's other hand. She looked up.

"Well y-you know. . . . . Two is better than one. . . " Romano stammered. Germany didn't like holding hands. But to make Italy happy. . . . .And Romano holding Germany's hand? Something is so wrong with this picture!

Germany felt even more like a girl. First, actually being a girl. Second, having long hair. Third, weird emotions. Fourth, THIS! Holding hands! Germany is a guy. Not a girl.

"So where are we going?" Romano asked.

"Oh! Romano!" Italy said, "We need to go to the department store!"

"Why?" Romano asked.

"Because we need new boxers!" Italy blurted out. Making Germany look at Romano. Romano was blushing red.

"We should get matching ones!" Italy said. Romano was even more red.

"VENEZIANO!"

"EEEEK!" Italy screamed.

"Look," Germany said, "You can go to the store and I'll wait here."

"Ah! Thank you, Germany!" Italy smiled.

"I bet you are laughing in the inside, Potato Pincher." Romano growled.

"Just go before you do something idiotic." Germany sighed.

"Let's meet at Cafe Sweden! It's the closest one here!" Italy suggested. All agreed. The brothers went to the department store and Germany walked around.

Germany looked around. What was she suppose to do? She grumbled at the fact that she actually let Italy and Romano hold her hands. Why does this have to hap-

"Oh! Sorry!" Germany bumped into a girl. The girl looked at her.

"Oh it's okay." She said it slowly. It seemed like she was with her boyfriend. Her boyfriend. . . WAIT ISN'T THAT?

Japan turned his head, "Ah? Is something wrong?"

"No. I just bumped into a girl." The girl looked at Germany. Germany quickly pulled her hat down.

"Ah, you're wearing a Ge-. . . ." Japan stopped covering his mouth. Then suddenly grabbed Germany's hat. Germany looked up.

"Germany?" Japan said. The girl looked at Japan then back at Germany.

"J-Japan." Germany was sweating.

"Why are you a girl. . . ?" Japan asked.

"Who's the girl with you? I thought you were with Taiwan." Germany said.

"M-Me and Taiwan are like brother and sister. . . And this is. . ." Japan looked at the girl.

"I'm. . . . . Greece." Greece said.

"You're a girl too. . .?" Germany was getting very surprised by this.

"Yes."

"Why are you here alone?" Japan asked.

"I'm not. Italy and Romano are with me." Germany replied.

". . . . I don't see them." Japan said.

"They went to a department store." Germany answered. Greece seemed tired and it looked like she was hiding a cat in her shirt. Japan then asked again.

"Why?"

Germany didn't know if she should tell them they went to get underwear or lie (which she didn't care for).

"To buy something." She didn't lie! They _DID _went to buy something. And that something, is underwear.

"I see. Why didn't you go?" Japan was asking a lot of questions.

"Didn't want to. Anyways, how did this happen?" Germany looked at Greece.

"I woke up. I looked in the mirror. I woke up as a girl. I don't know how. But I did. Me and Japan think it's England." Greece explained.

"Ja? Well I think England did this to me too." Germany replied.

"Were you going to England's?" Greece asked.

"No. But I should."

Japan looked, "So you were the girl I heard who punched ."

"Oh, you heard that?"

"Hai. I was on the phone with ."

"I was freaking out at the time." Germany told him. She felt embarrassed. Japan compared Greece and Germany. He was taller than both of them! This made his made a little bit more better. Although, Germany's day got more worse when she saw she was smaller than Greece. How much smaller can she get? Is she the smallest nation in the whole world? (Excluding Sealand, Latvia, and Liechtenstein.).

"Matte. . . . " Japan said, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I am part of the Axis." Germany bit her lip. She really didn't why she didn't tell Japan.

"Well. . .I really didn't want people to know. And well, Italy found me like this. Romano appeared out of nowhere and found out." Germany replied. She didn't tell Japan about Prussia finding out.

"I see." Japan replied back.

"I think I'm going to go England's house and beat him up and tell him to return me back to normal. Do you guys want to co-?"

"GERMANYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~! ROMANO AND I GOT NEW BOXERS! AND ROMANO GOT SOME SE- OOOOOOW!"

Germany turned around to see Dumb and Dumber return.

"Waaah~! Romano! Why did you punch meee~?" Italy cried.

"ONE!" Romano roared but then whispered, "You just probably blew Potato Cutter's cover!" He then continued to yell, "SECOND! YOU DO NOT YELL OUT ABOUT UNDERWEAR!"

Japan smiled at them. Hearing this was very funny. Especially, with their accents. Greece made a small laugh. Germany sighed.

"What do we do? It seems like Germany was talking to-. . . JAPAN!" Italy at first whispered but then screamed. Japan was still smiling.

"." Japan said.

"Japan! This is-"

"He already knows." Germany said.

"Oh." Italy said.

Romano instantly pointed, "WHO IS SHE? DID SHE USE TO BE A HE?" Greece looked at Romano and nodded.

"I'm Greece." She said.

"Ah, we just saw you just a few hours ago." Japan mentioned.

"Yeah. I remember." Romano said. Italy "Veeee~"ed. A cat popped out of Greece's shirt and Japan started scolding her. Italy suddenly held up a new pair of Romano's underwear. Romano shrieked.

"PUT THAT DOWN!"

"Romano! You shouldn't be ashamed of underwear! It should be shown everywhere~!" Italy said with glee.

"PUT IT DOWN BEFORE I DO SOMETHING BAD TO YOU!" Romano warned.

"But Romano-"

Romano suddenly pulled Italy's pants down. Italy made a tiny "Eeep!". Romano snickered.

"That's what you get, Dum-Dum."

"ROMANO!" Italy cried. Then he pulled Romano's pants down. Romano yelped. Then he pounced on Italy. Italy cried. Romano yelled. Then they heard something different.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha."

It was laughing. They looked up to see a laughing, happy German girl. She never laughed like this in a long time. Italy lighted up when seeing Germany laughing. His smile was huge. Romano softened a little and stopped fighting with Italy. Japan smiled while Greece grabbed onto his arm and said she was tired. Germany covered her mouth but it was easy to tell she was laughing.

Italy tried to push Romano away. Romano didn't do anything at first but then he moved away from Italy. Italy jumped up and hugged Germany.

"Italy?" Germany was surprised at this sudden move.

"Germany! I've been waiting!" Italy smiled.

" 'Been waiting' for what?" Germany asked.

"I've been waiting! I've been waiting for you to laugh or smile! And you did both! I'm so happy now!" Germany's eyes widened. What? He was? Oh great. . . What is Germany feeling now?

'Italy. . . .Why are you doing this. . .? Why are you making me feel different? I don't know what's going on. My own feelings are changing and I don't know why. Why do you act different? Why are you acting like you are in love with me?' Germany thought.

* * *

><p>Shorter than I wanted it to be. So Greece and Germany collided. Japan finds out~! I think I spelled Wait right in Japanese. They were suppose to meet at Cafe Sweden but they never went. But Oh ho~ Germany's feelings! I don't have much to say but please enjoy! Please review too!<p> 


	8. Italy Vs Romano

Japan and Greece had to go their own ways. Japan said he'll come back (since he is part of the Axis). Germany's thoughts were now fixed on England. She wanted to beat him up now. England better watch out!

"We should go to England's house." Germany ordered.

"Why?" Romano growled.

"Because he is the one who probably caused this whole crazy thing." Germany explained.

"Veeee~ Germany, aren't we going to go shopping soon?" Italy asked. Random question but it was Italy who asked and Italy is random.

"I-I guess but not now maybe in a few days!" Germany said although it's going to be never. Italy "boo"ed the idea but did not argue. Romano didn't want to anger England. England could do something bad to him, and maybe Italy too! His black magic is scary! I mean like he cursed Germany! So it would be logical for Romano to disagree.

"I don't like this i-"

"Let's go!" Italy yelled.

"NO!" Romano yelled.

"Why not?" Germany asked.

"Because he may do something bad to me. . . .and Veneziano!" Romano huffed and puffed and blew Italy away. Italy looked at Germany.

"I will make sure he doesn't." Germany assured Romano. Romano growled. Italy grabbed Germany's hand and ran while pulling her.

"Hey! Italy!" Germany scolded. Romano felt like he was forced to go with them. Italy loved this. He never got to pull Germany like this! And, the best thing (other than Germany is a girl) is that Germany can't rebel! She was weaker than normal! Romano growled as usual. He had to run to catch up with them.

"Wait a minute! Why are you so excited to go? I thought you were afraid of England and his army!" Germany covered her mouth after she just that. Italy froze at first. Than picked up Germany (like a bride) and ran over 60 MPH. Romano screamed at Italy to stop (because he didn't want to run faster!). Germany clung onto Italy's neck. She didn't want to fall! He was faster than a car! Where was Italy going to run too?

"ITALY! STOP! WE NEED TO GO TO ENGLAND! HE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HELP ME!" Germany yelled right in Italy's ear causing him to stop.

"Say what?" Italy asked.

"You heard me. Now, I need to go to England's. And I need you to PUT. ME. DOWN." Germany growled. Italy placed the growling German girl down. Romano (panting) came in. . . . Slowly. He was out of breath. And he was very angry. He gave a death glare to Italy and Germany. Germany was confused. Why was Romano angry at her? Oh wait. She did cause Italy to run.

"Don't hurt meee~!" Italy cried. Romano looked insane. Germany had a sweat mark.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Romano yelled. Germany decided to wait this out.

"YOU'RE DEAD TOO, POTATO RIPPER!" Romano mentioned with a roar. Although, she knew she wasn't going to get left out. She gave a sigh.

"Romano. Cut the crap! Italy didn't mean to do it! Just leave it like that!" Germany defended for Italy. Italy gave a small smile. Romano just growled after that.

"Okay, we have to go to England's house!" Germany explained.

"I know a shortcut!" Italy cheerfully said.

"Really?" Germany and Romano both said. Italy nodded.

"I can drive you there!" Italy said holding up his keys from his bag (he secretly brought!).

"Oh good. We'll go to Italy and go into Italy's car and he'll drive us there." Germany didn't know about Italy's driving. Romano was about to protest when he noticed something.

"Hey that sounded wrong!" Romano said.

"What sounded wrong?" Germany asked with a sigh.

" 'We'll go to Italy and go into Italy's car' Which Italy?" Romano asked. (AIRHEAD!)

"THE COUNTRY!" Germany was getting ticked off by Romano's stupid questions and comments.

"HEY DON'T GET MAD AT ME! IT WAS YOUR OWN DARN FAULT! YOU DIDN'T MAKE THE SENTENCE SOUND RIGHT! POTATO LOVER!" Romano yelled at.

"THEN-. . . .No. No. Never mind. I'm done. I'm done fighting with you!" Germany went next to Italy, "Italy, I want to go England's house now. Let's go!" Italy nodded and followed. Romano was really fed up with Germany.

"I REALLY HATE YOU BEING A GIRL! RETURN BACK INTO A MALE ALREADY, POTATO #$&*%! YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU ARE WEAK! YEAH! YOU ARE! YOU'RE NOT STRONG ANYMORE! ALSO, POTATO #$(#&$# SUCKER, YOU THINK THE WHOLE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU! WELL, IT DOESN'T! YOU'RE SO STUPID! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MAD YOU MAKE ME! IT'S WORSE, NOW THAT YOU ARE A GIRL! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING EVERY SINCE YOU MET, VENEZIANO! THAT'S WHY IN WORLD WAR II WE WENT TO THE ALLIES SIDE! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! YOU LOST IN WORLD WAR II! YOU IRRITATE ME EVERYTIME! AND THE ONLY REASON WHY VENEZIANO AND I ARE TREATING YOU LIKE THIS IS BECAUSE YOU ARE A STUPID, IDIOTIC, HEARTLESS, SELFISH, GERMAN GIRL! STAY AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER! YOU'LL DESTROY HIM IF YOU GET CLOSER! GO!" Romano grabbed Italy and pulled him to himself. Italy was in shock at what Romano said. Romano looked very serious and scary too.

Germany didn't move. Almost- No. . . All of what he said was true. . . . She was worthless. She did ruin them. She didn't want to hurt Italy. She could feel her lip trembling a little but bit it real hard. Her heart was pounding faster. It also felt like someone stabbed her through the heart. She at first looked down but then back at Romano. Hah. . . .That's funny. . . .Why were Romano and Italy so blurry and shiny? She couldn't say anything. She only nodded at Romano. Then she felt something she thought she would never have felt ever before. A water drop rolled down her cheek. What. . . . ? She's. . . .Crying? She. . . .She can't cry. Why is she crying? She's a man. . . Not a girl. Correction. . . She _was _a man.

"I. . . I understand. . . . I. . .I. . .I won't. . . .I won't bother you anymore. . . I didn't realize I was bothering. . . .I was bothering. . . .You guys. . . .Goodbye." Her words were very shaky and it sounded very obvious she was going to cry. But after she said that, she turned and ran away. Italy stood there. . . .Still in shock. Romano's eyes widen. He didn't really mean what he said (for the most of it). Great, now he felt crappy! Italy looked at Romano. Romano covered his face with his hands.

"I'm an idiot. . . ." Romano said.

Italy slammed Romano into a wall. Romano was in even more of a shock. Scary Italy again?

"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT? WHY DID YOU SAY THAT? SHE'S A GIRL, YOU IDIOT! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER!" Italy yelled punching Romano in the face at the same time. Romano growled.

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID! I TOOK IT TO THE EXTREME! BUT SOME OF IT WAS TRUE, YOU STUPID IDIOT! I WAS SAVING YOU TOO!" Romano yelled while kicking Italy in the stomach. Italy held his stomach for a few seconds before looking back up.

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A JERK TO GERMANY?" Italy punched Romano on his left cheek.

"POTATO ST-"

"YOU DARE TO CALL GERMANY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL HURT YOU!" Italy warned

"IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE YOU ARE ALREADY HURTING ME!" Romano pushed Italy into the other side of a wall (They were in an alleyway).

"I WAS ALWAYS RUDE TO POTATO STITCHER! I TRIED TO ACT DIFFERENT THIS TIME BUT NO! SHE DIDN'T ACCEPT MY KINDNESS!" Romano roared. He punched Italy in the mouth. Italy spat out blood. He then scratched Romano's arm. Italy yelled.

"IT'S ONLY BEEN A FEW HOURS! GIVE GERMANY TIME!"

"I TRIED BUT I CAN'T HANDLE IT ANYMORE!"

Italy growled, "You CAN handle it. You just don't want to. You're too busy only caring for yourself. You're the true selfish one here! Not Germany!" Romano felt more fury built into him. He punched Italy in his cheek. Italy stumbled a little but looked at Romano.

"WHAT THE #&*$ WAS THAT FOR?" Italy cursed. Romano was a little shocked at his cursing.

"EVERYONE! EVERYONE BLAMES STUFF LIKE THIS ON ME! IT'S ALWAYS ME!" Romano fists hardened.

"MAYBE BECAUSE YOU ANGER EVERYONE! YOU ARE SO MEAN TO EVERYONE! ESPECIALLY TO GERMANY! YOU TAKE YOUR ANGER OUT ON GERMANY! GERMANY NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!" Italy punched Romano twice on each cheek. Then kicked Romano in the stomach.

"THAT'S BECAUSE. . . .BECAUSE LOOK WHAT GERMANY DID TO US! WORLD WAR II!" Romano tried to defend for himself.

"YES BUT THAT WAS IN THE PAST! THIS IS THE PRESENT! FORGIVE AND FORGET!" Italy tried to reason.

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING FOR GERMANY SO MUCH? WHY NOT DEFEND FOR YOUR OWN BROTHER!" Romano spat. He felt like Italy didn't want him anymore.

"Because. . . . ." Italy said quietly.

" 'Because' what?" Romano panted. Italy panted too. He looked at Romano. Both of them were sweating from their fight. Both of them were bleeding too. Italy had the most blood coming out. Romano did hit Italy pretty hard. It got very silent. Romano waited for an answer. Italy knew the answer. He looked up at the sky at first then back at Romano. South Italy waited. Veneziano gave a look to Romano. He realized Italy was going to speak soon.

Italy's mouth opened.

"I'm in love with her."

* * *

><p>GAAAAAAH! ITALY ADMITTED IT! Yes. Italy goes very serious here. Romano's anger got the better of him! I really enjoyed writing the chapter. Even though it's short. Germany. . . Poor Germany. . .She is sooooo moe~ (If people don't know what moe means. . . Wow. But For Americans (I'm American too! lol) It's like cute and stuf flike that!) Yeah so what ya think? Too cheesy? Well, personally I don't think it's cheesy. Anywho, please review!<p> 


	9. First Time Tears

'IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!' Was all Germany could think of, 'Why did I just run away? I could've usually ignore this! But now. . . But now because of this stupid body! This stupid body and these stupid emotions! I hope I didn't show that I was. . . .crying. I never cry. But because of this! I can hold it in. Do not burst out crying. That is what weak people do. And you are not weak. . . .What Romano said was all true. . . . I did ruin them. . .I ruined them. . .I ruined everybod-!' Germany ran into someone (again). She felt down onto the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Did I knock you down? Let me help you up, mon cheri~." It was France. Oh no. What? Germany bit her lip very very hard. She was going to burst. But she didn't want to do it infront of France. France grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Fr-France." She mumbled.

"Oh? You know me? I don't know yo-." Before France could finish, she couldn't help herself. She started cry out loud. Grabbing onto France's cape. France looked at her in a shock. Why was she crying? Who was she? The male nation knew it was not good to cry in public. So he swooped Germany up and carried her. He decided to take her back to his place. Where she could actually cry.

"What. . . ?" Romano asked. Italy smiled and nodded.

"I'm in love with Germany." Italy said.

"But Germany has only been a girl for a few hours. . ." Romano said in shock.

"I. . . I also loved Germany as a male. But this is good! Germany is a girl! Now I can tell her how I feel." Italy smiled with tears in his eyes. Romano was shocked still.

"Did I. . . .Ruin it for you?" Romano asked. Italy shook his head.

"No, she knew you were upset. But also. . .What you said upsetted her more." Italy explained.

"Oh. Oh! Yeah sh-" Romano stopped instantly. Italy looked at Romano.

"What?"

"I don't want to say."

"Please~!"

"Fine. . . . .Also you yelled at her. Remember? She looked freaked out." Romano tried to cross his arms but they hurt from their fight.

"Oh no! Wait. . . Where is she. . . ?" Italy looked around.

"GAAAAAAHK!" Romano screamed, "WE GOT TOO CAUGHT UP IN OUR FIGHT AND FORGOT TO FIND HER!" Italy plugged his ears. Romano did yell really loud! Italy unplugged his ears.

"Let's go!" Italy said.

"What? But how?" Romano asked.

"I got an idea!"

"Crap."

France looked down at the girl but she kept hiding her face in his chest. He sighed but gave a smile.

'I wonder who you are. You look so familiar.' France thought. She was almost done crying. She only sniffled after.

'Great. . . . I'm such an idiot. . .' Germany thought. France opened the door to his house (yeah it didn't take them long!). He shut the door. France placed Germany down on a comfortable chair. He then sat down in his own chair.

"First of all. Who are you?" France asked.

"I can't tell you. . ." Germany said.

"Why not?" The Frenchy replied.

"Me and my nation will be shamed. . ." Germany pushed her hair in front of her face.

"It's. . . 'My nation and I', mon cheri." France got up, "Why are you covering your beau face?"

"I will not tell." She replied.

"So. . . You're a country?" France asked. She covered her mouth. Too late to do that! Then she took her hand away.

". . . Yes." Germany sighed.

"What country?" France slowly said.

"I'm not telling." Germany said firmly. France looked at Germany very closely.

"You're wea-" France stopped on his words. He suddenly looked shocked. Then he smiled.

"I see. Don't tell me." The French said walking into the kitchen. It sounded like he opened a bottle and was pouring it in a cup. He walked back out and gave it to Germany. Germany grabbed it.

"What's this?" She asked looking up at France.

"Just drink, mon cheri." France sipped his cup. German hesitated at first but then took a sip. Her eyes widened.

"Does it taste fine?" France smiled, "Does the beer taste good. . . . . Germany?" Germany almost gagged.

"Wha-?"

"Don't say you're not because I already know. Your outfit gave it away." The Frenchy hummed.

". . . ." Germany didn't reply.

"Now I see why you didn't want to tell me. The reason why you didn't want to say it is because a tough country like you can never. . . . . Cry." France said.

"Sh-Shut up." Germany said.

"I don't like seeing girls sad. Although, you are Germany. But you are a girl. Two things, Why are you a girl? And why were you crying?" The love maker sat down.

"I-I. . . . .I don't want to say."

"Why a you stuttering? And why not?"

"I don't want to say!" Germany growled.

"Please tell me. Why were you-" France spoke but Germany interrupted.

"FINE! ROMANO SAID SOMETHINGS THAT. . . . THAT. . . . .That. . . .That was true. . . ." Germany looked down.

"Like what?" France looked in concern.

"I ruined him and Italy. In World War II. . . ." Germany bit her lip.

"That's not true." France shook his head.

"Prove it."

"Hitler did that. You only followed your orders." France took another sip. Germany sighed.

"I don't want to be a girl. . . ." Germany said. She placed her head in her hands. France looked at her.

"Angleterre?" France asked.

"Who? Oh, yeah. . . England. I believe he did this too." Germany replied. France laughed. Germany looked up.

"What's so funny?"

"Angleterre made a deal with Hungary."

"What deal?"

"A deal that he can't do black magic for a week and if he doesn't do do black magic, Hungary gives him money. Though, I don't remember how much. $20.00 I think." France thought for a moment before nodding.

"What. . . ? Then who did do this?" Germany said getting up.

"Be careful with the cup! And Norway is too busy with his Nordic things. I don't really pay attention to him." France mentioned, "Although, I do recommend going to Angleterre. He can help."

"Is he home?" Germany asked.

"Last time I checked. . . . Angleterre was busy with a nation wanna-be." France giggled after saying, 'Nation wanna-be'.

"Sealand?"

"Yup!"

Germany looked at France. France placed his cup down. He gave a smile to Germany. Germany was unsure about this smile.

"Germany. I have some clothes you can have. I usually give them to girls I sleep with but you look like you need them." France got up and pulled Germany's hand.

"What? I have some cl-" France didn't listen but just pulled. He then opened his bedroom. He let go of Germany. Germany didn't trust France, so she moved away from his bed. France walked into his closet and opened it.

"Here. Why don't you choose?" Germany walked over to see. France did say she could choose. Guess what. They were all dresses or skirts.

"Why would you want me to change clothes? I think my uniform is good." Germany said.

"People can recognize you. Just like I did." France mentioned. He also had his index finger out.

"That is true but. . . ." The clothes were very scanty. Germany shook her head. France laughed a little.

"Too flashy?" How he pronounced 'flashy' was 'flashey' which Germany found that funny but she didn't laugh.

"Yes."

"Here what about this one? I personally like this one~!"

It was a female version of his outfit.

"Nein."

"Oh booo! Rejection already?" France sighed then grabbed out another dress.

"Well?" France asked.

"Why dresses? Well, I guess it's not bad but I'm not really into this. I would rather wear my military uniform than this." Germany pushed hair out of her face.

"Good! Why not change into it?" France threw the dress to Germany which landed on her head. She pulled it off.

"I really do not want to." She knew she couldn't get out of this. She would HAVE to wear it.

"Although, I have heard of these kind of dresses. Yes. . . Japan told me about them. It's called, 'Gothic Lolita'?" Germany asked.

"Yes. But the name is so scary sounding!"

"Your name is scary sounding." A good come back from the German!

"Why don't you go change in the bathroom?" France pushed poor Germany in the bathroom.

"Fine but don't do anything funny! Or else I'll kill you!" A slam came after.

". . . Still scary." France said, "But so beau." No one was claiming her. . . .France could have her for himself. Yes. . . That's an option. Honhonhonhonhonhon-

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

France went to his front door and opened it to see. . . Pasta eater and tomato eater.

"Italy! Romano! What are you doing here?"

"DID YOU DO ANYTHING, YOU PERVERT?" Romano screamed.

"A person told us you took a girl." Italy explained.

"Yes. I know it's Germany too. I also know that she is upset at Romano." France looked at Romano. Romano sighed.

"I didn't mean it. I was just angry." Romano scratched his head. France nodded.

"I was wondering. . . . Are you two dating Germany?" Both Italians knew France wanted to do. . . Well. . . .The dance with no pants.

"YES!" Italy said out loud. Romano instantly looked at Italy. Italy said it because he was so nervous.

"Oooh? Boooo. Oh well." France lips were puckered in disappointment.

"There you are. Why did you leav-? . . .Oh." Germany came in looking at Italy and Romano.

"Look, Potato masher, I'm sorry!" Romano apologized.

"Apology accepted." Germany acted like it didn't matter.

"Well Germany, you are. . . . Kinda lucky to have a man like Italy." France said smiling.

"What do you mean by that?" Germany looked at France.

"You and Italy are dating." France said. Germany suddenly had a shocked look. Her head turned to Italy. She did not look happy. She looked scary. Italy made a little weep.

"Oh. . . ? How did you find that out. . . ?" Germany kept staring at Italy with a look no man wanted to see.

"Italy told me. Omigosh! It's true? This is great!" France never knew Italy could get a girl. Especially when it use to be a male Germany!

"Yeah?" Germany still staring at Italy, "Italy."

"Y-Yes?" Italy was scared.

"Why did you tell France that we were dating?" Germany decided to play along with this.

"Huh? Oh um. . . . Because I think h-he should know? V-Veeee~. . ." Italy shook.

"I see." Germany was STILL staring at Italy.

"You can use my bedroom if you want." France smiled.

"N-No. . . I-I-I. . . I think we are okay. . .R-Right. . .? Sw-. . . .Sweetheart?" Italy didn't know if he should call Germany nicknames.

"Yes. . . Italy, I need to do something." Germany replied.

"What is that?" Italy weeped. Germany came up to him and lifted her leg right up to his ba-

BAM!

Romano held his balls in protection. Italy fell onto his knees and cried. Germany looked at Italy.

"Is something wrong. . . . .Italy?" She asked. Italy shook his head.

"We need to go to England's house." Romano reminded them until, "What are you wearing?"

"Franc-"

"I'm giving her this outfit! Joli no?" France pressed his cheek against hers. She pushed away from France.

"Well. . . You certainly. . . Look. . . ." Romano looked at Germany and thought, 'Cute. . . . WAIT NO! GERMANY IS GERMANY NO- OH MY TOMATO DID I JUST CALL THAT POTATO SHARPENER CUTE? GYAAAAAAAAAH!'

"Cute!" Italy smiled.

"Girly." Romano said in disgust.

Germany sighed and held her uniform. France told them to go to England quickly before he goes anywhere. Italy opened the door to his car. Romano took the shotgun. Which leaves Germany in the back of the car. Although, she was confused in why Romano had a brown bag on his mouth.

"Here we go!" Italy sang as he started to drive. Romano instantly started throwing up. Germany was grabbing onto the back of Italy's seat. Italy was laughing and having the time of his life.

"ITALY! GO SLOWER!" Germany yelled out.

"VEEEEEEEE~! WHAT GERMANY I CAN'T HEAR YOU?" Italy laughed. Romano puked.

"YOU STUPID DUNKOFF! GO SLOWER!" Germany said louder.

"WHEEEEE! LET ME PLAY SOME MUSIC!" Italy yelled out turning on music. The volume was really loud.

"_Tomato__-__mato__-__mato__, __tomato__-__mato__PAREDO__!_"

'Wow. . .This person sounds like a loser. Who's the loser who sings this? It's horrible.' Romano thought.

"Hey look! A cop is coming!" Laughed Veneziano. Germany groaned. Romano kept puking.

A ticket later.

"Here we are." Germany said. Italy was still crying over his ticket. Romano threw up one last time.

"Can I see that?" Germany asked Romano.

"The bag is full of barf, you know." Romano replied.

"I know." She grabbed it and threw up in it herself.

After she threw up a few times.

"Let's go." Germany said. Romano shook his head. Italy got frightened looking at England's house. The German growled. Then she linked her left arm to Romano's right arm and Italy's left arm with her right arm.

"You both came here. And you both will come in!" Germany growled.

"Fine." Romano said grunting and Italy said in fear. They walked up to his door which was very fancy and huge. Although, it was already opened. They walked in the house until Italy unhooked from Germany and started to run away but Germany grabbed him and relinked their arms together. Romano stopped in his tracks, so poor Germany had to drag Romano.

"WHO GOES THERE?" A loud scary voice said.

"No one!" Romano squeaked and turned around to leave. Germany, though, stopped him.

"THREE COUNTRIES! ONE OF THEM WANTS TO BEAT YOU UP! SO COME OUT NOW!" Germany yelled. Romano and Italy screamed. England came out.

"Oh? North and South Italy and. . . .Who are you?" England asked.

"The one who is going to kill you." Germany pushed her sleeves up.

"What? What did I bloody do to you?" England yelled.

"Everything." To England, she sounded as scary as Belarus. Although, Romano and Italy didn't notice.

"Who are you?" England re-asked.

"You know darn well who I am. Germany! I'm Germany!" Germany yelled.

"What?" Britain said, "Who did this to you?"

"W-Wait. You are saying you didn't do this. . . .?" The German seemed shocked.

"No." He said quietly and in shock.

"What?" She looked at England, "You didn't do this. . . .?"

England shook his head.

* * *

><p>Whew! Long chap.<p>

OMG I WATCHED HETALIA IN MY SCHOOL! FTW!

Yes, I made Manly Germany cry! She is so adorable this way though 83. Yes, everyone is finding out Germany is a girl but Well .3. You know 83. Anywho, Yeah I kinda did a wizard of Oz scene! France didn't go all perverty because I like him. He ALWAYS goes perverty and ends up being the bad guy! RESPECT FRANCE, YO! Also. England didn't do this. So who did? REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Phone call on the toilet

"WHAT KIND OF CRAP ARE YOU PULLING?" Germany yelled as she grabbed the collar of England's shirt.

"NONE!" England yelled. It got silent. Germany stared at England. England kept a stern face. What? England didn't do it? If he didn't do it then who did? She let go of England and stepped back. She accidentally bumped into Italy.

"I didn't do my black magic. . . . Although. . . America mistakenly did. So he may of done this to you." England said. America?

"America did this? Why?" Germany asked.

"He went into my black magic room and didn't think it actually worked but it did." He sighed. He walked around first then back to them. He really didn't want to help now due to Sealand being here. Wait, Sealand is here?

"You British jerk! I'm hungry!" Sealand said walking in. He stopped when he saw Germany, Italy, and Romano. England sighed again. Sealand was excited when he saw Italy. Italy made good pasta! He started to jump around yelling that he was going to get pasta. Italy laughed. England placed his hand down on Sealand's head and told him to knock it off.

"I'm still hungry." Sealand replied.

"Let me make some pasta." Italy said going into the kitchen. Sealand followed. Romano didn't know what to do, so he went with Italy. Germany looked at England. He shifted around at first then looked back at Germany. She growled at first but then she asked him a question.

"Can you please help me?" She really growled after. England made a smirk.

"Did you know how long I waited for something like this to happen?" He walked around Germany, "That outfit is very different for you by the way. Also, you're so little! Your face is so cute. It reminds me of this character from an anime I saw with Sealand. Yeah. . .I think her name was Mikuru. Oh wow, Germany, you have huge breasts. Does that mean your p*nis is huge? Your voice is so funny! It sounds like a cute girl's voice! Your eyes are so pretty, I never saw that about your eyes until now. You look very girly with your long hair too. Are you trying to be the world's cutest girl?" He laughed after. Germany tried to punch England's face but he caught her small fist in his hand.

"Trying to hit me?" England smirked.

"You're annoying me." She replied coldly.

"Didn't you want my help?" He asked. She removed her fist from his hand.

"Y-Yes."

"Good. I will help you but because I have nothing to do." England mentioned, "Now. I need your blood."

"WHAT?" Germany yelled, "WHY?"

"I need to know if America's stupid mistake was the cause of the problem." England told. Germany was unsure. She wasn't ready to give up her blood. How much blood did he needed? Why blood?

"This will tell if America did this or not? And it will find out what the problem is?" Germany asked. England nodded. She hesitated but then agreed.

"How are you going to get my blood?" She asked. England held a pin and stabbed it into her finger (before she cursed) then he ran into the closest bathroom and grabbed a cue tip and placed it on Germany's bleeding finger.

"Now what are you going to do? You have my blood." She pulled her hand away from the cue tip.

"I'll use machines to help me." He said walking away (again) and grabbing a small plastic bag. He placed the cue tip into it and closed it, "You can wait here if you want. Italy is going to be busy making pasta for Sealand." Germany nodded. An awkward silence appeared. Now what? They just stood there.

"You want to go help Italy?" England asked.

"Oh, ja." She walked into the kitchen to see Italy sleeping while Sealand and Romano argued on which Transformers movie was the best. Great. She walked to Italy and smacked him in the head. Which Italy screamed. Poor Italy. She walked over to Romano and smacked him in the back of the head. He cursed afterwards. Sealand went to England and wondered what the F bomb meant. England yelled at Romano. Romano yelled back. Germany went back to Italy and sighed. Italy smiled.

"Germany, isn't this a great day?" Italy giggled.

"Nein. First of all, I'm a girl. Second, everyone, except for you, France, and possibly Hungary, had made fun of me because of this." Germany's list of complaints continued. Italy kept smiling. Although, Italy felt like he had to tell Germany something. He knew what it was. But if he said it. . . . She'll turn him down. He didn't want to be just friends though!

"I'm going now." England said, "Take care of Sealand while I'm gone."

"WHAT?" Romano yelled, "YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE?"

"I'm going to do the blood test." U.K. huffed.

"WHAT BLOOD TEST?"

"My blood test." Germany spoke in.

"Your's?" Romano's voice wasn't as loud. She nodded. England left without a word. Sealand was happy and started to pull on Germany's arm. The tiny (unknown) nation didn't know that his woman was actually the same nation that invented Nazis.

"Can we play game? The jerk doesn't do them well! But at least he is trying but still. Can we play one?" Sealand kept pulling on Germany.

"Nein." She replied.

"PLEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEE?" Sealand asked. She growled but he didn't hear it. He kept asking and asking and asking. Every time he asked she said no.

"Why do you say, 'nine'? It's a number." Sealand didn't know German language.

"'Nein' means 'no' in my language." Germany pushed Sealand away.

"Oh. . . . .Say! You're a country? Which country are you?" The kid was getting nosy. Germany didn't know what to say. Italy was cooking the pasta. Where's Romano? Should she tell him? Oh, heck, everyone is finding out. She should get it over.

"Germany."

"WHAT? YOU'RE SCARY GERMANY? YOU LOOK SO PRETTY THOUGH!" Sealand's mouth dropped.

"Are you calling me ugly as a man?" Germany roared.

"N-No. But I wouldn't think of you like this as a girl. I thought you would of had short hair and that you would be taller! (plus a little manlier)" Sealand poked Germany's cheek. She was getting madder and madder.

"The British jerk of jerks kept telling me on how much he hated you." Sealand said poking _**MORE**_. Germany knew this and it didn't bother her. She made a grunt. Sealand kept talkin'.

"Say. . . . .Can we play a game?" He asked. THAT WAS HIS QUESTION? ARUGH! THIS KID IS ANNOYING!

"FINE!" Germany yelled. You already annoy the crap outta Germany. Sealand smiled. He then ran away. Germany sighed. Italy turned around.

"Germany! Can I play too? The pasta needs to cool off!" He laughed a little.

"It's not up to me. Ask Sealand." She grunted again.

"Okay~! Veee~!" Sealand came with a bunch of games in his arms. He placed them down in front of Italy and Germany. He smiled and then looked at Italy.

"Oh! You wanna play too?" Sealand asked.

"I sure do!" Italy said getting really excited. Sealand had a great idea. He wanted to do a play! He would (obviously!) be the director.

"What. . . . ? What do you mean by that?" Germany asked.

"You and Italy are going to act!" Sealand giggled. Italy already liked this idea. Germany. . .already opposed to this idea.

"Nein."

"Yes!" Germany looked at the Italian who said, 'yes'. Italy looked at the German who said, 'nein'. Sealand smiled. He nodded. Poor Germany. She did not want to do it. But two against one.

"Okay! Here's my idea! Italy is a pirate!" Sealand looked at Italy. Italy was unsure about how to be a pirate. His hand rose.

"Yes?" Sealand asked.

"How do I act like a pirate?" North Italy questioned.

"Tough, manly, and a kind of guy that girls swoon for." The kid reassured him. The 'suppose-to-be-pirate', 'oooh'ed. Sea-kun nodded. He walked over to Germany and pointed with a cheerful smile.

"You'll be the princess who needs rescuing!" He seemed to like this idea.

"NEIN! I WILL NOT BE DOING SOMETHING THAT GIRLY! AND I REFUSE BEING THAT!" Germany yelled.

"But you are a girl! And I think it's easy to act useless, beautiful, and a kind of girl that guys want!" Sealand tried to convince.

"NEI-N" She said in syllables.

"Pleaaaasssseeeee?" He asked.

"NEIN! NEIN! NEIN!" Germany started to yell louder. Italy looked in concern. Sealand looked a bit upset.

"Fiiiiiine." He longed for having a girl to play with. Finland didn't count (He's not a girl! LOL). Germany hated this. It's only been a few hours and she could not handle being a girl. She walked to the closest couch and fell down onto it. Veneziano looked at the tired girl. His smile grew big. He knew this was going to be a good day.

Romano was in the bathroom doing his own thing (that can't be detailed). His phone started to ring. He grabbed it out of his left pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" Romano answered.

"ROMANO! I NEED YOUR HEL- AAAH! IT'S HAPPENING! ROMANO!" That voice. . . . It was. . .

"SP-SPAIN?" Romano yelled.

"ROMANO! I NEED YOU HERE! IT'S-!"

"WHAT IS IT SPAIN? WHAT IS IT? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'M HOME- A-A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaah. . . ." Spain's scream at first sounded like a scream but it soon transformed into a confused, 'ah'. It sounded soft. He heard the phone fall onto ground with a clunk.

"Sp-. . . . Spain?" He was worried now. What had happened to Spain? Romano quickly finished his business on the toilet and ran. He forgot to wash his hands and flush the toilet. The door slammed open and he started running down the hall.

"Romano?" Italy asked, "Where are you going?"

"Spain is in trouble!" Romano yelled.

"What?" Both Italy and Germany asked.

"What's going on?" Sealand asked. Germany got up from the couch. Both Italy and Germany knew they had to go too. The German quickly picked Sealand up, she knew England wouldn't allow Sealand being alone in his house. The three ran out of the house (although Italy closed the door!). Romano was driving this time. Italy got the seat next to him. Germany and Sealand took the backseats. South Italy drove like a mad man. Italy seemed okay. But poor Sealand and Germany felt sick. Italy's driving was more worse though. Romano drove in ludicrous speed. He almost crashed into people. Sealand almost fainted. Italy laughed. Germany wanted to hit Romano.

He stopped right at Spain's hou- Wait a minute. . .Begs the question. . . . . How did they actually drive to England and then drive from England to Spain. . . That's a question that'll never be answered. Anyways, He stopped right at Spain's house. He ripped off the seatbelt and smashed the door open. Germany, Italy, and Sealand got out of the car. . . Like normal people would. Romano looked around.

"SPAIN?" He yelled out, "SPAIN?"

"What happened to Spain and how did you find out?" Germany asked.

"HE. . . . HE CALLED ME ON MY PHONE. MY CELL PHONE. SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HIM!" Romano freaked out. The place looked normal though. The fans were on and some of the lights were on too. A Spanish romantic movie was playing on the television. Italy scratched his head. Romano checked the living room, then he ran into the kitchen.

"Romano, are you sure he was in trouble?" Italy questioned Romano's freaking out. Romano turned to give Italy a scary look on his face. Germany covered Sealand's eyes. Kids would cry from seeing it. Italy stepped back. South Italy looked around.

"SPAIN?" He cried out. Sealand removed Germany's hands from his eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Sealand asked.

"For your own safety." Sighed the German. Italy laughed. Sealand was confused.

Romano was still freaking out though. What could of possibly happen to Spain? All this in one day! GREAT! Romano mumbled a little. Italy couldn't make out of what he said. All he heard was Romano saying something like, "Spain. . . . Please. . ." But he couldn't tell.

"Romano. . . ." Was all Italy could think to say. Romano shook his head a little.

"SPAIN! PLEASE! DON'T MAKE ME WORRY!" Romano yelled. Too late, Romano, you are already worrying. Sealand looked up at Germany.

"What happened to Spain?" He asked.

"I don't know. Do you think I would actually know?" Germany replied.

"You didn't need to say that." Sealand huffed. Germany felt like she could strangle this kid. Her hand was close to his neck but she lowered it down. It would of been bad if she did strangle Sealand.

"SPAIN?" Romano kept screaming his name. He wouldn't stop. Sealand started to get scared and clung onto Germany.

"Ger-. . . Germany. . . I'm getting scared. . . . Why is he doing this. . . No one is dead. . . Right?" Sealand started to get tears in his eyes. Germany looked at Sealand. This was new. . . No one would've ever said that to Germany. Usually because they are scared of the tough nation. Only Italy, but Italy. . . . Well you know. Was Germany that scary? Germany only in her lifetime comforted only two people. Italy and Prussia (possibly Japan). The rest were too scared of her. She went down onto her knees so that she could be leveled with Sealand in the same height.

"Sealand. . . .Don't be afraid. No one has died. A mishap happened and Romano is taking it a bit too far. Do not worry." She used her thumb to wipe Sealand's tears. Sealand suddenly hugged Germany. Germany was in shock. She was never hugged by a little kid. Although, she was shocked at herself too. She was never good at handling kids. Why now? She got up and looked at North Italy.

"Tell Romano that he is scaring Sealand. So he has to stop." Germany said.

"Veeeeee~? Why me?" Italy asked.

"Because you're his brother. Because you're a man. Because I'll pummel you if you don't." She threatened.

"When do you want me to tell him?" The Italian asked.

"NOW! ITALY!" Germany growled. Italy waddled over to Romano and tapped on his shoulder. Romano turned around with a scared and worried face that Italy hadn't seen in a long time.

"Romano. . . . Sealand is getting scared. Please calm down." Italy suggested.

"But. . . . Spain. . . ." Romano mumbled.

"It's okay. We'll find him." He smiled. Romano decided to remain calm. He had to breathe in and out a few times. Veneziano patted his big brother's back.

Sealand looked at Germany, "Thank you, mom-" Sealand covered his mouth. He was blushing red and pink. His eyes were widened and pupils were small. Germany was just as shocked as Sealand. Her eyes widened.

"Did you just call me. . . . 'Mom'?" Germany asked.

"No! You're hearing things! I just said, 'Thank you.' And that's it!" Sealand didn't sound nervous. Maybe Germany was hearing things. Italy walked over to Germany.

"I did it!" He said cheerfully.

"Ja, Ja, I saw." Germany sighed.

Romano wanted to scream. He never felt this much worrying about Spain since ever! Why now? Was it because Germany was a girl now? Why is everything weird happening?

"Bwaaaaah~!"

Everyone froze. It was silent. The voice. . . It wasn't Italy or Romano, it didn't sound like a guy. But it wasn't Germany it sounded too young. They looked at Sealand who was looking around. Although, isn't he a bit too old to sound like that? If it wasn't them four then. . . . Who was it? Romano walked into the kitchen. He found Spain's phone. He also found Spain's clothes. What. . . ? What does this mean. . .? Romano walked slowly. He walked over behind the fridge to see. . . .

"Bah?" A little kid with big green eyes and messy brown hair looked at him. Some drool was coming out of his mouth. The saliva dripped down onto his little leg. He was also naked. The baby was sitting on his bum looking up at Romano with a gleeful look on his face. Romano was in deep shock. He fell down onto his knees. The baby waddled over to him but fell. The older Italian caught him. He looked up at Romano and made a giggle. South Italy was speechless. He opened his mouth but yet nothing came out. Then he spat out. . .

"Spain. . . .?"

The baby giggled at hearing his name.

* * *

><p>Okay like totally! Spain gets turned into a babbeino! (is that who you spell it in Italian?). I've been noticing in my chapters though. . . Germany gets a little soft, don't you think? Hmmm. . . . I love how I placed Sealand in this chapter! He wasn't actually suppose to be in this story. Maybe for a reference but I liked how I changed it. Also, Germany comforts Sealand. . . . Like a mother. Although, Germany is a not a mother. . . . . Hehehehehehh. . . .Maybe. ANYWAYS! Sealand actually calls Germany, "Mom!" LOL! I didn't know if I should of put, "Mom" or "Mommy" but what the hey. SO yes, Next chapter will be about Spain. But then it'll continue with the troubles Germany will have to face. I'm writing the next chapter now! So please enjoy! And please review! Sorry for any mistakes btw.<p> 


	11. He and She Confesses

It was 6:30 PM. Romano just found out. Spain was now just a little baby. Only about 2 or 3. Southern Italy's heart was racing. What. . . .? Not Spain. Please. . . .Not Spain. Italy covered his mouth in shock. Germany was surprised too. Sealand grabbed onto Germany's arm. She looked down at Sealand. He's being a little clingy, eh? She looked back at Romano. Romano picked little Spain up.

"Spain. . . .Is that you. . .?" Romano quietly asked.

"Bah?" Spain questioned. Romano looked at Spain. He looked at Italy and Germany. They both were kind of shocked. Spain was clueless of why everyone was surprised. He laughed.

"Oh my. . . . .Oh my. . . .Oh my tomato. . . .What is going on?" Romano asked.

"I was asking the same question a hundred times today." Germany replied.

"What should I do. . . ? How do I take care of him. . . ?" Romano asked. Italy came in.

"With love! Care, and treat him nicely." He replied smiling at Romano. Romano quickly nodded. He was too freaked out to argue with him. Spain started to chew on Romano's shirt. His shirt quickly soaked up Spain's saliva. It felt disgusting. But Romano didn't care. He looked at the baby nation. He was adorable. He was very adorable to Romano until. . . . .

Spain threw up on him. The little nation disliked this feeling and started to cry. He cried loud too. Germany was getting annoyed already with the crying. Italy felt bad. Romano growled. Great, he has to wear a different shirt. Spain was still crying and he threw up on Romano again. Sealand laughed at Romano. Germany scolded Sealand not to laugh at others. Germany instantly froze. Wait. . . Why was she scolding him? She didn't feel good. She pulled on Italy's right collar side. Italy turned his head and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Italy asked.

"I'm not feeling so good." She replied.

"You going to throw up?" He re-asked. She shook her head.

"I just want to go hom-" Before she could finish Italy's phone rang. She forgot to give it back to him. She handed him the phone. Italy thanked her and picked up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Bring Sealand back now." The call ended. England. . . . That was not much of a "how do you do?". He could've told him it was England. Italy closed the lid of his phone and placed it into his pocket.

"England wants Sealand back home." Italy replied.

"I don't want to go home to England!" Sealand said.

"Hey! We have a problem here! Spain is a baby!" Romano reminded them.

"We need to take Sealand home though." Italy explained. There was silence. They needed to figure out something. Which Italy did.

"How about Germany and I take Sealand home. And you stay here and take care of Spain and your barfed shirt. Don't you kind of live here?" Italy suggested. That was true. Romano did have a room here with clothes that fitted him. He could use his old clothes from when he was a kid for Spain.

"After we take Sealand home, we need to go home." Germany mentioned.

"I don't want to go back to the British jerk!" Sealand complained.

"Why not?" Italy asked. Romano decided to go change his shirt now. So he carried Spain with him.

"Because. . . .I want to stay with Germany. . . ." Sealand slowly said. There's a shock. Only Italy, Prussia, or Japan (maybe) would say that.

"Why?" Germany asked.

"Because. . .Since you're a girl now. . . . You've been treating me good. You're like an older sister I never had or a mother. I never had a girl take care of me like you did." Sealand smiled.

'Ah. . . Because since I'm a girl now. . .Everyone. . . .Prefers me as a female. . . . Why?' Germany thought.

"Th-Thank you. But. . . .You must go home with England. He's your true older brother. He may seem like a jerk but. . . Maybe later you two will both understand each other." Germany really didn't know what to say. She wasn't good at saying something like that. Sealand at first looked disappointed but then nodded.

Romano came back with a clean new shirt and Spain was wearing that little maid's dress that Romano use to wear when he was younger. He still kept that dress? Little Spain was crying a little. Big brother Romano cradled him, he rocked him, and made little bounces. Italy watched his brother hold the baby. He wanted to do the same but to his own child. He looked down at Germany. Yes. . . . Italy wanted. . . . . Germany to carry his baby. No, he can't be thinking like this. Germany wouldn't allow to even have sex with him. Not even a kiss.

The two axis and wanna-be nation left. Romano watched them, still bouncing a little. Spain looked up at Romano. South Italy looked at the baby.

"Something wrong?" He asked in a normal tone voice. Spain's cute little frown turn into a happy smile. Romano smiled at seeing this. Spain. . . .How did this happen? Spain played Romano's shirt. What was he going to do? Does he now have to live here until Spain returns back to normal? He was confused. He never thought he would see Spain as a baby,

"Germany~! I wanted to drive!" Italy cried.

"Nein! I'm driving this time. You almost killed Romano and I the last time." She growled. Sealand giggled.

"Hey! Is this your uniform in the back?" Sealand asked. Germany nodded as she started the car.

Romano held Spain in his right arm. He walked to the kitchen to find some food for him and the baby. Although. . . . Someone ate all of the food. Great. Now he has to cook a dinner. He wasn't in a mood for that. So he found some cereal, poured it into a bowl and let it soak. The cereal will get soft so Spain could eat.

"Okay. Open your mou-"

SPLUT!

Baby Spain threw the bowl at Romano. Romano growled and called Italy.

"Hello?" Italy asked.

"LOVE AND KINDNESS DOES NOT WORK, YOU STUPID DUM-DUM!" Romano yelled. Spain started to cry at Romano's yelling. Italy had a sweat mark.

"HE WON'T STOP CRYING AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO STOP HIM!" Spain cried even louder now. Romano felt guilty for yelling but he felt a lot of stress on him already. Italy thought about it. Sealand looked and noticed something.

"The gas! We're almost out of gas!" Sealand yelled out. Germany looked to check if what he was saying was true. It was true. She pulled over to a gas station. Which was closed. It was now 8:34 PM. Sealand had his own cell phone. And England kept calling his cell phone. Sealand kept yelling that they need gas. Italy blubbered on how Romano could make Spain stop crying. Germany was getting irritated.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" She yelled. They all instantly stopped. Except for crying Spain.

"We'll get gas somehow and we'll also somehow shut Spain up." She growled.

"I suggest we can keep Spain quiet by a lullaby." Italy suggested.

"I can't sing, Veneziano." Romano shot at him. Italy giggled.

"Then I will!" Italy insisted. Germany went out of the car to check if there's a hotel they can stay at. Sealand chirped in.

"No! A baby needs to hear their mother's voice! Not a man's!" What Sealand said was true. Although, who was Spain's mother? Never mind. That was not the point.

Germany found one that was not too far. It wouldn't take much gas to drive from there and back to the gas station the next day. Although, a hotel in France. . . . . Why did they had to be stuck in France? She walked back to the car just to find out. . . .

"Germany~! Germany~!" Italy said, "Can you sing for Spain?"

"WHAT? WHY? NO! NEIN! NO! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN!" She instantly rejected the idea.

"But Spain needs to hear a motherly voice! He won't stop crying! Romano is getting a headache too!" Italy replied with little tears.

"That's what he deserves."

"Germany!" Italy cried.

"I don't want to though. . . ." Germany shifted around uncomfortably. She growled. The grabbed the phone. She bit her lip. She knew there was no way out. She had to do it. She felt nervous and embarrassed. She was already turning red and pink. What song. . . ? What son-. . . She took a deep breath.

" _Draw__a__circle__, __that__'__s__the__earth__. __Draw__a__circle__, __that__'__s__the__earth__. __Draw__a__circle__that__'__s__the__earth__. __I__am__Germany__._" Italy's eyes widened. What a voice. . . . .Italy never heard such a beautiful voice in his life. Romano was also shocked at the beautiful voice. Spain stopped crying and listened. Sealand smiled but never knew Germany had such a lovely voice.

" _Aaah__~. __You__can__see__the__magnificent__world__with__just__one__stroke__._" She about to continue when she felt a sharp pain in her heart. What? What was this feeling? And why was it making her feel sad? She started to fumble on her words. Tears fell off her face. No. . . Not again. She made her cries silent and lowered her head down so no saw she was crying. Italy pushed her chin up.

"Ger-. . . .Germany. . . .What's wrong. . . ?. . . !" He asked in surprisement. She didn't reply. She didn't know why she was crying. . . . . She wanted to stop but she couldn't. Sealand eyes widened and pupils went small. He never saw the brave, and scary Germany as a crying girl. Italy hugged Germany. She didn't speak, silent tears continued to fall.

"Germany. . . What did I say about crying? It's okay to cry. . . .You're a girl now. . . Cry out loud. . . .You can do that. . . .Germany. . . . You deserve to have a moment when you can actually cry." Italy said. As soon as Italy said, 'You deserve to have a moment when you can actually cry.' She started to cry out loud. She cried into his shoulder. No one (excluding Prussia) has ever said that to her.

'Why? Why am I crying again? I seem more weak, and useless. I hate this so much. And it's only been one day. . . .' Germany thought. When she placed her body close to his she saw Italy in pain, all bloody and beaten up. She didn't want to see that! This caused her to cry more. She bawled on Italy. Sealand didn't know what to do. He didn't want to see a girl crying. There's something he can do. But what? Romano heard the poor German crying was shocked at this by a whole lot. Spain was sleeping so he didn't hear.

'Why did I just see. . . . . Why did I just see Italy like that? Italy. . . .' She thought. Italy's shirt was drenched in water.

"Did you find a hotel?" Italy asked softly. She nodded.

"Want me to drive us there?" Italy asked again. His driving was bad but she didn't care. She only nodded. Italy got into the driver's seat. Germany just sat there. Sealand looked at her.

'Germany. . . . ' Sealand thought, 'Why are you crying. . . ? I never saw you like this. Now that you're a girl. . . . Everything has changed.'

Romano was still on the phone. He was waiting for someone to tell him what was going on. They mostly forgot about him.

Italy parked the car and got out. Sealand and Germany got out too. Germany still wouldn't look up. She kept looking down. Italy grabbed her hand and pulled her.

Later.

Italy sat down on the bed. Germany was in the bathroom. Sealand was surprised that they could rent a hotel room with two bedrooms. Although, it was the only room left. Sealand claimed the other bedroom. He started to jump on the bed.

Germany looked in the mirror. She didn't see herself. She saw a girl who looked like her, who everyone else preferred. She slapped herself to stop thinking badly towards herself. They liked her as a guy too. Yeah! Italy likes her both ways. So does Prussia! Japan too! Romano prefers her as a girl though. S-So does Sealand, And. . . And Hungary. England doesn't care. Well. . .He only prefers as her as a girl so he could bully her. France. . . . Who knows. Wait. Italy told France that they were dating. . . .Why. . . ? And who was he dating. . .? Male Germany or female Germany. . . ? She slapped herself again. She really shouldn't be talking like this. She sighed a little and brushed out the gel in her hair. Her bangs appeared on her face. She needed to trim it soon. How was she suppose to sleep? The outfit that she's wearing now can't be worn for sleeping. Although, she did take out the petticoat France forced her to wear under the dress. It felt so weird. She opened the door and popped her head out. Italy looked at her.

"Veeee~? Is something wrong, Germany?" Italy asked.

"I need clothes to wear to bed." She quickly said. Italy sat there for a minute. . . Then he took off his button-down shirt and gave it too Germany. His torso showed and when she saw it she blushed hard. Why was she blushing at that? ! She quickly slammed the door. Italy was confused at why she was acting strange. He shrugged and sat on the right side of the bed.

Germany came out only wearing Italy's shirt which on her was long. She then looked at the bed.

"Wait. . .W-We're not going to share the same bed. . . .Right?" Germany asked. Italy shook his head.

"We're sharing! Sealand wanted the bedroom to himself. Don't worry, Germany! Come!" Italy giggled. Germany didn't move but she gave up and got into bed on the left side. Italy looked at Germany. Germany didn't like the look Italy was making on his face and turned around. Italy turned the lights off and got into bed himself. Then Italy's hand cupped Germany butt. She was startled. She turned her head and gave Italy a glare. Italy couldn't help it anymore. Ever since he met Germany he was in love. He always wanted to have it with her. Now that she is a girl, he can finally have it.

"Stop it before I stab you with your ow- Ah? !" Before Germany could finish, Italy pinned her down. He held both of her wrists down. She was in shock and looked up at the brave Italian. Italy gave a soft smile.

"Italy! What are you doing? !" She tried to get away but for some strange reason he was stronger. Italy licked Germany's neck. Her eyes widened and her pupils were getting small. She watched as Italy licked. He started to kiss her neck. She felt like she couldn't move. (well she couldn't really.).

"Italy. . . . Pl-Please. . . We shouldn't be doing this. . . ." Germany tried to reason with him. Italy pulled his head away from her neck.

"Germany. . . I can't handle it anymore. . . It may seem crazy to you but. . .I love you." Germany stared at Italy who just confessed. Then she started to nervously laugh.

"That's very funny Italy. . . . That's impossible. . .I've only been a girl for a day. It's impossible for you to fall in love just in one day. Ha ha ha ha ha. . ."

"Germany. . . . I loved you as a man too. But I felt like if I told you that I loved you that you would instantly reject me because you're a guy and I'm a guy. But now it's different. We are not the same gender. So I can love you." Italy explained. Germany just stared at him. She looked scared. Italy didn't want her to be scared. He wanted her to be happy.

". . . .You did. . . ?" Germany asked. Italy nodded with a smile.

"I want to continue Germany." He said taking his hand off of Germany's left wrist and started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. Germany still looked at him as if he was going to kill her. Italy looked to see she was wearing a bra and panties. Italy chuckled a little.

"You're not supposed to wear a bra in bed." His hand went to Germany's back and unhooked it perfectly. It was like he had intercourse before. He pulled the bra away. There they were. Germany's perfect, huge, breasts. He started to grope her left boob.

"N-No. . . . .K-K-Kyah. . . . . Italy. . . . Please."

" 'Kyah'? I never heard you say that. Hee hee. You sound really cute, Germany~!" Italy giggled more. He took his right hand away from her wrist and started groping the other boob. He started to grope harder which made Germany give out a small cry. Italy looked at Germany in surprise. She didn't say anything but bit her lip. He continued to grope. The German tried her best to not make any noise but she couldn't help herself. Every time he groped, she made a tiny cry.

"Italy. . . . I don't want to continue. . . Please stop." She said trying to push away from the Italian. Though, he didn't listen. He pulled off her panties. She knew what this meant and she didn't want to do it. . . . .

"No. . . No. . . .Italy. . .Please . . . .No! Please. . .!" She was too weak to fight Italy. Italy looked so disappointed. What was she saying? She didn't accept his love. . .? He felt heart broken. Germany saw the hurt look in his eyes. Her lip tremble a bit before biting on to quit it from trembling. She then opened her mouth.

". . . . . Italy. . . .I. . . I will have sex with you . . Please don't go too hard. . ." She was always a virgin. Italy was also a virgin. Italy removed his boxers. Germany looked more frightened. She was really going to do it. Her eyes were shut closed. She could feel her own sweat.

"Are you sure, Germany. . . ?"

"Yes."

"Why. . . ? Is. . .Is this out of pity?" Italy asked.

"No. . . .I. . . . .I. . . I thought the same way you did. I was. . . . . . In love with you too. Before I was a girl. But I still love you know. Although, I really didn't think that since we were different genders that we could be together. It really slipped out of my mind. Italy. . . ." She paused a moment to think then she re-opened her mouth.

"Ti Amo."

Italy looked at her, "That's Italian. . . ."

". . . For, 'I love you.'" Germany finished Italy's sentence. Germany suddenly felt water drops on her forehead. Italy was crying.

"Italy? ! Why are you crying?" She asked.

"I never felt this happy in a long time." He smiled as more tears fell onto Germany. She smiled at Italy.

"Germany. . . Is it really okay f-"

BAM!

WOOSH!

Italy found himself back on the right side with the covers on them. Italy looked at Germany. Although, Germany wasn't looking at Italy. No. . . She was looking at an old British fort.

"What's going on?" Sealand asked rubbing his right eye.

"Nothing, Sealand. Why?" Germany lied.

"I thought I heard noises." He replied.

"Must of been your imagination. Go back to bed now. Before I knock you out with a fry pan." Thanks Hungary, for the idea of using a fry pan. Sealand ran back to his bed. Germany looked at Italy.

"How long do we have to wait?" Italy whispered. Germany didn't know. Italy looked around.

30 minutes later.

They heard Sealand snore like a bee buzzing around. Italy jumped back on Germany. Germany was still a bit scared about having actual intercourse. Italy kissed Germany. Their tongues met. They twisted around each other and giving them both saliva. Italy moved away. He looked into Germany's beautiful blue eyes. Goodness, her lips were so kissable. Heck, her whole body was kissable.

"Germany. . . You look so beautiful. . . ." Italy smooth talked her.

"You're just saying that but you don't really mean it." She joked a little. They both laughed a little. Italy played around with Germany's body. He stuck his tongue in her belly button which cause her to giggle a little. She was ticklish there.

"Shall we. . .?" Italy asked. Before she could answer.

RING

RING

RING

RI-

"Hello?" Italy answered. He sounded a bit upset.

"He's crying again!" Romano yelled.

"Who. . .? Spain?" Italy asked.

"OF COURSE SPAIN, YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Romano roared.

"Veeee~. . ." Italy passed the phone to Germany. She wasn't happy herself.

"What." She said.

"How do I make Spain stop crying? !"

"I don't know! Maybe show him that you actually care!" Germany ended the call. She seemed moody. Italy looked at her.

"Should we continue?" Italy asked.

"Another time, Italy!" She growled and went bed. Italy watched her. Poor Italy. . . . Oh well. She did say, 'Another time'. So they were going to do it! But not tonight. Italy saw Germany putting on her panties and buttoning her shirt. Italy grabbed his boxers and slipped them on. Italy smiled. Now, he finally knew that they both loved each other.

"Ti Amo." Italy whispered.

* * *

><p>. . . . . . Epic? I made Germany cry again (I a loser.). But Look! They both love each other! FINALLY! Look I worked hard on this chapter so respect it, K? Okay so What do you think? Good? Bad? Maple leaf? Lol I don't know why I said that. But omigosh. Almost. They ALMOST had intercourse! ALMOST! Smack me if u want but I had to wait a bit more. It has only been one day. So Yeah! I'll start working on the 12th chapter! Please review! Bye bye~!<p> 


	12. You were meant to be a

Germany woke up. It seemed like she was the first to get up. She got out of bed while yawning. She turned to see Italy sleeping like a child. Italy looked so adorable. Was it really true. . . ? Did they really confessed their love for each other.

'. . . .Maybe. . . . Being a girl is not too bad.' She thought. The German walked over to the kitchen, she should make breakfast. Sealand and Italy would die if they didn't. The hotel room had some food. She could always make pancakes.

Italy opened his eyes. He wiped his drool away. The Italian got up to see the German girl cooking something yummy. He walked to her and held her waist. She didn't care for it but allowed him to continue.

"What are you making?" Italy asked. He looked down at the pan, "Oh Pancakes~! Yay! Germany, how did you know I wanted to eat pancakes?"

"I didn't. I just thought you and Sealand may wanted some." She huffed a little. Italy smiled. He started to sway a little. She grabbed a plate and flipped the pancakes onto it. Italy snuck his hand onto the plate but Germany slapped his hand.

"Wait for Sealand. Can't you do one simple thing?" She growled. Italy shook his head. She rolled her eyes and sigh. Then the little nation wanna-be appeared in a happy mood. When he saw the pancakes, he got so excited he ran around. He jumped into the chair and waited for his pancakes to be served. Sealand looked at Italy and Germany.

"Italy, what are you doing to Germany?" Sealand asked. Italy moved away from Germany and went to Sealand.

"Nothing~!" He sang and touched Sealand's nose. Germany came over and placed the plate of pancakes down. Sealand and Italy started eating. She walked over to the bed and made the bed. Sealand's mouth was full, so was Italy's. They were really really _**REALLY**_hungry.

"Germany, aren't you going to eat?" Italy asked with his mouth full.

"I'm not hungry." She replied.

"But you didn't eat anything yesterday!"

" . . . .Fine." She walked to the table and grabbed one pancake and ate it.

"So when are we leaving?" Sealand quietly asked. He really didn't want to go back. He was enjoying being with them.

"When everyone is ready." Germany replied as she walked into bathroom. The door closed.

"She's getting changed." Italy thought aloud to himself.

"Why was she wearing that gothic lolita outfit yesterday?" Sealand asked.

"France." Italy replied.

Germany took off the shirt Italy lended her. She freaked out a little bit when she saw her own chest. She still wasn't use to seeing her new body. Wait. . . Where was her. . . . -?

"Italy! Look what I found!" Sealand said holding up Germany's bra. Uh oh. That wasn't supposed to be there! They must of forgot about it when Italy took it off of Germany. Sealand waved it around like a flag.

"Sealand! Give that to Germany. She needs that." Italy said. Sealand looked at it then hopped over to the bathroom. He opened the door.

"Germany-nee-chan! I have your bra~!" Sealand saw Germany's naked back and her (pre-owned by Hungary) panties.

"Put it down and go!" She covered her chest. Sealand ran out and closed the door behind him. He never saw a half naked girl's back before. This is so different!

Italy told Sealand to fix his bed. Sealand at first moaned at going to make his bed but he had to. He ran off into the other room and started making his bed. Italy walked into the bathroom.

"Italy! Get ou-!" Italy came over and hooked it.

"Just helping." He smiled, "By the way, you look good in lacy pink underwear. Hungary needs to give you more of them~!" Italy giggled a little. Germany kicked him in the crotch. Italy fell down onto the floor in pain. The German girl pushed him out of the bathroom. She sighed and pushed her bangs back.

Later.

"Where in the world were you?" England yelled.

"We had to go to Spain's house! But when we were coming back home, the gas was almost gone! So we had to stay at a hotel room for the night! Then we got some gas and came back!" Sealand explained.

"Yes but I was worried sick about you! Could you have not call me? So that I know that you were coming home late? Sealand, please go to your room." England rubbed his temples. Germany kind of felt bad for Sealand and stopped him.

"At least he was worried about you, like a real brother." She whispered. She wasn't good at comforting people but she knew this had to comfort him. He smiled and nodded before walking away.

"Anywho, well. . . . . I found out. . ." Britain said.

"What is it?" She said with hope. Italy kind of smiled. It was mostly fake.

". . . It wasn't America." He said. Italy felt happy when he heard this. Wait why is he feeling this? He's supposed to support her.

"Then. . . . What was it?" She asked.

"It may seem weird but. . . . .You. . . . . .You weren't supposed to be. . . . A guy." The British man looked away.

". . .What? . . . What do you mean by that. . . ?" Germany's hopes sank down. It felt like it sank down like the Titanic.

"What I meant by that was. . . . . You were supposed to be born a female nation not a male nation." Germany was in terrible shock. England felt actually bad for Germany. Just to find out you were supposed to be a girl but was a man before then turn into your suppose-to-be gender. She fell onto her knees. Italy was very shocked too.

"I. . . . Wasn't supposed to be a . . . . . . Guy. . . . ?"

England nodded, "That's why you're a girl. It seems like your Y chromosomes and X chromosomes were fighting but the Y couldn't couldn't fight anymore and got defeated by the X." Italy for some reason seemed really happy. Why? Is it because they can finally be together with being disgraced?

"Do you have a spel-?" Before Germany could finish England said the answer.

"No. I checked but nothing. I spent all last night looking while waiting for Sealand." He looked more guiltier but why? He didn't do anything. Italy looked at Germany. She wanted to be a guy. She doesn't know how to be a girl. How would people treat her now? Is she weak now? Why. . . ? She was shaking but she got up.

"Thank you." She turned around, "Italy I'm going to the car." She walked away. Italy was about to follow her when England's hand landed on his shoulder. Italy turned his head around.

"Veee~? Something wrong?" Italy asked.

"There is a way." England said. Italy's eyes widened.

"There is? Why did you lie to Germany?"

"Because. . . The only way for her to return back to normal is for someone to sacrifice their own life."

"What. . . . ? Why are you telling me this?" Italy asked in shock.

"Because she wouldn't listen to me. So I wanted to tell you." England fixed his sleeve. Italy stood there staring at the U.K. He then nodded.

"I'll call you later?" Italy said as he walked away.

"Yes." England replied as he walked to Sealand's room. Italy walked back to the car and opened the car door. Germany was sitting there.

"Oh? Am I driving?" Italy asked.

"Yes." She replied coldly. Italy went to the other side and got in. He looked at Germany. She seemed upset and angry. Italy started driving, although, his driving was horrid. She only grunted at his driving.

Few hours later.

Germany slammed the car door and stompped into her house. There on the couch laid Prussia reading a book of awesome. She grabbed the book and threw it. Italy came into the house.

"Whoa! West! Are ya okay? Where were you, by the way?" He asked looking up.

"Did you know that I was suppose to be a girl instead of a guy?" She yelled.

"West. . . ?"

"You knew, didn't you! Listen! Don't ****ing talk to me for a ****ing while!" She hissed. Germany turned around and went to her room. Prussia looked at Italy. Italy looked back at Prussia.

"What's going on?" Prussia asked.

"England found out Germany was supposed to be born as a girl not a guy." He replied softly.

"What? Oh."

"Did you know?"

"Of course I awesomely did but I also awesomely forgot about it. I didn't tell West because well . . . How weird would that be?" Prussia replied.

Germany growled as she sat down on her bed. Then she got an odd feeling. She pulled up her dress to see. . . .

A sudden scream appeared. Italy and Prussia jumped and ran to Germany's room. They came in too Germany really freaking out. Prussia saw blood on her bed. Italy went to Germany.

"West, where are you bleeding?" Prussia asked.

"You're bleeding?" Italy got scared.

"I don't know! It just appeared! Right on my thighs. There was a lot of blood! And I told you not to even dare talk to me , Bruder!" Germany grabbed Italy's hand and squeezed it very hard.

"You're bleeding West. I don't care if you even threaten to kill me, I care if you are bleeding!" Prussia pushed Germany onto her bed and lifted her dress up.

"HOLY- WEST! YOU NEED TO GO TO THE MEDICS! YOU'RE BLEEDING HORRIBLY!" Prussia lifted it down. She let go of Italy's hand.

"What!" Prussia picked up his younger sister and started to run. Italy followed. They ran out the door and past Hungary who was going to visit.

"What's going on?" Hungary asked.

"West is in danger, you witch!" Prussia replied.

SMACK!

Hungary looked at Germany, "Why are you in danger?"

"I'm bleeding and it's increasing. . . ." She mumbled.

"You're bleeding? Where?" She started to get worried. Germany started to blush real hard.

"I was bleeding on my thighs."

The Hungarian paused for a moment and started to laugh, "You're in no danger! You're on your period. Were you moody? Snappy? Mad? Sad? Depressed?"

"Period? I think I've heard of it. . . But where am I bleeding exactly?" The German didn't realize where she bled.

"Your v*gina!" Hungary said with no problem.

"WHAT? WHY?" Germany didn't like this. Not. At. All.

"It's normal for this to happen. You'll be like this for a whole week. For each month." Hungary explained more, "You need to insert a tampon and also a pad because you're a beginner." Germany was confused.

"Oh! Hungary!" Italy said, "Why did you come here by the way?"

"To drop off some bras and panties. But I see that I need to get tampons and pads. Stay here. I'll go home and give you some." With that she dropped the bags and ran off. Germany sighed and was stressed. Italy looked at Germany.

"Germany. . . . Do we get to have sex next week?" Italy asked.

"Why are you thinking about THAT when there's a problem! Is that all you care about?" She hissed at him.

"No! I was just wondering!" Italy defended for himself.

". . . . . I hate being a girl. I would do anything to be a guy again. Although. . . .I'm suppose to be a girl. . . ." She sighed. Italy looked at her. She covered her face with her two hands.

'She would do anything to be a guy again. . . ' Italy thought.

"I'm still bleeding. . . Not that anyone cares." Germany murmured.

"I'm dying here. . . Not that anyone cares." Prussia said lying on the floor due to Hungary's punch.

* * *

><p>. . . . .<p>

What am I suppose to say?

Germany was suppose to be a girl! Not a guy! If you didn't get what England said (then you're American.) then here's what he is saying.

Two X chromosomes means you're a girl.

X and Y chromosomes means you're a boy.

Germany was suppose to have Two X chromosomes but somehow got X and Y chromosomes. In his- her life the Y chromosomes and the X chromosomes were fighting each other. But then the Y chromosomes couldn't fight the X chromosomes anymore and so the Y chromosomes disappeared and the X disappeared. That's why Germany (in the first chapter) was in pain. Her body was changing to be a female. SO England didn't do anything! Huzzah!

Germany is also moody, She's on her period. . . .What more can go wrong? And Italy. . . Wants coitus (AKA intercourse I fail at spelling LOL ). He's getting to be a mature, grown, pervert man. Thanks to France.

Yes, Prussia did know about this but forgot! Nice Bruder. Also, I do not believe that the Holy Roman Empire was Germany. Sorry, so yuh. Please review! Sorry. . .It's a short chapter. Bye bye!


	13. I Awesomely Forgot

"I don't feel like my old self. It's only been a day! I want to be a guy again but I'm suppose to be a girl. I don't know how to act like one. England said there is no way to change me back. I just wish either that I can be a guy again or be actually born as a girl. Why couldn't my Y chromosomes get stronger? Why? Did I tire them out somehow? Or. . . . Or. . . O- Prussia! Don't even get near the bags!" Germany shouted at the end. The bag was contained with bras and panties (galore!). She usually never complains but now. . . She had all rights to complain. She walked around, although she felt blood coming out her. . . Well ladies should know where. Men. . . You have nose bleeds now, no? Anyways, Germany stopped instantly and felt the gooey blood soak into her underwear. She never felt this odd. She hated being a girl. She would rather get hurt badly then be a girl.

"Veee~ Germany. . ." Italy said. The German girl turned her head.

"What?" She replied.

"I know this is not a good time but-"

"Then wait." Germany simply replied. She didn't let Italy finish.

"I was just wondering if we can be. . . Boyfriend and Girlfriend. . ." Italy was ready to get smacked, hitted, balled (balled is getting kicked in the crotch), kicked, or anything. Germany turned around and looked at Italy. She sighed. Italy knew that it wasn't a good sign. He already felt rejected. But they confessed to each other last night! Was that. . .All fak-?

"Sure, Italy. I would be honored to be in a relationship with you." Germany gave Italy a smile that he had never seen before. His eyes lit up. He (now) felt like the luckiest man alive. He started to sing, dance, and speak in Italian. He then swooped up his new girlfriend and carried her around like a bride, still singing, dancing, and speaking Italian. Although, his girlfriend needed to use the bathroom now and she didn't know how to hold it in as a girl.

"Italy! Put me down! I know you're happy but put me down before I p-" Too late. Italy felt liquid going into his hands and down his arms. He looked at Germany who was so embarrassed. She was blushing red and pink.

"I'm sor-!" Before Germany could apologize, Italy started to laugh. Never in his lifetime, he got peed on by a girl. He knew their relationship will be successful. Germany then started to have second thoughts when she saw Italy laughing.

'Maybe. . .I should be a girl. Well actually I'm already a girl but. . . I never saw Italy this happy before. Italy was also right. . . We can love each other without being disgraced. This might be not so bad. People said there are girls who acted like boys. I also heard girls get advantages that men don't have. Hmmm. . . I would be a girl. . . For Italy. . . . even if I have to get these, 'Periods'. I would do it all for Italy. . . . . Wow, I sounded real girly there. . .Although, I would have to let people know that I'm still strong. And even if I am weak, I'll train to get stronger. I can beat up anyone, mostly. Like Italy, or. . . . Traitors like Bruder. . . . He's not a traitor. . . I'm just upset with him. . . Bruder. . . He is one of a kind. Still, I CAN'T BELIEVE I PEED ON ITALY! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! What's next?' She mostly scolded herself after. Italy then went on a 'Veee~' chant but then he placed Germany down.

"You have to change. I do too." Germany was still blushing as she grabbed the bags that Hungary gave and went into the house.

"Hey, Germany~! Let me help you get changed~! Vee~!" Italy smiled as he started to run towards her.

"What do you mean by that, Dun-? ACK!" She saw Italy run towards her. She knew she had to run away from Italy. Italy then grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up while laughing. She was trying to kick away from Italy but was kind of enjoying it too. Italy was laughing a lot, maybe too much. Germany then got away from Italy and quickly ran into her room and closed her door. Italy tried to stop laughing but he couldn't, he walked over to his official room in Germany's house, grabbed another pair of clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Prussia laid there thinking, 'Germany seems to be enjoying herself. She and Italy are. . . . - . . .WAIT THEY'RE WHAT?' He instantly got up and ran to to Germany's room and knocked on the door three times.

Knock! Knock!

"West!"

Knock! Knock!

"West!"

Knock! Knock!

"West!"

"I told you not to talk to me! I'm getting changed now so I won't be talking!" Germany yelled out. She didn't open the door for poor Prussia. Prussia was awesomely irritated. He waited and waited. Germany was taking her sweet time in there. She finally came out in her military uniform that the Italians bros fixed for her. Although, Germany wasn't wearing any panties. She already messed one pair up. It would be better to wait for Hungary to come back again with the. . . Err. . . Tampons right? And. . . . Pads? Whatever. She grunted at Prussia.

"Look, West. I'm sorry. The awesome I knew you were suppose to be a girl. I didn't want to tell you earlier because it would make you feel like a freak and. . . . I also. . . .Awesomely forgot." Prussia whistled after. Germany (at first) crossed her arms but as soon as she did that her hands were against her chest and she immediately uncrossed her arms. Give her a break! She's not use to her body yet! It's only been one day!

"You. . . .Forgot?" Germany asked.

"No, no!. . . . . .I _awesomely_forgot." The albino corrected.

"HOW CAN YOU FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Germany roared out. Prussia put out his hands in defense.

"I don't know! It's just like. . . .You know. . . Ummmm. . . .Your awesome bruder has only lived with the male you! Not the female you! I just know that you were suppose to be a girl! But it's awesome that I remembered." Prussia grinned putting his thumb up. Gilbird chirped and landed on his thumb.

"A day late and a dollar short." She murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, West. . . .You changed your clothes. Why?" Prussia scratched his head.

". . . .Well. . ." Germany couldn't tell her big brother that she peed on Italy. He would make fun of her. And she is stressed out as it is. She didn't want to lie to her own brother but she had to. For her own dignity! . . . . . If she had any left, "I didn't want to wear something that had a stupid petticoat. France gave it to me and said all ladies wore it. I think he was trying to smooth talk me. But that doesn't work." Then Prussia remembered why he wanted to talk to West.

"West! I'm not going to allow you to be in a relationship with Italy!" Prussia said firmly. Germany was quite shocked at this. First of all, did he overhear them when they were talking? And second. . . . Since when did he decided on who she should date.

"And why not?" She growled.

"He's not suitable for you! The awesome Prussia wants you to be with someone who is strong and will take care of you! And not run off!" He stated one reason.

"He is strong!" Germany yelled, "Italy is strong! He was protecting me!"

"From what?" Prussia asked.

"From getting bad-mouthed. Well kind of. Romano said some stuff that was hurtful and true. . . . I ran off and I didn't know what happened but I noticed later that he was scratched, scarred, bruised. And I know. . . .I know he did that for me because he is that kind of person. We both love each other too! But we never told each other because of our genders. Now that I'm a girl, we can be together. Why are you saying this, Bruder? When did you care of who I choosed to be with?" Prussia's younger sister replied.

"You're. . . . You're a girl now. And awesome me needs to protect. Older bruders always takes care of young sisters. So I want to take care of you. I don't want you to go with another guy and let him dump you and then you would be depressed and start going emo!" Prussia argued.

"I'm not going to go emo." She said with irritation. She then sighed and looked at the Prussian, "Do you really care that much?" He nodded with a smile. She shook her head.

"So many things are going on." The German said to herself.

"It's suppose to happen, I guess." Big bruder Prussia replied.

"What?"

"Things happen for a reason, West! The awesomeyest bruder knows." He started laughed to himself. Actually. . . More like cackling.

" 'Awesomeyest' is not a word bruder. No matter how many times you say it is, it isn't. It's not in the dictionary." Germany yawned.

"You tired?" Prussia asked with Gilbird pecking at his hair.

"Kind of."

"Did you get any sleep? What did you do last night?" Germany was startled by this question. Last night. . . . Italy and her were in bed together. Almost having. . . .

"I was just surprised about what happened yesterday that I didn't get any sleep. Well not much sleep." She lied. . . .Again. Prussia nodded his head understanding. Then he told Germany. . . .

"I still don't want you to date Italy."

"Italy and I are in a relationship and you better except it before I shoot your head off with my gun." She threatened.

"Wait. . . . You said you were in love with Italy before. You were gay? ! So what are you now? ! Bi? ! Straight? !" Germany didn't replied. She didn't know what she was now. She guessed she was now straight. Prussia continued, "Dude! This awesome guy here didn't know he had a gay bruder! Kesesesesese-"

BAM!

A punch right in the face.

Germany: 1!

Prussia: 0!

"I'm straight." She said as she walked away. Oh great. She felt it! The blood was going to come out! She ran towards the bathroom and slammed the door. The German girl sat down on the toilet. She lifted up the bottom of her military dress. The blood came out into the toilet. She watched it fall. Germany groaned knowing this week was going to be crappy. At least it was only a week. Where's Hungary with these tampons? It shouldn't be taking her long.

Italy stood there in the shower. He didn't say anything. He kind of freaked out without making any noises. Germany was in the bathroom too! Using the toilet. . . . What was Italy suppose to do? They just started dating so he couldn't possibly just go out of the shower while she was using the toilet! Does she even remember that he was using the shower? His clothes was on the floor. Did she see that? Is it okay if he can go out? He heard her groan. . . Is she. . . Doing number 2? Oh no! Oh no no noooo! Germany would kill him if she found out he caught her pooping or crapping or whatever! He stood there in silence.

Germany saw that no more blood came out. She then grabbed toilet paper and *****************************. She got up and flushed the toilet and sighed. Germany washed her hands. She left the bathroom.

Italy jumped out of the shower and got dressed quickly. He scrambled to get out of the bathroom.

Later.

Germany was terrified. She shook a little. Hungary placed her hand on the German's shoulder.

"Everything is going to be okay. . . . . . You can do this."

"I can't. . . . It's. . . -"

"Don't say that. You can do it."

"Nein. . . I can't-"

"We can spend all night here. I'm not leaving until you do it."

Germany growled but then let out a deep breath. She closed her eyes. She pushed her finger on it. It went up and into. She let out a gasp. Hungary made a little laugh. She pushed it it more. She made little noises that Hungary thought was cute.

"It's in." Germany murmured. Hungary checked, it was in.

"Pull off the applicator." Hungary said. She did as Hungary said.

"See! That wasn't so bad! Putting tampons are easy!" Hungary patted Germany's back. Germany grumbled. Hungary laughed.

"It's 8:36. . . It's late for you to go home now. Do you want to stay here?" Germany asked. Hungary nodded and thanked her. Then Hungary got a devil of an idea.

"SLEEPOVER!" Hungary sang out.

"What? Nein! Not like tha-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Prussia screamed, "WHY? WEST! WHY IS SHE STAYING? THAT'S TOTALLY UNAWESOME WEST!"

SMACK!

BAM!

Germany & Hungary: 1!

Prussia: 0!

"Where's Italy?" Hungary asked looking around.

"He had to go home. He said Romano needed help on taking care of Spain." Germany replied.

"What happened to Spain?" Hungary asked. Oh yeah that's right. . . She doesn't know. Germany explained what happened. Hungary was surprised. Although, Germany never mentioned about the crying. No one needed to know that.

"I still don't get it. How did you get into France's house?" Hungary asked pulling Germany. She wanted to go to Germany's room.

"Um. . .Well. . . France took me there!"

"You accepted because?"

"Because I wanted to. . . ?" Sounded more like a question.

"Okay. Where were Italy and Romano?"

"They. . . . Were fighting over pasta. . ." She replied.

"You're hesitating~!" Hungary sang. They got to Germany's room. Hungary jumped onto her bed and pulled Germany onto her bed too. The Hungarian giggled, "What should we do? Truth or dare? Movie? Gossip? Make-up? Stories? Yuuuurrrriiiiii~? You choose!"

"What?" Germany asked in a flummoxed way.

"The sleepover is officially starting now! Now choose what we are going to do tonight!" Hungary said. Poor Germany can't escape from her. She was forced to do something with Hungary. She is one gutsy broad, I like her.

* * *

><p>Hey! I kinda had trouble on this chapter. But oh well. OFFICIALLY GIRLFRIEND AND BOYFRIEND! Yaaaaaay~! Prussia is a guten bruder. He is so LOL! I like him! Yeah, The tampon seemed very scary. To me it was. I never use one ._. for now. . . . Hungary is so awesome- Wait that's Prussia. Thne. . .Hungary is so cool! XD Next chapter is sleepover so yeah! I quoted from Hetalia! Last sentence. Okay well please review! Bye bye! I detailed this chapter, da?<p> 


	14. Does a Sleepover include being girly?

"What?" Germany asked. She looked at the girl who was once married. From other people, they said Austria and Hungary are getting back with each other. Hungary did like Austria a lot. Then why did they divorce?

"I gave you the options. You have to choose either one of them!" Hungary giggled.

"I choose none." Grunted the German. Hungary paused there. Then she grabbed Germany's long blonde hair.

"Let go!" She yelled but the Hungarian didn't. She got behind Germany and start brushing her hand through her hair. For reason, when Hungary did this Germany didn't complain. It actually felt good. The girl looked at Germany, "You like it?" She grinned.

". . . It. . . It only feels a little good!" Said the flustered German. Hungary loved this. She never had this fun with a girl since!

"I'm going to miss your girl self. You're going to be back into a male soon, I bet." Hungary smiled and she continued brushing her hand through Germany's hair. Germany didn't reply.

'You're wrong, Hungary. I'm never going to be back into a male ever. I'm now and so on going to be a girl. You must really like me now since I'm a. . . sigh. . . .Girl. Everyone likes me better as a girl. I don't see why no one liked me as a male. . . . . Only three people did though. One is my bruder and the other two. . . . Italy and Japan. Gosh, why is that no-?' Her thoughts got interrupted when Prussia started yelling. Why was he yelling? Oh. . .What's that. . . ? Barking? Germany's dogs! She suddenly felt happy hearing them. They smashed through the door. Hungary was kind of frightened seeing them. They just appeared smashing the door. So, it's understandable why she is scared. Germany got off her bed and ran towards them.

"Aster! Blackie! Berlitz!" It's been awhile since she saw them. She can recognize each one of them by one small look. Although. . . . . They didn't recognize her. They started to growl at her. She stopped in shock.

'Why are they. . . -?' She was about place her hand down on Aster when Aster bit her hand (very hard too). Germany quickly took her hand away. Her excited smile turned into a dismayed frown. Her own dogs. . . Didn't recognize her. Hungary looked at Germany. She felt bad for her. She understood what was going on. The German girl pushed her all of her hair in the back and held it was if she was going to put it in a ponytail. Hoping this would work, Germany looked back at her dogs to see if they now recognize her. she hid her long hair in the back, so now it looked like she had short hair. The dogs at first hesitated. But the Berlitz came and rubbed against Germany. Aster came too. Blackie stood there still being unsure. Germany re-held out her hand. Blackie came in a little closer. Hungary acted like this was a life or death situation. Berlitz started to lick Germany's left boob. Although, Germany didn't notice. She still held her hand out for Blackie. Blackie came running and jumping on her. They all started to lick her. The dog lover started to laugh hard. They were tickling her with their tongues. Hungary smiled. She loves seeing people happy. Germany couldn't push them away but she didn't care.

"Okay, that's enough!" Germany said getting up. Her dogs, though, tackled her again. Germany knew that they tackle and she dodged it. She went back up on the bed and sat right next to Hungary who seemed very happy.

"You seem ha-"

The dogs jumped onto the bed and tackled Germany again with their kisses of. . . .With their licks of love. Hungary laughed and scratched Berlitz back. Germany smiled. She loved her dogs a lot. Hungary could see that. Blackie licked Hungary's cheek. Which Hungary kind of got grossed out. Dog slobber is gross. The German sat up and pushed Aster away a little.

"Oh, Germany, you probably don't have any nightgowns." Hungary asked.

"I don't." Germany said in relief.

". . . . . Then we have to sleep only in our underwear together then~" Hungary sang out. Germany instantly went away from Hungary. Although, this German didn't that this Hungarian tackles. Hungary jumped up and landed down on Germany like BAM! On the floor, Germany was laying there while growling, on top was Hungary sitting pretty on Germany.

Italy smiled as he 'veee'ed. He held up a tiny spoon. With nice, warm, yummy, soft, small pasta on it. He slowly raised the spoon up and then down. His direction was forward. He could hear a small, cute grunt. Italy grinned at this.

"Cmon Bambino Spain~! You must eat!" Italy said. Spain wouldn't budge. He closed his mouth and will never open it. He had a cute frowny face on. Romano came in with a new shirt on.

"It's too bad he threw up on you again." Italy giggled.

"YOU WANT ME TO RIP OFF TESTICALS OUT?" Romano yelled.

"EEEEEK! NO NO NO! I'M SORRY! WAAAAH~." Italy cried. Spain still wouldn't open his mouth. Romano smacked Italy in the back of the head. Italy cried again. Making Spain start to cry. South Italy started to growl.

"Ah! Romano! I have good news!" Italy remembered.

"What is it?" Romano said picking Spain up and cradled him.

"Germany and I~! Germany and I are dating! We're officially Girlfriend and Boyfriend!" Italy giggled a little. Romano still cradled Spain and looked at Italy.

"What?"

"Yes! We loved each other before and now we can date!"

"What about she changing back to a he?"

"She can't. She was suppose to be originally born a girl." Veneziano replied.

"What!" Romano said staring at his younger brother. Italy nodded.

"Yes. . . . But. . . .Actually. . .There is a way. . . . England said someone had to give up their life for them to return normal." Italy quietly said as he sat down on a chair. Romano stopped.

"You're not going to-. . . .?" Romano paused.

"I don't know. I want Germany to be happy but I want Germany as a girl." Italy sighed. His head landed into his hands. Romano re-started to cradle Spain. Spain drooled a little and fell fast asleep. He suddenly heard Italy cry. Romano sighed and sat down next to Italy in another chair.

"Veneziano. Don't cry or else you'll wake Spain up and he'll start crying and I'll start stabbing you with a Swiss army knife that I got from Switzerland himself. You should choose what seems right to you. Although. . . . You tend to choose the wrong ways." Romano sighed after.

"But I don't know which one is right!" Italy cried.

"Later, you will find out. . . . . . I hope. You wouldn't know the right choice even if it was standing right infront of you." Romano murmured the last part.

"Grazie, Romano. You're a great brother." Italy smiled.

"Pffft. No I'm not." Romano replied in disbelief, "Now go to sleep before you do something stupid."

"Romano! I won't do anything stu-!"

Spain started to cry.

CHINK.

Romano had his Swiss army knife right in his left hand. Spain in his left (both hand and arm), "YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Italy screamed and ran around Spain's house as Romano chased him. Spain continued to cry.

There, sat a girl. . . . A girl with pigtails. . . . . She sat there growling. . . . .Her arms crossed. . . . . Her pigtails were long. It reached down to her hips. She looked at the other person next to her. It was a girl too. The other girl smirked and held the girl's pigtail. Then, a man appeared.

"Hey,why are you up so la-. . . . . ." He looked at the girl with the pigtails. He stared at her. She stared at him back. Then he had a huge, evil grin.

"Kesesesese~! West? ! You look so girly! Kesesesese~. When did you decide to have pigtails? Keseseseses-"

"Shut up, bruder. Hungary did i- . . . "

"Yeah yeah! Why are you staying up so late? What have you been doing?" Prussia asked. Then he noticed something. . . .They were only in bras and panties.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAH! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON WEST! AND YOU TOO, HUNGARY!" Prussia screamed. He ran out. Hungary laughed while Germany hid herself in blankets.

Prussia went back into his bedroom, went to bed and to go to sleep. But. . . . He couldn't. He was thinking about West. It's all different now, West is a girl! He needs to protect her more! West is cute as a girl though. But he can't let just any man date her. No no! He needs to find her the right guy! Then Prussia wondered. . . What would Germany be like if she was always a girl and a bit more nicer. . . .

WARNING! YOU ARE GOING TO THE AWESOME PRUSSIA'S HEAD! THIS IS NOT REAL! YOU ARE BEING WARNED AGAIN. YOU MAY NOT WANT TO READ BECAUSE OF PRUSSIA'S. . . . .Uuum. . . SOMETHING! YOU ARE WARNED!

Prussia's Mind~

What would West be like if she was always a girl and a bit more nicer?

"Big bruder? Or do you want me to call you onii-sama?" Asked a cute innocent girl.

"Oh Kesesesese~ West, you choose!" Prussia said in a manly tone and act.

"Okay! Then it's still going to be big bruder!" She smiled cutely.

"Ah! Big bruder! I need help! I'm trying to move something but it's too heavy. . ."

"I'll awesomely do it for you, West!" He pushed the whatever it was away.

"Oh thank you, big bruder!" She jumped on him and gave him a hug.

END OF PRUSSIA'S MIND.

Prussia then thought to himself, 'West would be so much cuter if she was like that. Things nev- . . . . Maybe my idea wasn't such a good one. . . I can't imagine West acting like that. She would kill me if she knew about this.' He was silent, 'Wow. . . I can't believe it. . . I'm getting use to calling West a she. Yes. . . .But the truth is. . . . . .I am Awesome. . . .' With that he went to bed.

Germany was fast asleep. Hungary was on top of Germany sleeping too. Then Hungary rolled off and rolled onto the bed. The dogs were sleeping on the floor. It was a nice silent night. The sleepover was a scare for poor Germany. But at least she's asleep now.

Italy jumped into Romano's bed. He couldn't believe everything was happening. Romano was sleeping in Spain's bed with tiny Spain. Veneziano was going to go his new girlfriend tomorrow! What should they do? Go out on a date? Maybe Italy should buy her clothes. Yeah! Or flowers? Chocolates? Maybe they should go to a movie! Wait. . . Would Germany like it? Hmmm. . . .Well Germany is still a guy inside. So she may want to do. . . . Guy stuff! Yeah! Yeah! Like. . . . .Like. . . . . Like. . . . like. . . .like. . . .Like what. . . .? Like. . . .Ah! Drinking! Germany likes drinking! Yes! Tomorrow, they'll go drinking! Italy's treat! He smiled and went to sleep. Yeah. . .Tomorrow will be great. . . Nothing will ever go wrong.

Meanwhile, England was searching through his books. He could not find a single spell that could change gender with this kind of situation without sacrifice. He cursed as he threw a spell book at the wall. He cursed more. Sealand walked in. England didn't notice him and continued to yell. Sealand was scared. He hadn't seen Britain this angry since. He trembled as he walked to England. The kid touched England's shoulder which made the British turnaround with an angry expression. Sealand jumped back in fright. England's face expression soften when he saw it was Sealand.

"What do you want, Sealand?" England asked.

". . . . . Do. . . You. . . . Want my help? I want to help. Please don't smack me. I just want to help Germany." Sealand asked. He remembered what Germany said before. He also knew Germany needed help.

England stood there with his eyes widened a little. He stood there. He recognized what Sealand because. . . . He use to say that same thing, 'I want to help! Please don't smack me.' with his brothers. Although. . . .His brothers smacked him and did even worse. He knelt down. He understood Sealand a little bit more. But he wasn't ready to accept Sealand as a nation.

"Yes. Yes, Sealand. . . . You can help me." Sealand lit up. England would usually instantly say no! England continued, "But how would you help me?"

"I don't know but I want to help!"

"I never knew you liked Germany this much. You used to be kind of scared of him." England said getting up. Sealand thought for a moment.

"Well. . . .Ever since Germany became a female she''s been like a big sister I never had. She helped me, comforted me. She seemed to be a little softer as a girl than as a guy." Sealand smiled. England stared at Sealand. What did he mean by that? He didn't have a big sister but he did have a big brother! And this name was England! Why didn't Sealand go to him? HE was his big brother.

"And. . . Why do you want to help? If you like female Germany so much you wouldn't help." England asked quietly.

"She helped me. She made me understand. . . . .How you feel. . . Our relationship.. She told me how to make it better! Although, sometimes you are a jerk!" Sealand replied. England started to laugh.

"So in return, I want to help Germany. Even though I'll start to be scared by her again. . . I at least know she'll be happy. My debt will be paid! I do owe her!" Sealand continued smiling. England stopped laughing and gave a smirk.

"Okay then! Look through those books over there and try to find one that says anything about gender changing, okay? I'll check them over to see if I can use them. Sometimes. . .Or a lot of times, I can't use them. That's why I was so mad. Ugh. What's next? If America comes here. . . . I'll KILL him." England said walking to some other books. Sealand followed.

'I've never been this close with England since! He's really different. He's. . . What I've always wanted. A big brother. Thank you, Germany.' Sealand then stopped and asked England, "Wait. . . Why do you want to help Germany? I thought you hated Germany."

"I don't know. I just feel like I should help! Even though I dislike her a lot. . . . She sometimes bobs my uncle but. . . .Ugh. . . I don't know! I just am!" England started to get flustered. Sealand smiled and nodded.

"Wait! It's WAY past your bedtime! You little tricker!" England yelled.

"It's only 9:56!" Sealand complained.

"Yeah. . . PM! At NIGHT!" England scolded.

"Pleeeeaaaaseeeee~?" Sealand used pretty please. . . . With sugar on top! Includes a cherry!

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssseeeeee~? Pretty please~? With Fish and chips on top?" Sealand re-asked.

". . . .Fine."

Fish and chips always worked.

* * *

><p>Confusing a little! Time differences!<p>

Germany, Prussia, Hungary - Around 10:00 PM through 12:00 AM

Italy, Romano, Spain - Around 6:30 PM, 9:25 PM

Sealand and England - 9:50 PM

I had trouble on this chapter. I wanted to make this story go quicker. I'm starting to run out of ideas, don't worry I think I can make some up. Prussia mind. . . .*shivers* He has a. . . .strange mind. Poor Germany lol! Hungary forces poor Germany to wear pigtails! LOL!Hmmm. . .Imagine Fem!Germany in pigtails. . . .. . I kind of can. . . .But then after Fem!Germany stabs me in the head with a Swiss army knife that she got from Romano. Oh! What do you think of Baby Spain? Good? Bad? Maple Le-. . . . .? (HA HA NO MAPLE LEAF!). Italy is going to make the decision soon. . . .Romano is trying to be a big bro and help him! Although. . . He has to take care of Spain more. England and Sealand's relationship is getting better, eh? I love heart warming stuff. Although I don't think my story is heart warming. Also. . . I wasn't planning to have Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster there but Oh well. I think they fitted in the story pretty well. Next chapter! Italy and Germany's date! Any predictions? Please review! Bye bye! Hasta La Pasta!


	15. The Italy Fan Club?

The German girl woke up with a little drool on her lip. She wiped it away and rubbed her eyes. Oh boy, how late did she stay up? Germany turned to see Hungary sleeping. . . . With no bra. This made Germany freeze up. She wasn't use to her body so she wouldn't be obviously use to be seeing other women body. She quickly threw a blanket over Hungary. Why wasn't that Hungarian girl wearing a bra? . . . What exactly happened?

LAST NIGHT!

12:35 - After Prussia went to sleep.

"We should be going to sleep. I'm taking my hair out of these embarrassing pigtails. You can sleep in Italy's be-"

"Oh! Germany want to drink some beer?" Hungary asked not letting Germany finish. Germany sighed.

"Where did you get that?"

"I brought it with me!"

"What? ! Why haven't I noticed? !" Germany should've seen it. Hungary shook it.

"Sooooo? Want some? I brought some cups!" She asked still shaking it.

"Fine. . . .Only a shot." Grunted Germany.

LATER.

"Ha! Germany this would be your 45th shot! Ha ha ha!" Said a drunken Hungarian.

"I don't care. Gimme more!" demeaned a drunk German. Hungary opened another bottle.

A LITTLE BIT LATER!

"I only wanted Austria to kiss me! But NOOO! Prussia got in the waaaaaaaaaay." Hungary complained still drunk.

"So are you saying you wanted someone to kiss you?" 'Hic'ed the German.

"Yeah!" She replied taking another drink. Germany poured beer into her cup. Hungary suddenly looked at Germany and gave a grin that France would of gave if it was a pervy moment, "Hey! Germany! Gimme a kiss~!" She giggled.

"Hm-?"

SMACK!

Both of their lips met. They were kissing each other. Well Hungary was more seme in this kiss. Germany was laying down on the bed while Hungary was topping on her. They kissed for a good minute or two before Hungary laid on the bed too. They started to laugh hard like two drunks.

"I'm going to let my girls air out." Hungary drunkenly said while taking her bra off. Germany was still laying on the bed laughing.

LATER EVEN MORE!

Germany was sleep while Hungary was sleeping on top of her until she rolled off of Germany and onto the bed.

PRESENT!

Germany saw all of the beer bottles on the floor. She started to freak out. Did she get drunk? ! CRAP. This is not good. . . .Oh crap. . . Hangover. . . .

Italy woke up about 8:56 AM. He shifted around in the bed before getting up. He got up and wore a black button down shirt, long sleeves. He wore a blue tie with blue pants. He also placed on his belt. He didn't want his pants falling off. He walked into the kitchen. Romano wasn't awake? Oh well. He'll make some kind of Italian cuisine. He had to go to Germany and ask for a date!

About a few hours later.

Italy knocked on Germany's door. Waiting he thought of a pub they can go. The door opened but it was Prussia who answered, "Oh. . . It's you." Prussia didn't want to see Italy due to the fact Germany and Italy were dating.

"Ci-Ciao! Is Germany there?" Italy asked cutely. Prussia looked at Italy. And this was the same guy that yelled at Germany causing her to scramble to her big bruder. Prussia just stared at him.

"Is something wrong?" Italy asked. Prussia shook his head and sighed. He turned around and walked away, "WEST! ITALY WANTS YOU!"

Germany got startled and quickly ran towards the closet. She did need clothes to wear! Hungary's old clothes were thrown into the closet before so she should find some clothes there. Crap again. She forgot. . . .There were only dresses. She cursed dresses. She found one that wasn't flashy. . . . But a bit too long. She searched until she found another one. Green. Military green. It reached down to her knees. It was also short sleeved. Not bad. It looked like a military dress. She quickly changed into the outfit. Germany looked at Hungary who was still sleeping. A note was placed next to Hungary. The German ran out and saw Italy.

"Germany!" Italy said excitedly, "I'm going to take you out on a date!"

"What? Italy! I'm still a guy inside!" Germany growled.

"I know but were a couple! And couples go out on dates!" Italy raised a good point.

"Fine. But where?"

"A pub?" Italy asked.

'I just got over a hangover. But if I say no. . . Italy will feel. . . .That dunkoff I will kill him later.' Germany thought.

"I guess. If you want to go there." Italy nodded with a smile. He grabbed Germany's hand and ran. Germany was getting pulled by Italy and she kept yelling at Italy to let go of her hand. Italy didn't listen. He laughed instead.

Minutes later.

"Ah! It's kind of like prison? No one told me that. . . .Veee~. . . This is scary. . ." Italy got scared. Germany sighed and looked at the scared Italian.

"It's not a prison. Do you really want to go in there? You seem too frightened to go. You know, we can go somewhere else. You don't have to go and try to impress me." Germany replied.

"But I want to impress you, Germany~! Boyfriends impress their girlfriends~! Vee-heeeeh~" Italy smiled.

" 'Vee-heeeh' ? And second, I think I'm acting more like the boyfriend than the girlfriend." Germany sighed and then said to herself, "Although, I do want to be a boyfriend."

"Veeeeee~. . . ? So I have to be more. . . . . Seme?" Italy asked.

" 'S-Seme'? What's that?" The German asked. Then Italy suddenly kissed Germany. This was a surprise. Out of nowhere, Italy started kissing Germany. Germany was shocked at first but then let Italy contr-. . . . Wait. . . .Germany was suppose to be the person who was in control! She was still a he! She shouldn't of let Italy incharge! But she let him? Why? Why couldn't she be in control? She pushed Italy away.

"Something wrong, Germany?" Italy asked. She shook her head. Italy continued to talk, "Then let's go!" Italy pulled Germany into the pub.

"WE WANT TWO BEERS!" Italy yelled out cheerfully. The bar man nodded and got out two beers. There were modest amount of people at the bar. All in groups or alone. Italy got the two beers and gave one to Germany. Germany held it but didn't drink it. She was thinking about how much changed in three days. And how much she changed in three days. Her thumbs rubbed on the glass.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Germany said as she placed the beer down and walked to the bathroom. Although, she ALMOST went into the men's room, she stopped herself and ran towards the women's room. She was kind of surprised when she went into the girl's room. It was much fancier than the men's room. So. . . . This is how Hungary goes to the bathroom. Germany didn't know what to do really. She just sighed and went to the sink. Her hands felt so dirty for some reason. . . . But why? She kept cleaning them but still they felt dirty. She looked in the mirror. She didn't see herself there. She saw a girl. A girl who everybody prefers. She sighed again. Her phone rang, she can already guess who it was. Germany took it out of her pocket and answered.

"Bruder, what do you want?"

"I, the awesome, just want to know if everything is okay! How did you know it was me? You're strange, West!" Prussia replied.

"Everything is fine. . . .And I know you like a book." The girl sighed at the fact her brother was being too overprotective.

"Where did that Italian-! ?" Prussia was about to say when Germany replied.

"We're at a pub. I hope you do know what a pub is." Germany felt like her brother was dumber than a sack of rocks.

"I do! I'm the king of awesome in pubs and bars! Also, do you think a pub is where you should be with that Italian? He can make pervy moves on you!"

Some other girls came into the bathroom. Germany watched them, they seemed to be a group. She continued to talk with big bro Prussia, "Listen. . . .And listen carefully, bruder. Italy and I are dating! You can't change that fact. Al-Also, I really like Italy. . . . He seemed to support me always. He's really a nice guy, why don't you trust him?" Germany smiled when she talked about Italy. They were in a relationship~! How better can this be?

CLACK!

Germany turned and saw one of the girls dropped their girly. . . Eeerr. . . Lipstick on the floor, "I'm going to hang up. Bye." She ended the call without letting Prussia finish what he was yelling. She bent over and grabbed the lipstick and gave it to the girl who dropped it.

"You dropped i-"

SMACK!

Silence.

The girl who dropped the lipstick's hand just slapped Germany in the face. Germany stood there with her eyes widened. What did she do wrong? She was just helping. Should she of helped in the first place?

"Hey! What was that for? !" Germany said irritatedly. Another girl appeared in front of Germany. She was a bit taller but not by much. Her eyes were deep sea blue. Her shoulder length hair was brown. And she was pretty well fit.

"Did you just say that you were dating Italy? Like as in North Italy? Veneziano?" The girl replied.

"Y-Yes. . . Why? Why did she slap me? !" Germany was confused.

"We can't allow this. We are the Italy (North) fan club. She had all right to slap you because you are dating the man of our dreams. So break up with him." The girl shot out.

"I'm not going to do that." Germany replied then she began to think, 'I remember. . .France, before I left his house, said to watch out for fan girls like these but I never thought it was true. I thought he was just joking.'

"Why not?" Another girl asked.

"Because I'm dating him and that's that." The German said firmly. She placed her phone back into her pocket before she got another slap in the cheek on the other side.

"Who are you?" That same girl who explained who they were asked.

"Why do you need to know?" Germany replied. She was about to walk out when The same girl yanked on Germany hair and pulled her back. Germany didn't yelp or even make a noise but she was getting ticked off.

"Who are you?" The girl asked again.

"Who are you?" Germany asked her.

"I'm the leader of the club, Anita Doucette." She replied with pride, "now who are you, Idiot?" Germany pushed Anita's hand away from her hair.

"Not telling you." She was about to leave when a different girl pushed her down. She fell right onto the floor. The girls laughed while Germany growled and got up. The same girl kicked her down again and again! Germany quickly got up and moved before that same girl could kick her again.

Anita smirked, "Enough, Kyokotashu" Kyokotashu nodded and let her leader talk.

"Look here, useless crap. Until you stop dating our Italy, We'll follow you and make your life horrible." The leader continued. Germany growled at her comment. No person should dare to call the girl who was powerful in World War II, 'useless crap'. Germany would've punched her but decided to walk away. Italy was there waiting for Germany. She walked to him and pretended to be fine.

"Hey Italy, could we go somewhere else? I'm not really in the mood for a drink." Italy questioned a little but then smiled and picked her up. Germany told Italy she wasn't in the mood for that but as usual Italy didn't listen. Anita was getting more angry as she watched Italy carry away his girlfriend. She told her group to get ready. They had a new target to defeat.

"Germany. . . .Are you okay?" Italy asked innocently.

"Ja." She replied bluntly.

"Okay." Italy looked at Germany. He knew Germany wasn't okay. What happened at the bathroom

Oh before you go crazy about the beer, Italy did pay for it! Although, Germany never drank her beer. . . .

* * *

><p>What do I say? There will always be bullies. This story sounds real cheap now :C! Btw It was hard to think up names for the evil person. It was ;3; The Italy Fan Club is sooo cheesy! This chapter was cheesy. Poor Germany too. Everything bad is happening to her! Lol. . . Hungary and Germany kissed~! EPICNESSS! What do you think should happen? I would love to hear. Honhonhonhonhonho- *SHOT* Poo. . . I got killed. . . . And it wasn't even Switzerland who shot me!. . . . . It was England. . . . I should've known. . . . .Okay anyways! Please review this cheap chapter! Bye bye!<p> 


	16. Bring Me To Life

"Where should we go?" Cheerful Italy asked. He grabbed Germany's left hand and held it. Germany did not want to hold his hand. She looked at the hand that held her hand and looked at Italy with a sigh. North Italy smiled weakly. Something was up.

"Germany. . .I don't think you're okay." He said quietly.

"I AM OKAY, ITALY. I AM FINE. SEE! FINE! I'M HAPPY! REALLY HAPPY!" Germany yelled out.

"Germany, are you sure?"

"OH MY-! GET OFF MY BACK!" She pulled her hand away from Italy. Italy's eyes widened. Why was Germany li-. . . .Now thinking. . . . Italy had an idea. Finally. . . Italy uses his brain. . . I hope. Hopefully, Italy knew what was going on.

"You're PMSing!" Italy blurted out. She stopped and stared. What? Germany crossed her arms; she was getting used to her boobs. . . . Maybe. She placed her arms back down. She was not used to them yet.

"What? What's 'PMSing'?" Germany asked. Germany (when she was a guy) never hung out with girls. She would usually be with Prussia. She never had a friend back then. . . . She only had her brother. . . . Italy laughed a little before he started to talk, "It's not good. You act all snappy, moody, and well I remember yesterday Hungary told you. Germany , please calm down. Wait a minute. . . . . Germany never drank her beer. . . . . . Why did Germany never drank her beer? She likes her beer!"

Germany paused then she opened her mouth, "I wasn't in the mood."

"Before you were."

Germany didn't reply. She didn't want Italy to find out about this. He'll get depressed. Also, he may break up with her because he'll feel guilty. She had to lie. What was a good lie? Ugh she was still mad too. Pretend to be happy. . .Pretend. . . What to say. . .What to say. . . , "H-Hey Italy!" She stuttered at first, "Let's go to. . . .Your pla-."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT ME THERE! COULDN'T YOU HAVE WAITED?" A girl yelled. Italy and Germany both turned to see. . . . .

"Hungary?" They both said. Hungary came and lunged herself on them both, "I woke up and you weren't there Germany! Why you leave me?"

"Use proper speaking and, well I did leave you a note. Did you read it?" Germany sighed.

"A whuuuuuut?" Hungary asked in surprise.

"A note."

"A note?"

"A note."

". . . .Oops. Oh hey do you remember what happened last night. I can't remember a thing!" Hungary changed the subject. But why that subject? Germany shook her head in embarrassment. Italy piped in, "What? Hungary slept over at your house, Germany?"

"Because it was too late for her to go home all alone in the dark! Although, she changed it int-" Hungary interrupted.

"Germany! You need to change your tampon! It's a good thing I brought my purse! And it's a good thing I reminded you! You know, you could- blah blah blah blah blah." Blah was the only thing Germany could hear, "Let's find a bathroom for you to change it!"

"What about me? What should I do?" The cutie Italian asked.

"Do what you have always done!" Hungary pushed Germany. Germany growled at Hungary; warning her she should stay away but do you really think she listen to Germany? No one listens to Germany. Germany, out of her PMSing, started to yell and curse at Hungary. Italy started to get scared hearing Germany yell.

Later.

Hungary had a sweat mark. She looked at Italy and gave a nervous laugh. Italy also had a sweat mark and tried to smile. They both stood in front of Germany's bathroom. The German was hiding there. . .Well not hiding but staying there and not coming out. She was yelling at them not to come in (even though it's locked) or else she'll beat the crap out of both of them. Italy tried to convince Germany to come out but Hungary stopped him.

"You shouldn't continue. She is one step away from remaking Nazis." Hungary replied walking away, "I'm just glad she changed her tampon. She could of been in deep crap."

"I get women a lot. But this is something I don't get." Cute Italy said waving his hand in front of his face. Hungary laughed a little.

"I do have to go soon. You do know Austria needs me! Remember? When you were Chibitalia?" Hungary asked as she smirked. Italy smiled as he nodded, "I have to partake. Tell Germany that there's a lot of tampons and pads next to her be-Hoooo!" Hungary interrupted what she was going to say. Did she remember something? Italy looked at her confused, "Something wrong?" Hungary shook her head. What was it?. . . . . Oh! Did she remember what happened last night? Yes. . . In fact she did. . . .She remembered the kiss. She was blushing and she was also embarrassed.

"Anyways! I have to go! Bye!" The girl from Hungary ran as fast she could. Italy gave a small laugh for no reason. Germany was still yelling. . . .

Few hours later.

Italy's eyes shot open. Ah? ! Did he fall asleep? He got up from the floor and stretched. He turned and saw the bathroom door still locked but he did hearing cute snores coming from the door. Seems like Germany fell asleep too. Did she stay up late last night? Italy knew why he fell asleep. . . .It was siesta time. Germany doesn't have a siesta time. She must of stayed up. Italy wondered what Hungary did to Germany last night. Well, he'll ask Hungary what happened next time. North Italy grabbed a safety pin that was on his tie and tried to pick the lock.

Click!

Success! He placed the safety pin back on his tie and opened the door to see Germany laying against the side of the bathroom drawers. Germany would usually never do this. Italy chuckled, he gently picked up Germany and walked into her bedroom and placed her down. She would've killed him if she knew about this. Italy grabbed out his phone and took a picture of his sleeping beauty. Germany was shuffling around. . . Hmmm. . .Italy sat right down next to her and wondered if she was having a bad dream.

Dream Sequence~

Germany found herself on top of a building. It was a bit windy; she walked around to see what was going on. She turned around to see a familiar well-known face. When she turned it around. . . . .It was herself. . . .Her male self! Male Germany was standing there on the edge of the building. Female Germany didn't know why but she ran towards him. Maybe she was happy to see her male self again. She extended her arm out, she was reaching for male Germany. Male Germany watched her; at first, he had a blank look but then he gave her a small, sad smile. Female Germany knew something wasn't right. Her hopes went down, she stopped and stared at male Germany. It looked like he was trying to say something but couldn't. Female Germany watched his mouth trying to say something. But nothing came out. Nothing. . . . Then male Germany opened his mouth and did actually say something. But it wasn't something female Germany wanted to hear. Something she would never ever wanted to hear her male self say.

"Good-bye."

Female Germany's pupils were very small and her eyes were very widened. Male Germany. . . . Slowly fell back. Female Germany ran towards him, her arm was still extended out and her hand was ready to grab him. She ran as fast as she could. Watching her male self slowly falling was absolutely terrifying. Was he. . . .Was he going to do suicide? No! They both would never. Germany. . . . Just Germany. . . Would never do suicide! Female Germany's hand grabbed. Did she got him? ! Did she actually got him? !

Air.

Air was all she had in her hand.

He fell off.

Female Germany couldn't watch it. She stepped back in horror. Her male self. . . . . Why. . . ?

She fell onto her knees.

She grabbed herself.

Then she screamed out loud.

"NO!" Germany screamed as she woke up. Her eyes were widened. She blinked a few times before noticing. . . . She was crying in her sleep. She used the palm of her hands to wipe the tears away. Germany couldn't understand what her dre-. . . Nightmare meant. Why did she even dream this? What did it mean? Why did her male self fall? Why did he kill himself? ! WHY? ! She felt pain in her heart. It was as if a chunk of her heart was missing.

"WEST? !" Prussia came running in. He looked at Germany who was sitting on her bed just staring at him, "WHAT HAPPENED? ! WHY DID YOU SCREAM? !" He was freaking out.

"Sorry, I just woke up from a nightmare." Germany mumbled as she yawned a bit, "Ah? Where's Italy?"

"He had to go home but that doesn't matter. What was your nightmare about?" Prussia said sitting down on her bedside grabbing her hand and held it. Okay. . . . This is different. . . Prussia usually doesn't hold his little burder- Wait. . . No. . . . Schwester. Germany looked at Prussia hand holding her hand for a minute. She looked back up at Prussia and sighed.

"It's nothin-. . .Wait. . . I fell asleep? ! Why didn't anyone wake me? ! I don't usually sleep in the day time! I'll kill that Hungarian!" Germany got out of bed and stomped away. Prussia watched his use-to-be-bruder stomping away. He smiled a little. Germany was still Germany. And Prussia. . . . . Is still awesome. He got up from the bed and walked out too.

Germany sighed as she looked in the kitchen. She was actually hungry. Prussia ate all of the wursts. . . That stupid dunkoff. Nothing goo- WAIT! WHY DID THEY HAVE SCONES? ! DID PRUSSIA ACCEPT THEM FROM ENGLAND? ! WHEN WAS THIS? ! STUPID PRUSSIA! Germany groaned at the scones and threw those things (scones) away. She was thinking about both her nightmare and how she ruined a date with Italy. Why did she have to go to the bathroom? Maybe she should've stayed with Italy and drank. Why did Hungary have to appear? Why did she have to have. . . .PBS? No. . .It was. . . . . .Uuuummmm. . . .PSM?. . . . PSG? No, PSG was a show Japan showed Prussia. Prussia became a fan of it. Err. . . . . .Oh! PMS! Yeah. . .Stupid Period. Then she have to change tampons, which she hated. She had to change soon too or else something bad would happen. Germany looked at female body. It was bad. She wanted to have a p*nis again. She wanted balls again. She wanted short hair again; well she could have short hair but Italy and Romano would kill themselves if they saw her with short hair. She wanted to be strong again. She wanted to be taller again! She did NOT wanted boobs! She wishes they could just disappear. She now wished that she was originally a girl so she wouldn't have to learn new things and have different emotions. Germany still didn't understand her dream. She can't tell Prussia. . . Or Italy. . . She just couldn't. Though, there is one who she can tell it to. Hopefully, he'll play nice.

DING DONG!

"I'll get it!"

The door opened.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is E-"

"GERMANY!" Sealand jumped onto Germany who was a little surprised at his actions. She caught him in the air, the kid started to laugh at this. He found it funny. Germany just gave a small smile and sighed.

"Hello Sealand." The German replied, "Is England there? I need to talk to him." Germany placed Sealand down onto the ground.

"Oh yeah! Me and England were trying to find spells for you to return normal!" Sealand answered. Germany then remembered what a certain Country of love told her.

"It's, 'England and I'. And what? You have?"

Sealand nodded and pulled Germany inside before closing the door. He gave a yell, "YOU BRITISH JERK! GERMANY IS HERE AND WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" He then turned to Germany and asked her a question, "Can I come too?"

"I'm sorry but this is between me and England." She said. Hmmm. . .Very good, Germany. Trying not to hurt Sealand's feelings. You sounded really nice. Good job, Germany.

"It's, 'England and I'." Sealand smirked.

"So I forgot." Germany smiled. She never felt this happy with a child before. She really didn't recognize Sealand as a nation, she still didn't. But she liked having a friendship with him. Made her feel a bit more younger. Great, now she is making herself feel old. She's not old! 20 years old is pretty young!

"Germany? What are you doing here?" England said coming out a dark room with his cloak on.

"I. . . .Needed. . .To talk. . .To you. . " She said awkwardly looking at England in his ridiculous cloak.

"Hmm? Oh, ignore the cloak." England said taking it off and throwing it onto a couch, "What do you need to talk about? If it's a spell, Sealand and I are working on it. We can't find one yet but if we do find one we'll tell you."

"Danke but-"

" 'Danke' ?" England asked.

"Sorry. Thank you. That was German for-"

"Oh. Sorry!" England was a bit embarrassed. Germany shook her head, "Don't be. I should've talked in English." Sealand walked towards England and turned to look at Germany, "I'm trying my best!"

"Thank you." Germany replied smiling at Sealand.

"WHOA! GERMANY IS ACTUALLY SMILING? !" England freaked out.

"ARE YOU SAYING I CAN'T SMILE?" Germany yelled.

"So wait, what did you wanted to talk to me about?" England asked. Germany first looked at Sealand and giving him a look to go away. Sealand, at first, didn't understand until Germany started to make it obvious. Sealand (sneak as he is) ran but into a different room so he could hear. Germany then turned her head to look at England.

"Sit down." England said.

"Thank you." Germany thanked again.

"Do you want me to escort you to a seat?" He asked her.

"I'm perfectly fine!" She said a little flustered. She sat down in a chair; as well England did too.

"Now. What's wrong?" He asked.

Later~ . . . .Kol Kol Kol. . . .

"Strange dream." England replied, "What happened when you woke up?"

"Well. . . I kind of screamed no and bruder, Prussia, came asking me what's wrong but I didn't tell him about the dream." She kind of blushed when she said she screamed. Great Britain nodded in sympathy.

"I think I can figure out your dream but please. . . Realize I'm not a wise man. I mean, I AM wise but not like a wise man." UK replied waving his hand around like Poland.

"I know you're obviously not a wise man. Just please tell me." Germany pleaded a little there. Sealand looked at Germany, he was really worried about Germany now. Even though, that wanna-be nation was a kid, he understood the nightmare. . . Just like his big brother.

"Your. . . . .Your male self. . . . He's disappearing. He feels unwanted. It's better for him to disappear and let your girl self to take over. He'll never appear again." England slowly replied.

A little silence. Then Germany spoke.

"I'm still like my male self though! I still have his personality!" She got up.

"Please calm down, Germany." England said.

"How can he feel unwanted if I still have his personality? !" She asked. England thought of a few minutes about this. He couldn't find an answer. What was that answer. . .?

"Because!. . . .Because your body! Because your voice! Because your hair! Physically! You may have that personality but your appearance is gone! He feels like it should be better if you're a girl because. . . . . . Well. . . .Reasons I guess."

Germany and England both turned their heads to see Sealand there.

"Sealand? !" Germany looked at the micronation.

"Don't eavesdrop! I thought I taught you better!" England scolded.

"But you eavesdrop on the Axis. Especially Germany and Italy."Sealand tattled! England froze. So did Germany. She quickly turned her head and looked at Mr. Eyebrows, "You. . . . What?"

"S-Sealand! Don't lie!" England lied.

"You. . . . You listened. . . . . You listened to conversations of Italy's and mine's?" She asked.

"N-Never! Sealand is a liar!" Great Britain lied again.

"It's sad when I trust a kid more than an adult." Germany replied. England heard Germany's knuckles crack. Crap. He was a goner.

Later.

Sealand laughed at the poor nation on the floor cursing at Germany.

"Hey Germany! Your dream reminds me of a song I heard in America! It's called, 'Bring me to life!'" Sealand spoke out.

"Really?" Germany wasn't interested.

"Anyways," England said getting up, "I hoped that helped your nightmare problem. We need to continue working on the spells. Even though. . . You beaten the crap out of me."

'I didn't even try." Germany thought, "Wait? We? As in, you and Sealand?"

"Yeah! Didn't I tell ya before?" Sealand asked.

"Sorry, I forgot." She replied, "Thank you. I have to go now. I think I'm going to get home late."

"Women shouldn't drive alone home in the night time. Perverts are out there." England replied back.

"I'm fine! I'll get home safe. Since, when did you care?" Germany asked.

"Well. . .Since you ARE a girl."

'Since I'm a girl. . . ' Germany thought.

"I have to go! Bye!" She turned and left.

Later.

"I'm home. Great. . . " Said a tired German girl. She closed the door and took her shoes off. She walked to the couch and fell right down onto it. She should fall asleep right here. She hoped for no nightmares and fell asleep. Prussia was making hot cocoa. He was a little tired himself but he wanted hot cocoa! He walked out of the kitchen with his mug.

"Guten Nacht. . . .Ludwig."

Germany smiled.

* * *

><p>The beginning wasn't planned out very well but whatever. I LOVE how I wrote this chapter. Yes, I made the nightmare up when listening to Bring me to life by Evanescene. To me I think it fits perfectly. Although at the end. Male Germany doesn't fall and die. But Female Germany doesn't save Male Germany. . . .Italy saves Male Germany. It would of made a great music video! LOL! I USED GERMANY'S HUMAN NAME! OMG! I was going to wait but Nah! Prussia deserves the light! He likes hot cocoa, non? Anywho! Please review! Bye bye!<p> 


	17. Swing Countries

"England. . . . Is Germany really okay? You said she was suppose to be a girl. And she got upset. Now she had this nightmare. She sounded upset about that." Sealand asked. England shut a spell book and placed it back on the self.

"I don't think so. But that Kraut won't admit it. Heh, Sealand, you really like Germany now." England smiled.

"Well yeah! She is much nicer! And She helped our relationship! But you're still a jerk!" Sealand smirked. England made a small laugh while looking through a new book. Sealand was looking in a book too. Nothing. No spells to change gender without sacrifice.

"How many days until you go back to Sweden and Finland?" England asked.

"One." Sealand replied bluntly. England looked at Sealand, "I'll change that." Sealand turned his head and smiled in excitement, "I'm going to stay longer? !"

"I'll make you stay. You seem to enjoy being here." United Kingdom smiled.

"England?"

"Yes, Sealand?"

"Why don't we call each other by our real names?"

England didn't reply.

"England?"

Nothing.

"England?"

"I don't know. Before, we countries were scolded by that." England weakly replied.

"Who scolded you?" Sealand asked. England stopped reading, "My boss. It was not official. Our official names were our country's name."

"Then why do we have human names?"

"Because. . . . Because we are still humans." Sealand looked at England who seemed upset now. Sealand didn't reply to him. He continued reading. The micronation did not want to upset his brother anymore. Just look for a spell.

Germany woke up to see. . . . .

DUN DUNT.

"FRANCE? !" Germany yelped. France stood there with his arms crossed. He gave a dramatic sigh. Germany sat up and stared at the Frenchy, "What. . .WHAT are you doing here? HOW did you get in here? Did bruder let you in?"

"Look, Mon Cheri, I came here because Prussia and I went out for a drink. But he got drunk and almost told everyone your secret. I stopped him with a, 'Smack! Smack! Smack!'! Honhonhonhonhonhon~." France laughed.

"He what?"

"I'm not repeating myself!" France replied. Germany got up from the couch that she was sleeping on, "Is he here? !"

"Yeah! I brought him ho- Were you even listening to me?" The country asked the girl country.

"Where is h-?"

"WEST-O!" As if on cue, Prussia came, "HOW'S MEIN PETITE SCHWESTER?"

"Hey! No using French words, Prussia!" France said to him.

"He's drunk. . . . . . Yay. . ." Said a cynical German. Prussia jumped onto Germany's lap, "Why is Westy wearing a dress. . . .?" Drunkie Prussia asked oddly.

"Because there was no other cloth- Get off of me!" Germany pushed Prussia.

Plunk!

Prussia sat on the floor. He didn't care that he was pushed off. He just curled up and started talking to Gilbird. France, 'Ohonhonhon'ed. Germany just growled, "I have to go."

"Where?" France asked.

"Bathroom." Germany walked away.

"Why?"

"NOT TELLING YOU THAT!" Germany barked out.

"Boo. . . ." France said as he picked Prussia up and plopped him into the couch. Prussia started to sing a song that screams a lot. France plugged his ears. Oh boy, how drunk was Prussia?

Later~ Ohonhonhonhonhon

Germany was getting use to this tampon thing. Although, it still hurts a little. Hey! When you think about it; Germany has been a girl for four days! She was wearing the same clothes as she did yesterday. The German girl decided to call Italy. She wanted to make sure that her boyfriend was okay; since you know the date was a disaster!

Click!

"Ah? Italy is that you?" Germany asked.

"Germany~! How are you? I'm good! Veee~! Hey! Wanna do something today? I was thinking movies! There's a movie I want to see! It's called. . . . ' _Swing Kids_' ! It's in Germany too! I don't know what it's about but it sounds good!" Italy replied.

" 'Swing. . . Swing Kids'? That sounds like swing dancing. Yeah, I remember. In World War II times, people swing danced in big clubs. Although, it was illegal. We got it from America. Nazi would come and force people to get out and later close the clubs. They didn't allow it because lots of it were Jewish. I know how to swing dance too. At first, I thought the Nazis were good. So I followed them. But then. . . . My eyes opened. I realized. . . Hitler was all wrong! He. . . . He. . . He brainwashed me! He brainwashed everyone! I didn't know we were forcing Jews to go into concentration camps! I didn't know that they were tortured! I didn't know that they were killed! I didn't know! I. . . .I killed over six million innocent Jews. And I didn't even know it. I'm so. . . . .I'm so glad. . .That the Allies stopped me.! I'm so glad you went to their side! Or else you would of been in a disaster like I was! I. . . I was really happy. At first, I felt like you betrayed me but I knew it was for a good reason. Though. . . Japan. .He. . . .Mmmgh. . . Now that I think about it. . .I caused all of the World Wars. . . . .I. . . -" Germany bit her bottom lip very hard. It began to bleed. She closed her eyes, water drops rolled down her cheeks. But she made no crying noise.

"Germany! No! You did not! Please! I didn't mean for this to happen! I just thought you may wanted to watch a movie with me! I thought since it was in Germany, or took place in Germany, I thought you may like it too! I didn't mean to bring something like this up!" Italy apologized.

"I. . . .I know. Sorry. I don't know why I got so. . . .-"

"Emotional?" Italy asked.

"Ja. That. Please forgive me." Germany took a deep breath, "I would like to go too."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Germany?"

"Ja?"

"I love you." Italy smiled as he said this.

Germany's face expression didn't change. . . But her tough act couldn't hold up and she broke into laughter. Germany smiled and replied, "I love you too."

"Come to my house! I bought the movie!"

"I thought you said you never saw it."

"Yeah! I never saw it but I bought the movie because it was in Germany!" Germany sighed but was smiling at the same time. Italy is so stupid. . . . But in a good way. A way Germany liked.

"Ja. See you then."

"See you later~!"

CLICK!

Germany placed the phone down and turned around.

"Italie?" France asked. Prussia and France were behind a wall with their heads poked out. Germany froze there. She was startled and embarrassed. The German was speechless. They were listening in? ! Her cheeks were red and pink, a blend. Prussia was grinning. France was confused.

"West! You're going out? To whom? To where?" Prussia grinned more.

"Didn't you hear? It was Italie! But I want to know why was she pausing and repeating." France didn't think that maybe she was crying. He should've known. Prussia's grin dropped.

"WHAT? ! YOU WERE TALKING TO THAT ITALIAN? !" Prussia's big brother act appeared. Germany sighed and ignored him.

"But Mon Cheri. You were wearing those clothes yesterday, no?" France asked with a smooth sound to his French accent.

"Yeah. How do you know that?" Germany said as if France was doing the cancan.

"Because you were sleeping in those clothes." He replied, "You need to wear something else! Ohonhonhon~."

"Nein."

"C'mon, Italie would like it." France persuaded. Germany paused for a moment. She did wanted to make Italy happy. She growled and cursed at first but then calmed down and looked at the Frenchman who was patting Prussia's back. Prussia groaned.

"Fine. But I can't wear any of the clothes Hungary gave me. Too embarr-"

"Hungary gave you clothes? Where? Maybe I can help you, yes?" France smiled. Germany started to groan too. France helping HER to pick out CLOTHES. Ugh, fine. She was not in the mood to argue. Germany gave France liberty to do it.

"It's funny. You and Prussia are so alike." The Frenchy said while running off to choose clothes for the girl.

"WHAT? ! WE ARE NOT ALIKE!" Germany yelled.

Later. Fusososososo

"Germany? Wow! You look so cute! I never thought you would wear something like that!" Italy giggled as he opened the door more. Germany stood there growling and blushing a deep pink. The country of love chose a white sundress (very thin straps). It reached down to her knees. Germany wished she could kill both herself and France. . . . Oh heck, Prussia too! And maybe Italy too for witnessing this!

"I'll kill France." She whispered to herself.

"Come in, Germany!" Italy said welcoming her. Germany walked in before Italy shut the door.

"The movie is already to watch! Take off your shoes and hop into the couch with me!" Italy ran to the couch and hopped onto it. Germany sighed and took her shoes off and walked to where the couch was. Although, Italy was laying on it. Where was she suppose to sit? !

"Lay with me~. Veee~" Italy winked.

"WHAT? ! W-WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST SOMETHING LIKE- LIKE- LIKE THAT? ! HAVE YOU BEEN WITH FRANCE? !" Germany yelled out. She was blushing so hard. She was very flustered. Italy covered his ears and waited until she was done talk-. . . .Yelling. . . At him. Veneziano uncovered his ears and replied.

"Well. . . Since we're a couple I thought you may want to be closer to me-"

"NEIN."

"WAAAAH~ DON'T PUNCH ME! AT LEAST NOT IN THE BALLS! THEY JUST-" Italy freaked and chatter and screamed more. Germany had to calm herself down, yes. . . Just calm down.

"This crap is getting old. Look just put the movie on." She sighed.

"It's already on! I just need to push play!" Italy stopped crying, "Now please Germany~! Lay with me? Veee~" He smiled at her. She was unsure but. . . . .Did she really have a choice? Germany growled and slowly inched towards Italy. North Italy patted the couch. She growled and laid right next to Italy. Veneziano placed his arms around Germany's neck. His hands were almost touching her boobs. Germany felt her left eye was twitching.

"VENEZIANO! WHY THE HECK WERE YOU YELLING? !" Romano said stomping while holding a crying baby, "I'M GOING TO KILL Y-!" He stopped and saw Germany and Italy. He gaped when he saw them both laying on the couch together.

Germany and Italy both whipped their heads. Italy was smiling. Germany was flustered.

"D-Don't do what. . .What you were going to do. ." Romano stuttered.

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO DO THAT!" Germany yelled.

"We're just watching a movie! Veeeeee~" Italy replied.

"Oh. THEN WHY ARE YOU LIKE THAT? !"

"Because~! We. Are. In. A. Relationship~!" Italy said in syllables. Romano sighed and made a grunt. Spain stopped crying when Romano went quiet; he started to play with Romano's tie.

"Just keep quiet, okay? That means you too Potato Weigher." Romano turned around and walked away.

"Hmmm. . . Now I wonder;" Veneziano said, "Why doesn't Romano go to England for help? Like you know, for Spain since he's a bambino."

"I don't know, just play the movie already." Germany said in apathy. Italy pressed the play button.

PLAY

Later Kesesesesese

"NOOOOO!" Italy cried, "WHY IS HE GOING TO DIE? ! WAAAAAAH~! I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE! HE WAS GOOD! BEFORE HE WAS ABOUT TO GET BRAINWASHED BUT HE SNAPPED OUT IT!"

"You're just inferring that he is going to die. You do know, people survived the concentration camps, right?" Germany asked. In the back of her mind she wondered why she felt so bad and guilty watching the movie. She has to keep that in the back of her head. She doesn't want to ruin Italy's day.

"They did. . . ?" Italy wiped a tear.

"You should know. Germany said a bit more quieter.

"Oh? Veee~! Yeah! I helped set them free!" Italy began to get happy.

"Ja. Because you went to the Allies side." She said more quieter. North Italy was happy that people survived the concentration camps. He was going to speak again when. . .

"VENEZIANO! POTATO PATTER! STOP YELLING!" Romano yelled out.

"Germany? Do you know how to swing dance? Both ways?" He asked.

"Both ways? As in boy moves and girl moves. Ja. Sadly, when I was a kid, Prussia forced me to swing dance as a girl. That was terrible. But yes, I do. Why?" Germany replied as she got off the couch and placed her shoes on.

"Just wondering~!" Italy gave a big smile, "Hey! Let's go to your place!"

"What? Why? I'm afraid if bruder is there, he may ruin it for you. He's been acting weird lately. I don't really know why he is acting like as if he was my vati but-"

"Vati?" Italy asked.

"It means father." She sighed.

"Oh! Well, I don't care! Let's just go!" Italy jumped off the couch and grabbed Germany's wrist and pulled her. The door was opened then slam shut very hard making Romano yell again.

Later. . . . .Again.

"Seems like bruder is not home." Germany said looking around. No reply back from Italy, "Hey Italy, now that I think about it. . . Why are we here?" No reply again.

"Italy?"

"Italy?" Germany looked around. She stopped to see Italy right next to the CD player, "What are you doing? Do you want to listen to music? Is that all we came here for? I thought you had your own CD player. If not, you could have used your computer. Although, Romano wouldn't be happy."

"Germany? Is this swing music?" Italy said holding up a record.

"Yeah, but that's a record not a CD. But I do have a record player too. Bruder uses it a lot to annoy me with records he made which sound horrible. I can get it out if you want." Germany replied.

"Yay~! Please do!" Veneziano smiled. The German went to the closet, where it was stored, and got it out. (By the way the door was already opened due to Prussia never closing stuff. Like doors.) She kicked the door close and came back.

"Here." She placed it down on the floor and Italy instantly grabbed the record and placed it in it. He was smiling so much. But why? He should've heard Swing music before. What is inside his head?

"Italy, why are so exciting hearing this?" Germany asked with a sweatmark.

"Because~" Italy giggled.

"Because what?" Germany asked again.

Italy ,first, turned up the volume on the record. He then jumped up and grabbed Germany's hands and swung her around, "We're gonna swing dance~!"

"What? ! ITALY DON'T DO ANYTHING THAT WILL MAKE ME WANT TO PUN-!"

"Shhh~! Germany, let the music play~ Veeeeee~. . .Let's dance." Italy winked smoothly.

"Wait! I thought you didn't know how to swing dance!" Germany said flustered.

"I chose my words carefully. I said I never swing danced. That doesn't means I don't know how to!" North Italy decided to impress the German girl by grabbing her waist and picking her up. Germany was more flustered and blushing like crazy.

"ITALY!"

"Please Germany~~~! Dance with me!" Italy begged. Germany didn't say anything but she was furious with Italy. She thought about it a moment, but her facial expression didn't change. Italy gave Germany an innocent smile.

". . . Only one song." She murmured.

"Really? ! That's yay!" Italians like him get so excited about stuff like this.

" 'That's yay' is not proper." Germany grunted. She really didn't want to but look at him. He is so happy. Only one song! Nothing else! Italy placed her down and took her hand. The next swing song played.

Later! Smack! Smack! Smack!

"Germany! You were so good! I bet if we entered a contest, we would of won~! Veeee~!" Italy giggled. His hand went to stop the record.

"Wait!"

"Vee~? What's wrong, Germany?" Italy asked. Germany growled a little but had to courage to say this.

"O-One more song. . ."

Italy lit up and jumped up and took Germany's hand once again.

Later-Aru!

Prussia was on the phone laughing hard. France told Prussia about what happened to Spain but Prussia thought it was a prank. Typical Prussian for you. France kept telling him it was true but Prussia didn't believe him. First of all, how did Spain turn into a baby? France couldn't answer that question. He didn't know. Romano should find out that question. The Prussian ended the called without letting France finish, because he was jerkish that way (but awesome!). He went out shopping for some wursts and ice cream. He was in the mood for ice cream. He had strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate in one container! YUM! Of course, they weren't in the same bag. The ice cream was in one bag while the wursts were in another. Prussia didn't even think to clean his shoes and opened the door. He was about to yell out that he was home until he saw Germany wrapped around Italy. Prussia's mouth was on the floor. He dropped his beautiful ice cream and wursts on the floor. Both Germany and Italy stopped and saw him. All of them froze and the music still played.

"Ciao Prussia!" Italy cheerfully said letting Germany off of him. Germany was a deep red. She was embarrassed. Why Prussia? ! Why of all times? !

"West. . . . ?" Prussia didn't know what else to say. His little schwester was. . . . What WAS she doing? !

"Bruder! I was just. . . Italy was just. . ." She didn't know what to say.

"We were swing dancing!" Italy said.

"Why?" Big brother Prussia asked.

"Because we saw '_Swing Kids_'!" Italy replied. Is it possible for Germany to strangle herself? Because she wanted too. Prussia picked up his two bags and shut the door, "West. I need to talk to you alone." He then walked away. Germany followed. Italy watched.

"West! Don't you see what is going on here? !" Prussia yelled at her while throwing his bags on his bed.

"No! I don't see! What? !" Germany yelled in frustration.

"Italy is-"

"Italy isn't doing anything wrong!" She was getting madder at Prussia every second.

"He's turning you into a girl!"

Silence. Germany stopped moving and stared at Prussia, "I'm already a girl! What do you mean by that? !"

"You're physically a girl but mentally you're not. But Italy is changing that. Look at you! Wearing dresses-!"

"I DIDN'T CHOOSE TO WEAR DRESSES! I WAS FORCED!" Germany wanted to punch him very badly. But Prussia continued, "You were just dancing to swing music! You were doing the girl's part!"

"You're the blame for that! You taught me! I only did it because-. . . .!" Germany stopped and looked down.

"Because what?" Prussia asked.

"Because I love Italy. You can't change that. I know it's against your will but it's my life!" Germany spoke out her thoughts.

"I know, but do see you are mentally changing into a girl?" Prussia said walking towards Germany and hugging her. Germany didn't speak. She allowed Prussia to hug her, "Do you realize that?"

"Yes. . . . . But. . . . .It's not Italy's fault." Germany said while looking up at Prussia.

"Then who's fault is it?"

"My fault."

Prussia stopped hugging Germany and stepped back, "What?"

"Since I'm a girl, I thought I had to change but it's very hard to change." Germany sighed.

"Hm." Prussia smiled, "You don't need to change, West. You're great, not awesome, but great the way you are."

"Don't turn this into a children's program."

"HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT PBS STEALS MY LINES!" Prussia freaked out.

"I guess, you're right. I shouldn't have to change but. . . .Italy loves how I wear these kind of clothes. He loves how I do girl stuff. I just want to make Italy happy." Germany admitted.

"You can wear girl clothes but don't let that change your personality." Prussia talked like a true big bro.

"You make me sound like a cross-dresser."

"Go now and be with Italy." Prussia said pushing Germany out. Germany looked at him, "Are you sure?"

"Ja! Now go, West!" Prussia grinned. Germany walked out to Italy.

"West. . . . . You're really growing up." Prussia opened his box of ice cream and found a spoon on the dresser. He started to eat big scoops of it, "Please. . . .Just don't forget the awesome me. . . ."

* * *

><p>Oh boy. I haven't updated in awhile. Sorry! Well, here ya go! oh btw, Swing kids is a real movie (I love it) Here's what swing dancing is. youtube .comwatch?v=PGN-p0mSdFY I was mostly talking about the couple parts. Okay so it's true. . .PBS stole Prussia's lines. Uuuuuummm Dun't know what else to say. But. . .Yeah. SO enjoy! Please review! Bye bye~!


	18. AIYAH! Pranks Turn Into Threats

Germany looked at the time.

6:04 PM.

Italy was still there. He then spoke up, "Hey Germany; Tomorrow. . ."

"What about tomorrow?" Germany asked.

"Veee~. . . It's the world conference. Remember? It was cancelled 5 days ago."

"WHAT? ! NO! THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT!" She started to panic. Italy went to her and tried to comfort the German who was freakin' out. Germany ignored him though. Prussia came out to see what all the commotion was.

"Hey! What's going on here? The awesome I was listening to music and then I hear yelling interrupted it." Prussia said.

"WORLD CONFERENCE!" Germany mostly screamed out.

"Whoa. Chick is PMSing." The Prussian replied. Italy shook his head, "No, Germany is freaking out about the World Conference, it's tomorrow; She would have to go as a girl and. . . Well. . . .No can find out that she's a girl."

"At least not yet. . . ." Germany replied. Italy didn't say anything. He knew he had to go to England. As soon as possible.

"So what are you going to do?" Prussia asked. Germany looked at Prussia as if he was a nut- Wait. . .He's already a nut.

"Haven't you seen me freaking out!" Germany groaned. She placed her head into her hands. Why. . . .? Why her? Why not someone else? Italy started to think. (He's thinking ? ! ) Then he smiled. Prussia started to randomly cackle.

"How about Prussia pretends to be Germany?" Italy said cutely.

"Kesesesesesese" Prussia didn't hear but he didn't want to hear. Germany gaped. Big brother Prussia was still laughing like a mad man. . . . FOR NO REASON! Italy smiled. Germany had the urge to punch Italy right in the kisser.

"You're. . . . You're joking, right?" Germany started to make a nervous laughter. Italy shook his head.

"No. . . . I wasn't. I thought you two look alike a lot. And you two act like each other a few times too." Veneziano admitted.

"NO. NO. NO. NO WAY IN MY OWN NATION'S NAME WILL I LET BRUDER PRETEND TO BE ME. First of all, he's not at all tall."

"We can stuff things into his shoes to make him taller." Italy replied.

"Second, his hair, eyes, and clothes." Germany was doing her all best to try to find a way that Prussia couldn't do this.

"Wig, blue contacts, and your clothes, it will be changed to fit him though." Italy shot right back at Germany.

"Voice."

"Hey hey Prussia~ Can you do an imitation of Germany?" Italy asked.

"No, obviously. I can't do like a really high pitched voice." Prussia said poking Italy in the forehead. This made the German furious, " 'H-H-High pitched' ? ! My voice is not that high pitched!" Her voice started to get real high pitched.

"MY EARS!" Prussia cried out.

"Stop being a Dunkoff." She said in a regular tone after cooling down a bit. She smacked Prussia in the head, "Italy doesn't do childish things like what you were doing, right Italy?" She turned to see Italy with his eyes closed and his fingers plugging in his ears.

"ITALY!"

"Veeee~ I'm sorry!" He took his fingers out.

Germany sighed, "What he meant was my voice as a guy, bruder."

"Oh ja!"

"What?"

Prussia grinned and stuck up his index finger, "Yup! Wanna hear? I awesomely think it's better than your actual male voice!"

"Fine fine, whatever. Let me hear." Germany crossed her arms. Prussia started to get excited, "Okay! Okay! I'm so awesome!" Prussia took a deep breath and cleared his throat, "I'm Germany. I'm part of the Axis. I work with Italy and Japan. My bruder, who is older than me, is Prussia."

"Good so far. . . " Germany grunted.

"Prussia is so awesome. While I'm such a loser. Look at me, I have no taste! While my big bruder does." Prussia grinned.

"He's asking for a punch in the face." She mumbled.

Italy interjected, " Okay good! I'll go and get the contacts and wig from Japan and you two. . .Uuuuumm Veee~. . . Do whatever you want, okay?" He sounded real excited. Germany groaned once more. Prussia began to do small rants. Italy went out to go to Japan.

"I'm going to go out too." Germany said getting one of her military hats. Prussia stopped his impression of West, "Wait what? You can't! People will-!"

"I'll make sure for that not to happen." She placed the hat on and grabbed her phone and her wallet. The only good thing about this embarrassing dress is that there were pockets. Germany placed both in one pocket and went out. Prussia was unsure about his schwester going out. Is she really going to be okay?

"I need to get milk, potatoes, tomatoes, cheese, and mustard. Bruder needs mustard. Maybe I should get ketchup too." Germany thought aloud to herself. She walked down to the supermarket and got her items. Oh good. . . A normal day. Well ignoring the fact that she's a girl.

Germany was walking back home when she heard a yelp. She stopped right in front of an alleyway to see a girl laying on the ground, she didn't look good. Germany at first didn't know if she should help her, but really. . . Who is low enough not to help? Germany suddenly did the good samaritan act. She placed her bags of food down and went to the girl. No one she recognized. The German placed the girl's back on the wall of the alleyway.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to call some medics?" Okay, now for all of you who thought Germany was cruel. . . This proves you wrong!

The girl turned her head and shook it, "You're in the world of hurt." Germany was quite confused about this. What? What was this girl talking about-. . .? Wait a minute! It's one of them! ! ! The girl hopped onto her feet and pinned Germany against the wall.

"You're from that group!" Germany hissed.

"Yes. And you fell for the trap. Now you have two choices. A. break up with Italy or B. suffer." The girl smirked. From what Germany could tell, this girl was American. America. . .What are you teaching girls in your country?

"I will never break up with Italy!" Germany yelled. Then the rest of the Italy fan group appeared. The leader was there, Anita Doucette.

"Are these bags yours?" Asked Anita. Germany didn't reply. This ticked Anita off; she opened her mouth, "Strip her." Germany's eyes widened so much when she heard this. Did she hear that right? ! 'Strip' ? ! Is this some bad joke?

"There's mustard and ketchup in here! We can use that to squirt her! Almost we can pour milk and throw tomatoes at her!" Two girls piped up. Germany tried her very best to get away. She used all of her willpower to try and escape. But the two girls who gave suggestions, came and held Germany down too. The Japanese girl that was in the group wasn't there. Her name was. . . .Kyokotashu? Right?

"Strip." Anita kept saying. The first girl started to pull Germany's dress off. Germany started to turn red and pink. The girl pulled the dress off completely. She pulled out Germany's wallet and phone and threw it onto the ground. The second girl's hand went under Germany's back and started unhooking Germany's bra. As much as Germany struggled, it didn't help. The third girl placed duct tape on Germany's mouth, classic. Germany couldn't scream, if she wanted to. The bra was off.

"Whoa! Look how huge they are!" Said the third girl who was very very very jealous. The rest started to get jealous too. Germany, against her will, could feel small tears in her eyes forming. The second then pulled her panties off. They also took her socks and shoes and hat! (Jerks.)

"What a loser!" Anita laughed. They stuffed Germany's clothes in a bag they brought. Girl three held up the mustard. It was opened and ready to squirt. There was a fourth girl but she really didn't do anything.

"Shall we?" The first girl asked. All girls that were part of the group except for the fourth girl nodded. The third girl grabbed Germany by the wrists and duct taped them together, same with the ankles. The first girl had the ketchup, the second girl had the milk and Anita had the tomatoes. The chaos started to get higher.

SQUIRT!

SQUIRT!

SPLOOSH!

SPLAT!

That was how it went.

Mustard.

Ketchup.

Milk.

Tomatoes.

Germany was a mess. She felt hopeless now. She also felt weak. So weak. The girls that were involved with this pulled Germany's knotted, dirty, messy hair. They also pulled on her feet at the same time to cause a lot of pain. Germany, then, thought she saw a knife appear until she heard.

"HEY! GET OUT OF HERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? !" The voice. . . So familiar. The group started to freak out and ran away with the bag that had Germany's clothes. The person ran towards Germany. Oh great. Whoever it is. . . . . Do not recognize who this girl is.

"Oh. . .Oh my-. . .Are you okay. . ?" The person took the duct tape off the mouth, wrists, and ankles.

"Y-Yes. . . . Who are-. . . .?" Germany turned her head to see. . . .

"Oh sorry! I'm China-Aru!" China smiled. IT'S CHINA? ! OF ALL PEOPLE? ! No one would actually expect it China, eh?

"What did those girls do to you-Aru? ! Why? That's horrible-Aru!" China started to wipe the mustard/ketchup/milk/tomatoes off of Germany. Germany replied, "I'm. . . I'm dating someone they want. . ." China suddenly got a shocked look on his face, "THAT'S NO REASON TO HURT SOMEONE-ARU!"

"It was their reason." Germany sighed. China looked at Germany in the face, "Those are tears in your eyes-Aru? Let me wipe them away." China used his sleeves to wipe the tears that were in Germany's eyes. Germany blinked a few times.

"AAAUGH! OH MY BEIJING! YOU'RE NAKED-ARU!" China freaked out. Germany almost forgot about that. Thank you, China! She quickly covered herself. . . But she already felt covered. . . Covered in shame. . . As a nation, as a use-to-be-male, as a girl. . . . As everything.

"I can't look at your naked body-Aru! You need clothes! Where are your clothes-Aru?" China asked with his head away.

"They took my clothes away. . . . " Germany limped to get her wallet and phone. She laid against the wall of the alleyway.

"Poopy-heads-Aru." China childishly said. Then he got a thought in his head, "Wait a minute. . . .-Aru. . . You have a German accent. . . You also have blonde hair and blue eyes. . . . . -Aru. . . . Ouh. . .AIYAH! ARE YOU GERMANY? !" Ding ding, we have a winner. Germany's secret is being discovered a lot. . .

"Well. . -"

"AIYAH! YOU ARE-ARU! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN-ARU? !" China freaked out.

"Well-!"

"YOU'RE A GIRL-ARU! A GIRL! YOU'RE TINY TOO-ARU! LIKE, MAYBE AS TINY AS LIECHTENSTEIN-ARU! MORE OR LESS! YOU HAVE REALLY LONG HAIR-ARU! REALLY LONG HAIR! AND YOUR EYES! YOUR EYES ARE MORE GIRL-LIKE-ARU! AND YOUR-" He covered his mouth and was blushing. Germany was trying her best to cover herself.

"China, please don't tell anyone! And also. . . Please. . .Do not tell Italy this ever happened. . . ." Germany started to feel emotional. China looked at Germany, "Wh-Why not-Aru?"

"If. . . .If he finds out. . . . If he finds out that our relationship is making me. . . .Is making me. . . . Me getting hurt and abused then. . . ." She closed her eyes very hard. Darn. . . .Why. . . ? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Then what-Aru. . . . ?" China was real concerned now.

"In. . . In order for me not to get abused by them anymore. . ." You're strong Germany. You're strong. Don't do this again. You'll look pathetic. Your pride will disappear. Don't continue. Don't continue. You can't do this!, "He'll break up with me!" She sobs appeared. So many tears appeared on her face. Hot tears. She felt snot come running down. She cried so hard that she couldn't breathe. China looked at her. . . .Confused, shocked, worried, and caring. China hugged Germany, who was crying into his shoulder. His shirt was instantly wet. She clung onto China as if he was her chance in living. China started to pick Germany up, "I'll take you ho-"

"No!" She managed to say. Still. . .Lots of tears came out. China watched. She must've loved Italy a lot.

"Why-Aru?"

"B-B-Because. . . .Prussia. . .Wi-Will. . . .Will be there. . .And he'll-"

"Understood-Aru. Say no more. Where shall I take you then-Aru?" China then changed the way he carried Germany. From bridal carry to a piggy back carry. Her long hair came in use, it covered her butt! That's good. Her arms wrapped around China's neck.

"I don't know." She choked.

"Well you need a shower-Aru." China started to walk, "How about I sneak you into your house-Aru?" He was trying to cover Germany as much as he could so that people passing by thought she had clothes on. Although, her hair was a mess. It was very noticeable. But she didn't care. She was too emotional about Italy breaking up with her. She really really really really loves Italy. Germany didn't care if she was hurt, she just wanted to be with Italy. She nodded at China. He could felt it. China didn't talk, he thought maybe some silence could calm down Germany. Although, China, in his head, was freaking out, 'THIS IS GERMANY? ! THE SAME GUY WHO STARTED BOTH WARS! THE SAME GUY WHO'S PROBABLY ONE OF THE STRONGEST COUNTRIES EVER! THE SAME GUY WHO WOULD BE THIS! GERMANY WOULD'VE NEVER CRIED! BUT GERMANY IS CRYING NOW! But. . . .Germany is a girl.'

People watched China and Germany. It took awhile for Germany to stop weeping about the thought of Italy breaking up with her. The weeps turns into hiccups and sniffling. She was embarrassed. She cried right in front of China. Why do girls have to cry? Blast those genes.

They got close to Germany's house. China turned his head and said, "Shhhh." Germany just clung onto China. There was a window opened. No one was in the room. China pushed Germany into the open window. She fell right onto the floor with her legs sticking up. How embarrassing. . . . .She pushed herself up and turned to see China (without her boobs showing). China smiled a warm smile and waved. He whispered but loud enough for Germany to hear, "I will keep both of your secrets-Aru. I know the world conference is tomorrow-Aru and I hope it turns out good for you!" China was so nice. He ran off before Prussia noticed anything. Germany saw that the room she was in was hers. She sat down on the floor and covered her face with her hands. She cursed herself in her head. What kind of man was she. . . . ? A pathetic one.

She got up and snuck into the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it too. Hey, Prussia may have needed to go crap and open the door to see his naked little sister. Cmon! Everybody needs to lock their bathroom doors! Germany went into the shower. She turned on the water.

Prussia was playing with his Gilbird. Gilbird chirped. He was quite bored. He kind of liked this silent. No West nagging, no annoying Italian, just him and Gil-

A loud, high-pitched scream appeared.

It scared the crap out of Prussia. Wait. . . That was West? West ain't suppose to be here! He ran to the bathroom, "WEST? !"

"BRUDER! DID YOU USE ALL OF THE HOT WATER? !" She practically screamed out.

". . . .Um. No."

"Liar."

"Hey! Awesome Gilbird needed a ba-"

"YOU USED ALL THE HOT WATER ON A SMALL, STUPID BIRD? !"

"He's not stupid! He's awesome!"

"Dunkoff. . . ." Germany muttered as she tried to wash her hair. . . It was quite different. She tried to wash her body but did not have the courage to. She washed herself (in cold water). Prussia was yapping about his 'awesome' Gilbird. She came out wearing a towel and walking to her room. Prussia remembered his question.

"Why are you here? I awesomely thought you went out!"

Germany stopped, she really didn't know what to say, "W-Well, I came home earlier. You didn't notice!"

"What?" Prussia asked.

"Nothing!" Germany ran (now) to her room.

* * *

><p>Yush! World Conference! Prussia being Germany? Wow. Just wow. . . . And Yes. . .Germany was uber cute in this one owo EEEEEEK! Mean girls are very mean :( I felt bad writing this chapter. I love when bad stuff happens to Germany! It makes Germany more cute ^w^! China found out o3o. . . . China is really nice. Also! Germany is suppose to be manly and tough. And she is but. . .I thought since mostly every girl gets very emotional about their boyfriends breaking up with them; I thought since Germany is a girl. . . .So yeah understand me? thank you! Sorry it's been taking a long time! Sorry! Oh yes, Just a side note: . . . . Gilbird needs his hot water. Thank you! I hope you enjoyed! Please Review! Bye bye!<p> 


	19. New name after it

Italy smiled at Japan. Japan held up a bag. Italy took the bag. Japan first stood up. Then Italy stood up. Japan turned around. Italy watched.

"Do you have everything you need?" The Japanese man asked.

"Yup! Thank you, Japan!" Italy looked around, "Ah! Where's Greece?"

"Greece went to Turkey. She got a text message from Turkey. Strange. They hate each other. . ." Japan thought for a minute, "Italy, May I come with you?"

"Oh sure, Japan! But why?" Italy sweetly asked. Japan held up four bags, "No reason. Just wanted to come."

Germany stared at a bag. Well she knew they had to change them. It's disgusting not to. And she knew that. But it was difficult for her. Which one? She didn't know. She didn't want to choose. The only person she could go to . . . Is the worst person she could go to.

"KESESESESESE! You are asking the awesome me to choose your bra and panties?" Prussia grinned. He grabbed the bag from Germany and looked in it. Germany was blushing pink. She quickly nodded.

"Okay! This one!" Prussia held up a pink, lacy, frilly, a bit see-through bra and panty. Germany freaked out, "NO! NO! I'M NOT GOING TO-"

"Hey! Hey! Stop moving around or else your towel will fall off." Prussia warned with a snicker. Germany growled as she made sure it didn't fall off, "Now wear these West!" Prussia threw the pair at Germany and walked away. Germany was bright red when she looked at them. She was still not use to being a girl.

Italy opened the door, Japan went through looking around. Italy followed and closed the door. They both brush the dirt off their shoes on the rug. Japan took off his shoes and placed them down neatly. Italy was the opposite. The poor shoes were flung to the side. Veneziano laughed as he ran down the halls. Japan made a small laugh when he watched Italy. He slowly followed.

"Stupid Hungary. There's nothing to wear here. . . .Nothing I like at all. Ugh, so. . . . Girly. . ." Germany pushed the bags that Hungary gave to Germany away. She noticed that (actually) Prussia did laundry. She saw her uniform there! Oh yes! FINALLY! She (in a heartbeat) put her uniform on. She still wished she had pants on but. . . Oh well. Italy burst into Germany's room.

"GERMANY! JAPAN IS HERE!" Italy yelled out in excitement. Germany turned around and saw the Japanese country there. They both greeted each other but Germany could tell there was something in Japan's mind, "Is something wrong, Japan?"

"Wha-? !"

"I don't know how. . . But I can tell."

"Whoa!" Italy said, "I didn't notice!"

Japan first looked at the ground. He didn't speak for a minute. He bit his lip a little. Japan moved the bag a bit. He shifted a bit too. Germany looked at Japan. Italy giggled (for no reason. . ).

"Well. . . .I need you to do me a favor." Japan weakly said. Germany smiled a bit, "You don't need to be nervous. What is it? I'll probably do it." Japan lit up.

"Really? ! Are you sure?"

"Ja."

Japan went to the door and locked it. Germany started to get unsure about this now. Italy watched this. The Japanese male dug into one of his bags and pulled something out.

"Wh-What is that. . . ?" The now probably frighten German said.

"Sailor Moon Eternal cosplay. . ." Japan suddenly had a big grin on his face. Germany stepped back colliding into a wall. Japan held up the cosplay and slowly (but creepily) walked towards Germany. In Germany's perspective, Japan looked like a zombie. . .Or at least he was walking like one. Japan had a malicious look in his eyes.

. . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . .

"You look so cuuuuuuute~!" Italy squealed. Japan was smiling, he was proud of what he has done. Prussia was laughing so hard that he almost laughed to death. Germany needed a gun. . . . A gun that could kill everybody in the room. . . .A gun that can kill her too. . . .A gun that can ruin all cosplays in the world. A gun. . . . .A gun. . . A gun. . . .Give her a freaking gun!

"Now please say the line?" Japan begged. His calm look was irresistible. . . .Wait what? "Irresistible" ? ! That's what a girl would say! No! No! Germany! You're still a guy! A guy!

She can not do this! Yeah! But. . . Looking at Italy. . . He really thinks she's cute. Th-that means he liked her a lot, right? Well. . . Maybe. . . Only this once! It's for Italy! Not for Japan! Not for Prussia! But for Italy!

Germany growled silently and slowly moved, "In. . . In. . . In the. . . In the name o-of. . . The. . . . . Th-the moon. . . . I. . . I will. . . I will. . . I will. . ."

Japan mouthed out, 'punish you'. He was very excited. This. . . "Ally" was holding a camera. Japan. . . . . You're a pervert. . . Who taught you this? Was it France? Not China. . .China is nice. . .China. . . . Hmmmm. . . SOUTH KOREA! OH WOW! SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!

"SAY IT, WEST! SAY IT!" Prussia yelled out. He was laughing so hard he was crying. . . He was crying hard. Gilbird was on top of his head, looked normal.

"I will. . . . . . MURDER YOU."

She grabbed from the closet (which Prussia left opened again) her sword. Germany raised it up. Japan quickly ended the recording and ran into Italy's room. Italy followed in fear. Prussia didn't realize. . . . Until he saw Germany getting closer. Prussia ran for his dear life.

Later yo.

Italy turned his head to Germany, "So Germany! I wanted to ask you something~!" Germany was finishing her dinner that Japan made. Japan decided to make them dinner. . . Maybe it was his plan to make Germany in a good mood to do another cosplay. Japan had to go home though, so maybe next time.

She turned her head and looked up at Italy, "Ja? What is it? It better not be a cosplay!"

He shook his head and laughed a little, "Vee~ I was wondering if you were done with your period?" Period? What's a Per- Oh yeah. . . .THAT. Germany sighed but she nodded her head, "Danke heavens. . .Wait why are you asking?"

"Well. . . .-"

Prussia came in, "So what are you going to do about the world conference?"

"Oh, Bruder, you're here. I decided that I will tell everybody about this. It's kind of a hassle keeping it a secret. Eventually they'll find out so tomorrow seemed like the best time." Germany replied as she took her plate and placed them in the dishwasher. Italy helped by turning the dishwasher on and letting them wash. Although, Italy was not agreeing on what Germany was saying. He thought that she should wait. Veneziano still had that one choice. He had made his mind up onto either sacrifice his life and let Germany be a male again or not sacrificing and let Germany be a female still. He knew which one it had to be.

"Aaaaw! I wanted to mimic you! That is so not awesome!" Prussia moped.

"I live with idiots." Germany growled.

"Veee~. . .Germany, are you sure? Are you sure you want to tell the WHOLE world about this?" Italy asked. Germany nodded at him again, "Ja! I just explained why."

"Oh. . . Okay." Italy didn't speak for a moment. He was just thinking if he could stop Germany but. . .Germany is so determined. . .It's impossible. He started to speak again after Prussia left to watch a so-called awesome show, "Hey Germany. . . Why is there a bag packed?"

"Bruder is going over to France's house."

"Oh! Like a sleepover?"

"Ja, I guess."

"So. . .We'll be alone. . .?" Italy asked with a smile. Germany knew what Italy was talking about, she looked at him and gave a smirk, "Ja." She pulled Italy closer by pulling his tie. Italy's left hand went up her dress. Germany was still a virgin (do remember), so she felt a bit nervous. Her arms started to wrap around Italy's neck. Their heads started to get closer and closer. Their lips were about to meet.

"WEST! WHERE DID YOU PUT GILBIRD'S FOOD?" Prussia said coming in. Germany instantly pushed Italy into the couch and acted like they were doing nothing, "It's in YOUR room."

"I DIDN'T SEE IT THERE!" Prussia yelled as he went back into his room.

"CHECK YOUR CLOSET! For once in your life. . ." Germany facepalmed.

". . . .I SEE IT! I AWESOMELY FOUND IT! I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP!" He replied back.

Soon after. Prussia left for France's house. Germany watched him leave. Almost gone. . . Almost gone. . . . GONE! She went into her room to see Italy on her bed shirtless. She went red. She shouldn't be blushing! She saw it before and she never blushed like this! Although, she was a guy then. . . .But still. . .

"Veeee~. . . Come here. . .Slave girl." Italy said beckoning. Germany didn't really care for, 'slave girl' but she came anyways. Italy took her dress off. She looked so innocent without it. Italy scanned Germany, "Did you choose those?"

"B-BRUDER DID! I-I I'M NOT GOOD AT THIS!" Germany said flustered. Italy cutely smiled, "I like it. You look more cuter. Wear those kind of bras and panties for me, okay?" Germany didn't reply back. How was she suppose to reply back to a question like that?

"Veee~ You're cute when you go all flustered! I love it when you're cute~!" Italy started to kiss Germany's neck. Germany ran her fingers on Italy's body. Italy was a bit ticklish, he giggled. The Italian's hand went onto Germany's right boob. He started to squeeze it. Germany bit her lip, he started to squeeze faster and harder. She stopped Italy and took her bra off. Italy took his pants off and his boxers off. Germany didn't take her underwear off. . . . She was nervous. . . . Very nervous.

"Germany? You okay?" Italy asked. He seemed concerned. He stopped squeezing

"Ja. . . Just nervous. . ." She replied. Italy smiled at her, "I'm going too far? I can wait."

"Nein! Let's just continue. . ." Italy nodded his head and pulled her panties off by his teeth. After he took it off, he started to lick her v*gina. Germany didn't know what she was feeling. Nervous? Weak? Was she liking this or not? She felt like she couldn't move. Germany just stood there on her knees. She felt drool come down the side of her mouth. Italy stuck his tongue up in her v*gina.

"AH!" Germany screeched out. Italy then positioned himself. She knew it was time for IT. His p*nis went up her v*gina.

"GAAAH!" It was painful. Germany didn't think it would actually be painful. Italy moved around making her make small noises every time. Italy started to do it harder, "Say it. . . Say my name!"

"I-Italy . . .!"

Italy did even harder!

"ITALY!" She screamed louder.

He kept doing it harder and harder. Germany didn't know what else Italy wanted. He told her to say his name! She was saying his name!

"Say my REAL name!" Italy replied back. Germany was shocked at this. Countries are not supposed to be calling other countries by their human names! Not even siblings! Germany found that crazy but it's been a law.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Say it!"

"F-F-F-FELCIANO!"

"Say it over and over again!"

"Feliciano! Feliciano! Feliciano!"

"Louder!"

"FELICIANO!"

Italy felt so seme. He never felt this way before. Looking into Germany's adorable, blue eyes, he knew Germany was the only one for him. He also knew that, in a few weeks or so. . . Germany would be a guy again and he, Italy, won't exist any more.

"Ludwig. . ." Italy sucked on Germany's teets.

"Aaaaaaah. . ." Germany grabbed onto Italy's curl. She twisted the curl and pulled it. She even placed the curl into her mouth and sucked it. Italy stopped sucking and pulled his p*nis out of her v*gina. A loud scream appeared. Italy then stuck his winkie into her butt. He back and forth and back and forth.

"Ludwig, call me Feliciano from now on."

"B- Aaah.. . . But. Y-You. . .C-C-Ca-"

"Veee~! I don't care about the laws anymore! I love you! I really love you! I want you to call me Feliciano or call me Feli for short!" Italy stopped his humping, "Please. . .Ludwig. . ."

"Okay. I will. I love you too much to care about the laws too, Feliciano." She smiled at him. Feliciano had tears falling down from his face, "Thank you, Ludwig. . . Thank you."

Later.

Both of them were stressed out, mostly Ludwig. Her head was laying on Feliciano's chest.

"Hey. . . Ludwig. . . ?"

"Yes, Feliciano?"

"Since you're a girl now. . .You need a girl name."

"Like what?"

"I was thinking about Monika."

" 'Monika' ?"

"Yeah! Think about it!"

"Okay fine, I will. . . . Tomorrow. . .I hope, it won't be embarrassing. . .Bruder told me he found out about Spain and that's why he went to France's. I'm actually kind of glad he's going to the world conference. I feel like I need him there too. . . . . . . . . .. .Feliciano. . . ."

"Yes?"

"I give you full permission to call me that. . . . Although it would be hard getting use to."

"I can call you Monika? !"

"Ja."

Feliciano smiled and hugged Monika, "Gosh. . . . You're so beautiful." Monika just closed her eyes and fell asleep. The world conference is tomorrow. . . So she needs all the sleep she can have.

* * *

><p>OMG ;3; I DID IT! I MADE THEM HAVE IT! Yes! Now they are using their real names! Ohonhohnohnhonhon~. Btw I chose Monika because I like that better than Louise ._. . I really don't know what to say o3o. . . But Tomorrow is the World conference! OMG! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? XD Predictions? Predictions? Anyways, please review! bye bye!<p> 


	20. World Conference

"This is bad."

"What is?"

"Other than this. The world conference. How's-"

"I think she'll do fine."

"Wait a minute. I left her alone. . . . ALONE!"

"And what's so bad about that?"

"ITALY WAS WITH HER!" Prussia screamed. France grinned, "Now now, mon Prussian, this may be good!"

"This is not awesome! How can this be good? !" Prussia whinned. France looked behind him to see Romano growling. He didn't want to come to France's house but Spain is part of the Bad Touch Trio. France looked back at Prussia.

"Because she has your DNA. That means she can make more of you." He patted Prussia's back. Prussia turned his head, "What? West can what?" The Frenchman laughed as he started to walk around. He whipped his hand around, "Germany has eggs now."

"Eggs?"

"To make babies."

"NO! WEST IS NOT GETTING PREGNANT! NOT IN MY BOOK! SHE WILL FOREVER BE A VIRGIN! UNTIL I CHOOSE A MAN FOR HER!" Prussia said awesomely. France laughed.

"I really don't want to be here. . ." Romano growled. Spain giggled as he rolled around on the floor (Soft rug floor). Romano started to tickle Spain's tummy causing Spain to laugh uncontrollably.

"The meeting is today. It's in Paris too" France said, "What are we going to do about Spain?"

"Spain is sick." Romano replied.

"Okay. . .Going with that lie, who's going to take care of Spain?" France asked.

". . . .He'll be home alone. . .For only 3 hours or so." Romano said getting a bit worried. Or a lot.

Monika stared, she stared at the Italian who was sleeping. She couldn't believe it. Her real first name was changed AND she had. . . You-know-what with Feliciano. Germany never noticed. . . .but Feliciano is REAL cute when slee- 'CUTE'? ! 'CUTE'? ! Don't use that word! Girly girls use that word! She slapped herself. Never use the word cute. But she had more things to worry than the word, 'cute'. The World Conference is today! Monika woke Italy up and went to the bags of clothes that she never yet took out. Crap, she remembered. There are only dresse- Hold on. . . What's this? . . .PANTS? ! YES! IT IS! long , cargo pants! She then threw a bag to Feliciano. He looked in it to see underwear.

"Choose one. . ." She growled. Guess what, Feliciano chose very mature underwear. Although, he really didn't notice that. Italy found something that make Monika happy or kind of happy, "Monika~! Veee~! Look It's a bra and a shirt in one!" Bra and shirt in one. . No hooks. . .Much easier. . .

"Throw it to me." She was not use to being called Monika but oh well. Italy threw and Germany instantly knew she couldn't wear it. It was black, so the color didn't matter, but the bottom part was missing, "THIS IS HALF OF A TANK-TOP! I CAN'T WEAR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"Veee~ Don't yell! It was just a suggestion! Please don't kill me! I was trying to help! Waaah~!" Feliciano cried. Germany sighed, "Never mind. . . I'll . . .Wear it."

"Really?" He asked. Monika slowly nodded. She pushed her bangs back while Feliciano brushed her hair. She didn't want Feliciano to brush her hair but she really didn't know how to brush tangled hair.

Italy turned around, "How do I look?"

"Normal." Monika bluntly said putting her coat on; she decided not to button it. Feliciano smiled as he grabbed her hand. Germany looked up at Feliciano, "Do you really-?" He took a shot and kissed her. She pushed him away and started yelling at Feliciano that it was too early for kissing.

They both walked to Monika's car; she was driving this time. Feliciano still wondered why he couldn't drive.

England was reading, reading while everyone was getting at the world conference. America looked at him, "Dude, why are you reading? That's so boring!" Seychelles smacked America in the head, "He's working hard on something!" She got real close to England, "What are you working so hard on?"

"Nothing, honey." Britain said flipping a few pages.

"Oh it's something. Don't use the the, 'honey' on me! Tell me!" Seychelles was getting more curious. The Englishman sighed. Sealand sat next to his big brother, watching him with his soda that he just finished.

U.K. looked away too see three people, "Oh look, it's the stupid- Wait, that's Romano not Spain. Why are you with them?" Romano looked at England. He never had time to visit England to ask him to return Spain back to normal. Romano whispered to England the situation he and Spain were in.

"How-? !"

"I wish I knew!" Romano crossed his arms. Britain groaned. Seychelles started to get concerned for her boyfriend, she wondered how stressed out he was. Seychelles looked at Romano and asked, "Yeah, Where is Spain?"

"He's. . . .Sick." Romano quickly said.

"Aaaaw, Greece is sick too; Japan told me. The thing that shocked me was that Turkey was taking care of him"

Prussia looked around. He was checking if Monika was there. No. Not yet. He sat down next to where Germany would have sat. France sat right down next to Prussia, "Do not worry! Everything's A-Okay, non? I haven't seen you like this in a long time. Ohonhonhonhonhon~."

"Shut up." Prussia grunted.

Feliciano looked around, "Almost there, I think were the last ones there. We just need to open the door and then. . . -" Germany stopped and squeezed his hand. He stopped, "Monika. . .?"

"Just nervous. . ." She said. Monika felt like there were butterflies in her stomach.

"Your hand is very sweaty." Italy replied. She nodded, "Ja, I know." The girl looked up at him, "You know . . . . . . I'm still not use being called by an actual human girl name , 'Monika'."

Italy grinned, "You like it? I chose it carefully."

"You did?" Monika smiled a bit.

"Yeah, because you're very special to me! Veee~" Feliciano brushed the back of his hand on Monika's long blonde hair. Germany was flustered. Feliciano looked at the doors. There were two brown doors, in those two brown doors was the world conference, and in the world conference was countries. Countries can be very judgemental and can humiliate other countries in an instant.

She let go of his hand. The Italian opened the doo- The doors immediately slammed close.

"You're weak." Germany sighed.

"I'm sorry!" He cried. Monika placed her hands on the two handles. She paused for a moment to think over. Germany took a deep breath, she first looked at Feliciano to give her a bit comfort, her head turned back to the doors. She knew if she open these doors that everyone (that was there) would know the secret that she tried to keep. The same secret lots of countries have been finding out. . . .Now thinking. . . .How many know? Italy, Romano, Prussia, France, Japan, Greece, Spain (?), England, Sealand, . . . . Oh! And China. . . . Ten. Ouch. That's a lot. WAIT! Hungary! Don't forget Hungary. . . Great. . . .Eleven.

Feliciano watched her hesitate. He knew this was extremely hard for Monika. He can only sympathize for her. He saw her squeezing the the handles. He wanted to comfort her but he didn't want to bother her. He can only follow and watch. He knew that his favorite German can do this.

Monika pulled the doors open.

All of the countries looked.

From the left.

From the right.

From straight in the middle.

Everybody saw.

People gasped at this sight. Monika walked in and sat right next to Prussia. Italy followed and sat next to Monika. Almost everyone stared at her. She acted like it was nothing but in her head.. . . . . . . She was freaking out.

"Let's start the meeting, yea-?" Italy was about to say until.

"GERMANY? ! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! ? YOU'RE A GIRL! ! !" A few countries yelled. Other countries started to yell at Germany too. She kept her cool and didn't speak. Feliciano didn't like this yelling and felt bad for Monika. Why wasn't she speaking up for herself? ! What is going in her head? !

She could only think of a one worded question.

Why?

Why did she think this was a good idea?

Why can't she yell?

Does she not want to use her voice because it sounded like a girl?

Why did she started to hate everybody?

Why did she feel so small. . .?

Everyone is a jerk.

Everyone is a total and complete jerk.

This is what she kept thinking.

She was about to talk when. . . .

"Hey! It's not her fault! Stop being a meanie!" Feliciano said going behind her and placing his arms wrapped around her neck.

"Aiyah! I agree with Italy! What's so wrong with this-Aru?" China said standing up.

"HEY! IF YOU GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH; IT WOULD BE WITH THE AWESOME PRUSSIA! ! ! !" Prussia laughed out loud.

"Ohonhonhonhon~ Do not yell at innocent girls. Germany couldn't help it." France held out a rose to Monika which she rejected.

"Hai. You should not judge people by their image. . . .Most of the time." Japan smiled.

"You guys are such idiots, just lay off." Romano grunted at them.

"You guys are jealous, I bet!" Hungary yelled, "YEAH! GIRL POWER!"

"Yes, I do agree with everybody. Even though I really dislike you, I agree with them. Although, I do have to thank you, for me and Seal-"

"It's not, 'me and Sealand'. It's, 'Sealand and I'." Sealand interrupted England.

"You guys do realize I could've said this on my. . . -" Monika was about to speak when she saw smiles on their faces. Even England and Romano! She sighed, "You guys are. . . . Wunderbar."

The commotion calmed down after England explained the whole thing. The story made her embarrassed. Some countries (hard to tell who was yelling at her) apologize for yelling and sounding mean. They were just freaked out and surprised.

"Dude, Germany, . . . .I'm hungry!" America laughed. Some guessed he was trying to cheer everybody up but everyone just groaned thinking that they had to feed him.

"I've got a question." Russia said, "Will you be a girl forever?" Feliciano froze up. He knew the choices he had. He didn't want Monika to suffer as a girl but on the other hand. . . .

"Yes. There's nothing that can be done." She replied. England looked down, "I'm such a fail." He mumbled to himself. Seychelles rubbed his back. Feliciano was sweating hard, the decision! He can't tell her. No way. He wished they never came. If he decided sooner, none of this confusion and embarrassment would of never happen. Stupid. Why is he always so useless?

Monika remembered something Feliciano said. She spoke up, "I think. . . .We countries are human too. We have human names too. We should call each other by our human names!" People were shocked to hear this. It was against the law!

"Change the law. Didn't you ever want to call somebody you care by their names? Isn't sad to just say a country name instead of their real name?" The countries thought about this a lot. In a blink of an eye, England's hand was raised. Sealand held his hand up too. Seychelles smiled at the idea and rose her hand up too. Prussia made a smirk and raised his hand too. France joined him. Feliciano giggled and did the same. Romano sighed but rose his hand. America waved his hand around, he really liked the idea. Russia rose his hand a little (he didn't want to stretch his arm). Belarus and Ukraine did it because Russia did. Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia had no choice but to raise their hands. Poland was really happy to hear this, he waved his around. . . . Like a girl. Sweden just nodded. Finland waved his hand a little and nodded with a smile. Romania lifted his hand up. Scotland didn't really care but rose his hand too. Japan raised his hand. Taiwan liked this idea a lot and made Vietnam raise her hand as well. China rose his hand too. South Korea and North Korea did too. North Korea's hand was raised by South Korea (so he was forced). Thailand smiled and nodded while raising his hand. Austria and Hungary had no problem and rose their hands. Switzerland placed his hand up with Liechtenstein's. Hong Kong rose his too. Denmark chuckled and his hand went up. Norway and Iceland agreed together and had their hands up. Belgium got really excited and forced Netherlands to raise his hand with her hand too. Egypt silently rose his hand as well. Cuba had no problem and raised his hand. Cana- Who? . . .Well whoever it was rose his hand. Monaco sighed, at first unsure but slowly rose her hand. Wy and Seborga decided to raise their hands as well. Everyone seemed to agree on this, and so it was decided. . . . Countries could call each other by their human names. Monika smiled because she did this for Feliciano not for herself.

The meeting started to get a bit normal but everyone just stared at Monika most of the time. When the meeting was over, Germany was walking out to the car (also waiting for Feliciano).

"Heeeeeeey! Wait for us!"

Monika turned to see Elizaveta, Michelle, Lilli, Bella, Natalia (unknown reasons why she came), Katyusha, Kwai, Ha'ng, Zara, and Caroline. Monika was unsure why they were here, "What are you doing. . .?"

Elizaveta smiled, "We came to see you!"

"There's only a few girl nations and we're glad we have another girl nation!" Bella replied after Elizaveta did. Few of the nations nodded right after. Monika didn't understand why, "Why?"

"Wow, you're dense." Zara replied.

'What an arrogant piece of-. . . . Ignore her. . . She's just a micronation.' Monika thought. Caroline smacked Zara in the back of the head, "Don't be rude. Now apologize."

"I want Big Brother." Natalia growled.

"Ah! Your chest. . .It's like mine! Oh yay! Now I can be empathized." Katyusha smiled in relief. The German felt weird talking to them. Well they were weird. . .

"Hey! Let's have a sleepover!" Kwai said excited.

"A sleepover. . .?" Lilli said innocently.

"I like that idea! How about at my place?" Michelle asked.

"When?" Ha'ng asked.

"Hmmm, What's today?" Michelle asked Caroline.

"If I'm correct, which I am, it's Tuesday." She said looking at the sky. Monka didn't get what was going on. Wait did they say, 'sleepover'? Ah great. The one with Hungary was horrible but now. . EVERY girl nation. Please say it isn't so. This is complete and full crap. She'll get out of this. . . Hopefully.

"I can't do any sleepovers today, I'm busy." Monika told them. Michelle started to laugh, "Well, of course not today! Let's do it on Friday! Okay? I have to go! I need to see Artie!" She ran off after. Natalia just left; causing Katyusha to freak out and follow her. Kwai told Monika goodbye and pulled Ha'ng along. Zara went her own way, same with Caroline too. Vash called out to Lilli, making her leave too. Bella waved and skipped away.

"Wait a minute, your name. . . . It's a male name." Elizaveta pointed out.

"No, it's not. Feliciano changed my name to. . . ., 'Monika'." Monika blushed a bit. She looked away; but when she looked back at the Hungarian; She looked like a pedo seeing a shorta.

"Such a cute name. . . " Elizaveta replied, "I need to go, I have to be with Roderich! Bye bye!" She ran off. Monika sighed and stood there. Feliciano was probably talking to Lovino or somebody. Alfred walked by and waved to her yelling out, "I'M THE HERO!" She just groaned at that.

Feliciano looked at Arthur, "I chose to give up my existence and let her be a man again."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, she wouldn't take it as a woman and I don't want her to go insane." He bit his lip.

"When do you want to do this?"

"Maybe in a few weeks?"

"Wait, what would happen to you and Lovino?" Arthur asked as he lifted his hand a bit.

". . Fratello. . . Lovino will become full Italy." He replied to the Englishman's question. England was shocked at hearing this. Was this even possible? Feliciano placed his hands on top of his heart. . . .His heart was hurting. . . Horribly. It was for the best for Monika. He cared about Monika so much. He hated seeing her upset. North Italy was deeply afraid that she'll go insane (not the funny insane. The Higurashi insane; A.K.A. Shion). Feliciano wanted to say goodbye to everyone first before he left this world. That's why he asked for a few more weeks. He looked at Arthur Kirkland who seemed (for the first time) concerned about him. Italy weakly smiled, but he knew he couldn't cover it up with a happy expression all of the time. He'll hide his sadness when Monika is NOT around. Seems like a good idea, right . . .. ? Then why did he feel so sad still? Maybe it's because he didn't want to disappear, but he had too. For Germany's sanity. He loved Monika more than anything, he'll do anything for her. Even give up his one and only life. Just for. . . .Monika. Feliciano smiled truthfully when he thought of his girlfriend. Seeing her happy would make his day. Monika. . . . He closed his eyes and thought, 'I love you, Monika.'

"Well. . . I'll see you in three weeks at my place then. . . . Alright?" Arthur asked.

Feliciano opened his eyes and nodded slowly. The British country waved goodbye and left him.

"Ah! Finally, you were in there a long time. What were you doing?" Monika asked as she saw Feliciano walk towards the car. He looked up and smiled, "Just talking!" They both got into the car.

When they were on the road, it got very quiet. No one talked. Feliciano didn't even make a noise. Quiet is not that bad actually. . . .No boring conversations, no idiotic ones either. Nice and-

"MONI! I'M BORED! TALK TO ME!" Gilbert screamed.

From this sudden, loud, scares-anybody-while-driving voice. Causing both Feliciano and Monika to make a small scream and to drive on the other side of the road causing cars to go crazy. Monika finally got back to the other side of the road.

"WE ALMOST DIED!" Monika screamed back at Gilbert.

"Yes, And I am perfectly safe in the back! Kesesesese~"

"VEEEEE~! SCARY!" Italy cried out.

"You're dead." She growled.

"Kill me~!" Gilbert grinned.

* * *

><p>I wanted to call everyone by their names so bad XD ANd I did it!<p>

Names:

Monika - Germany

Feliciano - Italy

Lovino - Romano

Gilbert - Prussia

Alfred - America

Arthur - England

Michelle - Seychelles

Elizaveta - Hungary

Ha'ng - Vietnam

Kwai - Taiwan

Zara - Wy

Caroline - Monaco

Natalia - Belarus

Katyusha - Ukraine

Lilli - Liechtenstein

Vash - Switzerland

Bella - Belgium

Roderich - Austria

Btw Look Higurashi If u don't know what Higurashi is. Anyways, please enjoy! And Please Review! Bye bye


	21. Double Date Fate

RING

RING

RING

RI-

Click!

"Hello?"

"Hey! Is this Monika?"

"Who are you?" Monika looked at the phone as if the phone was a human.

"Michelle~!"

"How did you find out about-. . . .Did Elizaveta tell you my new name?" Germany was embarrassed.

"It's so cute! Anyways, it's Wednesday! On Wednesday nights, Arthur and I go out for dinner, movies, carnivals, and stuff like that." Michelle was obviously excited. She was only wearing one of her pigtails. She never finished putting her other bow on.

"Oh, good for you. Is that why you called?" Monika still never got the girl talk thing. Feliciano came in with two drinks, wine.

"That, and inviting you and Feli for a double date! ! It was actually Arthur's idea. Shocking, right?" Seychelles replied.

Silence at first but she replied, "No." Michelle was not really shocked but pretended to be shocked, "What? ! Why not? ! Please! There's a carnival opened today! It has rides! A-and Food courts too!"

"No!" Monika growled.

"What?" Feliciano asked as he placed the drinks down. She turned to him and covered the talking part of the phone, "Ugh, Michelle wants us to go on a double date. I told her-."

"YES! WE ACCEPT!" Italy said as he now held the phone.

"Yay! Okay, meet Arthur and I in London! Tell Moni to wear a dress! Gotta go, bye!" Michelle finished putting the other bow in her hair. She hung the phone up and ran to England, she was staying at his place. . . . Ohonhonhonhon.

"You Dunkoff! Why the heck did you say that?" Monika was very mad. Feliciano started to get scared, "W-well. . . .Veee~ I-I thought . . . -"

"You thought wrong! Great. Now we're forced to go." Monika growled.

"I'm really sorry! Really!" Feliciano apologized. Monika went to the kitchen and made herself a sandwich. North Italy walked to her and smiled, "I'm glad you're eating, before you refused to eat."

"I'm upset and I'm hungry." She replied bluntly.

"MONI! GOOD MORNING!" Gilbert came in with only wearing his boxers. Veneziano looked at Germany. She stared at Prussia, "Morning. . . ? You slept until 12:56?"

"Oh wow. . . .That early. . .?" Gilbert looked at the clock.

" 'EARLY' ? !"

"I'm kidding. I have awesome jokes, eh? Kesesesese!" Gilbert walked to the fridge. Feliciano went to Monika's room. Monika was unsure about him going to her room, so she put the sandwich in her mouth and chased after Italy.

"Ah, Monika, I think for the date you should wear this." Feliciano held up a nice, black, short dress, with short sleeves and-

"Heck, no!" She said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Aaaaw-Veeeee~! Why not?" He asked in a sweet tone.

Monika smacked Italy on the forehead (although she had to go on her tiptoes), "It'll make me look like a girl. I still don't like wearing dresses and skirts. I only do that because you like them. . ." Feliciano's eyes widen a bit, "You wear them. . . For me?"

"Ja, didn't you hear anything I said?" Monika didn't really see that Feliciano was touched at this. North Italy hugged her, "Thank you."

". . . . You dunkoff, you don't need to thank me." She made a small smile.

"I have to. Monika. . .I love you so much." Feliciano started to kiss Monika all over her body.

"Ah! There they are! Arthur, stop kissing my neck. They're here!" Michelle said as she pointed. Arthur was quite having the time with his girl but did as she said and stopped. He moved away from her about a step or two and looked up. Feliciano was holding Monika's hand and dragging her along. She looked liked she was going to yell in protest.

"Hey!" Arthur yelled out.

"Hi!" Michelle replied back.

"That, 'hey' wasn't for you! It was for them!" The British man looked at her. Seychelles looked at him back, "Hey, you didn't say it was for them!"

"Hi~!" Italy said as he stood next to the bickering couple. The two stopped fighting.

"Aaaah~, Monikaaa~! You looked so beautiful! Do you like my dress?" Michelle twirled around. Germany hated girl talk but nodded so that this girl could shut up. Michelle is not a bad girl (Not in Arthur's eyes; and we all know what he means by, 'bad girl'. :D) She's very nice, but holy crap, she could talk. Though, she's very nice and pretty.

"Oh right, Artie wanted to talk to Feli alone for a bit, right?" Michelle asked England.

"Oh, yes!" Arthur turned to Feliciano, "Why don't you two gir-. . . Why don't Michelle and 'girl-wannabe'-"

" 'GIRL-WANNABE'? !" Oops. . . Arthur pressed Germany's buttons too much and now she's angry~! Monika started to yell in German, oh boy. . . She yelled a lot. . . .Too much. Michelle pulled her along though, "Moni, c'mon, let's go to a booth!" The two girls soon disappeared from the boys sight.

Arthur looked at Feliciano, "I can't do three weeks."

"What? What do you mean?" Veneziano asked.

"I need more time. Like six weeks." Britain suggested.

" 'Six weeks'?"

"Yes."

Feliciano looked at Arthur, "Okay! Good, that gives me enough time to say goodbye to everyone!" England looked at the Italian, "I can't believe you are actually going to die."

"For a good reason." He reminded him.

"Yes but. . . . . -"

"Come on, the girls are waiting for us!" Feliciano ran off. Arthur stopped for a moment and stared at him running. Feliciano Vargas really loves Monika Beilschmidt. U.K. then ran too.

"Wow. Monika. You are really good at this."

"At a shooting gallery? Well, I have been shooting for almost all of my life." Monika turned her head to Michelle.

"You shot all of the prizes down!" Michelle was quite amazed. Monika put her gun down, "You can have them if you want."

"R-Really? !" Seychelles asked. Germany nodded. She gave the bag to Michelle.

"Merci! !"

"Don't speak French around here, Arthur may hear you." Monika warned.

"Oh yes. . .I forgot." Seychelles had a sweatmark. To change the subject, Michelle pointed out something, "Look! They already set out new prizes! That was fast. Aaaaaw, one of the prizes is a stuffed dog! How cute!" The German girl looked at what Arthur's girlfriend was talking about.

'That dog. . .' Monika thought, 'Is so cu- AAAAAAURGH! YOU'RE TURNING INTO A GIRL! I WOULD OF NEVER SAID THAT PLUSH WAS CUTE! NEVER! BUT NOW! Oh boy. . . The stuffed dog is. . . . .Cute. . . .what should I do. . ? Ignore it. . . You don't need it. What would bruder say? What would everybody say if they saw me holding that?' Monika knew what she had to do.

BALM

BALM

BALM

It didn't fell. Look Monika knew what she had to do, doesn't mean she was going to do it. Michelle looked at her, "That one is a tough one. Are getting that one for yourself? I heard you like dogs."

Germany was red, she started to fluster, "Well I- You know I- Uuum well-!"

"Monika~! Veeee~!" Feliciano was right next to her, "What are you doing?" He asked so innocently. Before Monika could answer, Michelle replied, "She's trying to get that stuffed dog."

"Thank you, Michelle!" Monika said sarcastically but she sounded real embarrassed and mad.

"You're welcome, Monika!" Michelle didn't get that Monika was probably gonna kill her. Arthur laughed as he heard this (when did he appear?). Feliciano looked at that dog, he thought it was cute too but he never knew that Monika would like that. Did her emotions get changed about cute things like this? Wait. . .What does that mean then .. . . ? He looked at Monika who had her face buried in Seychelles's back who was making a small laugh. She looked embarrassed. Hmmm. . . . Maybe. . .

Italy looked at the gun but. . . He hate shooting guns! But this one is not a REAL gun. It's fake and safe. He took the gun and pointed at the plush. He shot it as many times as he could. They kept missing. He then pointed at the forehead and shot it. It fell over! Feliciano was actually shocked that he shot it down. He turned around and saw Germany was with Seychelles at another booth. Arthur was with them too, he kept giving Michelle kisses. Veneziano took the stuffed dog and ran towards Monika with a grin on his face.

"Look Monika, there's a photo taking booth over there! Let's take our pictures together!" Michelle pointed at the booth. Monika rejected the idea though. Arthur then went Michelle, "How about us two then?" Michelle and Arthur then went together to the photo booth. North Italy tapped Germany on the shoulder, "Monika~! Look!"

Monika turned to see Feliciano holding that stuffed animal, "Wha-?" Feliciano shoved the plush right into her arms. It was a huge plush too. (LOL) Monika was shocked at two things. One, that Feliciano actually shot a gun to get her this and second, that this plush was HUGE. She thought it was small. She looked at Italy who was smiling.

". . . Danke, Feliciano." She was blushing. Monika then broke out to a small laughter. Feliciano's heart was beating fast. He loves this woman more than anything else. He grabbed Germany's hand, "Want to go over to a ride?"

"With this?" She asked.

"No, Michelle and Arthur can hold on to it." Feliciano said.

"But wouldn't they want to go on rides too?" Monika thought of what that Englishman and that Seychellois woman would do.

"Veeee~, we can ask!"

Later on, after many rides and booths, Monika was tired. Feliciano wanted to go on another ride, like a kid. They went on a roller coaster. Italy was having a great time. Michelle and Arthur were waiting for them. The ride ending softly.

"Vee~! Monika, wasn't that fun? !" Feliciano turned to see Monika fast asleep. He smiled as saw her sleeping. He first got out of the ride and picked his German girlfriend up. Although, when she was sleeping, she looked dead. He walked towards England and Seychelles.

"Oh my gosh! What happened? ! Did she faint?" Michelle asked.

"No, she fell asleep. Though, she looks it" Feliciano replied.

"I guess this is the end of the double date?" Arthur questioned. Feliciano nodded.

"Well, we should do this again! Maybe in Italy, I really want to dine at a restaurant there." Seychelles smiled.

They all went their ways. Feliciano placed Monika in the back. He didn't want her to slip off the seats and wake up; so he seatbelted her down. Looked like a kidnapping though. He went to the driver's seat and sat down. He buckled himself in, he turned to see Monika twitching a bit. He never noticed but Germany sleeps like a baby with all that twitching. He giggled at this.

When they got home, Monika was still asleep. Feliciano unbuckled himself and Monika and carried her out of the car to her house. The door was locked. Italy knocked on the door and waited for Gilbert to open it.

The door was opened. Gilbert looked at Feliciano holding Monika.

"Oh. . .. Oh mein. . .. . She's. . . . .?"

"Yes." North Italy nodded.

"DEAD? !" Gilbert screamed.

"Yes! Wait! What? Nooo~! She's asleep!" Veneziano corrected. Monika woke up from Prussia's yelling. She looked up at Feliciano.

"Feli . . . . . . ?" She mumbled

Feliciano was kind of surprised that she said, 'Feli', "Yes?"

"What time is it?" She was obviously very tired. She also acted drunk.

"9:27 PM." Italy said as he saw a clock on the wall behind Gilbert.

"Feli. . . . I'm tired. . . ."

"Did you get my schwester drunk? !" Gilbert yelled.

"No!" Feliciano said in a worried tone.

"Then why is she acting so . . . . . So. . . . So cute! ? ! ?"

"I don't know. . . Veeee~."

"Feli. . . . Can you take me to bed. . . .? Then . . . Can you come into bed with me. . . ?" Monika pulled on the collar of Feliciano's shirt.

"No!" Gilbert said he took Monika from Italy, "I'll take her now. Wait, what did she eat?"

"Well . . Veee~. . . . .She had a muffin. . . .We really didn't eat." Feliciano thought out aloud.

"What type of muffin . .?" Prussia asked

"It wa- ! Wait that muffin had poppy seeds! Opium is made from poppy seeds! She gets drugged easily?"

"Stupid Italian." Gilbert murmured.

"Is that even possible? To be drugged by poppy seeds?" Veneziano asked.

"I don't know, leave." The Prussian said.

"No! I don't want Feli to leave! Big bruder, please!" She was definitely drugged. Gilbert stared at Monika, 'B-Big bruder. . . ?' He thought, 'She called me. . .Big bruder . . . Not bruder. . . But Big bruder. . . I need to get Opium or poppy seeds.'

"Sorry, Moni, he has to leave." Gilbert said firmly.

"Oh!" Feliciano ran to the car and pulled the plush out. He ran back and gave it to Gilbert, "This is her's. I won it for her."

"Kesesesese! She actually wanted this?" Prussia started to laugh.

"I want to sleep with Feli." She said.

"How drugged are you?" Gilbert asked. Feliciano didn't know if he should kiss Monika good night because of Gilbert. He needed to go back home but he wanted to kiss Monika.

"Uuuuum Gilbert. . . . Is it okay if I can kiss Monika?" Feliciano asked. Prussia sighed but nodded. Italy kissed Monika's forehead. Germany pulled Veneziano's face down and kissed him on the lips.

"Okay! That's enough!" Gilbert said pulling Monika away.

Feliciano waved goodbye.

"Big bruder, can you sleep with me?" The German asked.

"Eh? !"

Feliciano went back to his home in Italy where Lovino was there sleeping with Antonio on his stomach. Antonio saw Feliciano come in and ran to him (or at least tried to).

"Fewi! Fewi! Wovi sweepy!" Antonio glomped onto Feliciano's leg.

"Oh, you can talk now?" Italy lifted Spain up. He carried him to Lovino's bedroom and placed him down in a baby's carriage that the Italian brothers kept when they were young. Feliciano was about to leave when. .

"NO! DON'T WEAVE ME!" Antonio's eyes started to water.

"Aaaw, poor bambino, you scared of the dark and of being alone?" Feliciano asked. Lovino came in at the right time, "What's wrong. . . ?"

"Antonio is scared of being alone and of the dark." He replied to his brother.

"Oh really?" Romano said tired as he picked Antonio up and cradled him, "I forgot to tell you, Antonio has his brain back."

"What? But he's scared. Antonio is not scared of the dark or being alone. He's also acting kind of a bambino too."

Lovino rubbed his eye, "But he has bambino emotions and he also talks like one." He went into his bed and placed Spain down then laid next to him under the covers, "Get out now.". Feliciano left and went into his room. He laid in his bed and smiled. Yeah. . . This was a great day.

Eyes open.

A new day.

Turn.

See. . . . .

"ACK! BRUDER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SLEEPING IN MY BED? !" Monika screamed out of being startled. Gilbert turned, "You said to sleep with you."

"WHEN DID I SAY THAT? ! OUT! OUT! OUT!"

BAM!

Prussia sat on the floor with a slight smirk on his face, "Worth trying."

* * *

><p>I love how i wrote the ending. Also the cuteness of Gerita! I tried to make England kiss Seychelles a lot in this chapter lol. I really don't know if Poppy seeds could make you drugged, I really doubt it. But Opium (a drug) is made of poppy seeds so that's how I thought of drugged. Monika is so cute durgged ;3; Btw the girl is kind of (KIND OF) taking over Monika, ohonhonhonhon~. Btw I never mentioned how Monika and Feliciano told Gilbert of the date. You get to imagine that ;D<p>

Human name - Country

Antonio - Spain

Well enjoy! Please Review! Bye bye!


	22. What's In The Green Tube?

Thursday passed. It was Friday. Monika was in the kitchen, and she was pretty hungry. Gilbert was watching TV. Monika walk towards him and looked at what he was watching.

". . . . .100 sexiest women in Europe. . . . Really? You're watching this disgraceful show?" Monika asked ashamed at her older brother.

"It's hot. And I bet if I got one of their phone numbers they'll date the awesome Gilbert." Gilbert grinned with his left thumb up.

"Bet not." She replied harshly. (Ouch.)

"Well you're not sexy, you're not on this show." Prussia laughed. Few minutes later, he noticed his sister never replied. He turned, "Hey schwester, you oka-?"

Gilbert's head was in a headlock. Germany was choking Prussia pretty well, "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY? !"

"Ggggck! Dun'ck licksen tuk meek gyaaaack! (Don't listen to me)" Gilbert tried to say.

"Idiot." She pushed him away and walked away. Gilbert didn't understand what her problem was. He kept watching this show. . . . . . Wait a minute, Monika. . . . Is not. . . . Jealous, is she? Of this? Oh man, this is hilarious! Gilbert got up and walked towards Monika, "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous of what? !" She demanded.

"Of that show." Prussia grinned.

"I-Idiot! No! Dunkoff!" Germany was flustered.

"Alright! Alright! Oh by the way, Elizaveta. . .That witch. . . . Called. Something about a sleepover today." Gilbert thought aloud. Monika paused, she didn't move. Oh crap. It was today! Well, let's think this through. . .You can always not go. You can make an excuse! Yes! You can!

"Well, I'm not going." Monika replied. Great excuse.

"Why not? You could make new friends at this sleepover! The witch said all of the girls will be there! Don't you want new friends. . . . ?" Gilbert asked feeling cornered.

"Well, yes but. . . ."

"This is like preschool all over again. Remember? You wanted to make friend but you didn't. You just stayed in a corner reading a book. And remember what the kids use to do? They picked on you. You also aged very slowly so you had to go to different preschools so the kids won't tease you more and the teachers wouldn't get freaked out. You never had a single friend! Until you met Feliciano. Now go to this sleepover and make new friends!" Gilbert replied to her.

"F-Fine. . . ." Monika surrendered. Gilbert looked at Monika, "Well? Aren't you gonna pack?"

"How do I do that? This is the first time I went over to someone's house for a sleepover." Germany asked.

"You pack your clothes and night clothes. Toothbrush and paste, brush, and underwear! Socks-"

"I know that! But I heard people bring games, or stuff like that." She looked around in her room. Her room was actually quite boring. Compared to Prussia's room, her room looked like it was just made. Empty. Gosh, was she always this boring?

"Hey, I can help you with that!" Gilbert grabbed a bag and placed an empty coke bottle.

"A bottle?" Germany asked.

"Yup!" The Prussian smirked, "Now put your clothes in here. I'll find more fun stuff." He walked out of her room while cackling. Monika sighed, she went to her closet and opened it. She finally hung the clothes Hungary gave her in her clothes. She luckily found more pants! Yes! She stuffed a pair into the bag. She grabbed a black tank top and also stuffed it in there. (Just for you perverts) Monika quickly stuffed a pair of panties and bra, yup, she was still not use to seeing panties and bras (LOL). Mostly she packed every important thing she needed.

"Here." Gilbert said giving Monika a green tube. The curious German girl looked at it, "What is it?"

"Don't open it! You'll ruin it! You can only open it when you're gonna use it!" Prussia warned. That didn't answer her question. What was it?

"Moni, got everything ready?" Gilbert asked.

"Unfortunately, ja." She grumbled, "Where's Feliciano?"

"From what I heard from France, taking care of poor Antonio." The Prussian gave a deep breath and a loud sigh, "Well anyways, see you later, Schwester!" With that, Gilbert gave a kiss on Monika's forehead. She's not a little kid anymore. This isn't her first day of preschool. She is 20, you know. We all know how much you love Monika, Gilbert, but she's growing up. She'll still love you as always. And you'll love her forever. (Gosh, this is even making me emotional.)

"Guten Tschüss." She waved. Gilbert gave a smile seeing her walk to her car. She grew up too soon. Gilbert. . . . . You sound like an old man.

Germany hesitated. She really did not want to go. But she would like to have more friends. She placed her finger on the doorbell but did not press. Stop hesitating and get in there already! (As if I told her that) She pressed the doorbell. Monika froze for a second. She wondered who told her that (Well. . .She'll never know c: ).

"OMG, IT'S MONIKA!" A voice yelled.

"SHUSH! SHE'LL HEAR US!" Too late for that.

It started to quiet down.

Michelle opened the door, "Oh my gosh! Hi Monika! I thought this was somebody else~!" Michelle obviously lied.

"Oh really?" Bluntly said by the German.

"We thought you weren't gonna come!" Seychelles smiled. Monika looked down, "I wish."

"EVERYBODY! MONIKA IS HERE~!" Michelle yelled out. She pulled poor Germany into the house and closed the door. She kept dragging the German girl until they got into the living room where everybody else was.

"Okay! Everyone is here!" Michelle giggled, "Let's play a little game called truth or dare~!"

"I start!" Yelled Elizaveta, "Ha'ng! Truth or dare?" Ha'ng was startled for a moment. Vietnam thought for awhile but replied with a truth.

"Do you like Alfreeeeed?" Hungary laughed.

"NO!" She growled at the laughing Hungarian. Lilli started to make a small giggle. Bella yelled out, 'LIAR'! Ha'ng almost smacked Bella and Elizaveta with a paddle. Kwai had to restrain Ha'ng.

Monika did not understand this. Why is it so interesting to find out who is with who? She could care less. Monika stared at Ha'ng and thought, 'Why did you tell them? You didn't need to reply. You have a choice you know. Why did you make it seem you did like Alfred? I know you don't. She should have said to calmly to make it seem believable. Wait, who am I talking to?'

"Okay, you just say that." Elizaveta smirked. She then pointed at Caroline, "Your turn."

Monaco nodded and looked at Natalia, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay. . . .Do you envy for a p*nis?" Caroline asked. Most of the girls were disgusted. Germany didn't understand why they should be disgusted. Natalia replied back, "Only if its big brother's." Of course. . . That's Natalia for you.

Caroline then said, "Okay, Kwai, your turn."

"Yay! Monika~! Truth or dare?" Kwai then chewed on a banana. Monika didn't reply, she was in la la land.

"Monika? Monikaaa?"

Finally, Monika snapped out of it, "What?"

"Truth or dare?" Kwai re-asked placing throwing the banana peel in a trash can. Oh no, this is what she feared. Getting chosen. She shall not answer this question. But if she didn't Gilbert would be upset because she's not making any friends. She's not doing anything to change that. Maybe. . . .This once.

"Uuum. . . I never played this game so I don't know how it works." Monika said a bit embarrassed to be the only who didn't know truth or dare.

"Oh! It's quite easy, really! When a person asks you truth or dare, you get to choose from truth or dare. If you choose truth, the person who asked you truth or dare, gets to ask you any question and you have to answer it. If you say dare, the person who asked you truth or dare, dares you to do something and you have to do it!" Michelle informed Monika on the game. Seems easy enough!

"Oh, okay. Uuuum. . . ." Monika was really having trouble on this.

"Is it because you use to be a guy? So you don't know how to do girl things?" Lilli asked.

"I guess. I don't know. . . ." Replied Germany. She looked down like a kid being scolded.

"Naaaaw~, don't worry! You'll do fine! After the game we can teach ya!" Bella hugged Monika. Kwai smirked, "Now what will it be? Truth or dare?"

"I guess. . . Truth?" sounded more like a question.

"What's your relationship with Feliciano?" Taiwan said as she laid on her tummy with her legs kicking in the air.

Monika froze for a minute. Her relationship with Feliciano? They're dating! They're boyfriend and girlfriend! They had IT! They've already been on lots of dates. How should she say this. . . ?

"W-Well. . . Feliciano and I. . . .Are. . . . . .Well. . . . We're. . . . Dating." Now she was blushing so hard from embarrassment. Bella screamed, "OMG! I KNEW THEY WOULD!"

'"Omg. . ."? What. . . ? I forget what omg means. Feliciano told me but I forget. I don't really text much.' The German thought to herself, '. . . . . I sound old and dumb. . . . Wait now I remember.'

Most of the girls had big grins on their faces. Causing Germany to step back. This is what girls like to talk about? Gossip? Well, they seem happy. Wait, does that mean Monika should be happy too? But this isn't making her happy. She just feels the same. Monika never got why girls like these kind of stuff.

"Arite, me, Moni, and Feli went on a double date last Wednesday!" Michelle mentioned.

"Oh my gosh, really?" Elizaveta asked.

"For real!" Seychelles giggled.

Girl talk. Always, girl talk. Can't they talk about anything else but girly stuff? It's hard to relate to them when they talk like this. Why don't they talk about war or something like that at least!

Katyusha clapped her hands together, "Congratulations!"

"Oh, uuum, thank you." Monika only could think of that to reply back.

"Hey, Monika. You've been acting shy. Why? Are you nervous about something? Usually you wouldn't act like this." Caroline asked.

"'Why'? Do I really have to talk about this?" Germany growled. Elizaveta yelled yes. Monika gave Elizaveta a deadly glare. She then looked at Monaco and sighed, "Well, it's just that, since I was a guy but now I'm a girl. . .It's hard to do anything. It's hard to fit into anything without being the oddball of the group. You guys were originally girls. . . I was suppose to be born as a girl but I didn't. I never knew but my X and Y chromosomes have been fighting for all of my lifetime. X chromosomes defeated the Y chromosomes and Y chromosomes will never appear again. I know how to be a guy not a girl. I never grew up with any girls. Elizaveta would come sometimes but I never understood what a period was. Actually never KNEW what a period was until I became a girl. This never happened to a person. I'm the only one. The odd one. I can't understand what you guys are talking about. I can't see your interests, lots of your interests are boring to me. There is still many much I need to know to be a girl but it's all so hard! I grew up as a guy! I know guy stuff! But this. . . . I don't even know how to survive like this! Sometimes. . . I feel like I can go insane. Being a girl is the hardest work I've ever had. I can't do this any longer. I hope you can understand me but most don't. This morning, the reason I came is because bruder told me. He wanted me to make friends but I don't know how ! Especially with girls. But. . . . I can't. I was never the type who could make friends."

All of the girls looked so sad. Natalia looked down, she face expression was the same before the story but she felt something in her heart sadden. Katyusha looked like she was going to cry. She was hugging onto Natalia. Kwai covered her mouth in shock. Ha'ng closed her eyes and thought about this. Caroline didn't reply but just stared. Lilli heart was hurting a lot she wanted to help Monika so much now! Michelle never knew this part of Monika. She thought Monika was now use to it. Michelle needed to do something to help her friend! Elizaveta smiled and nodded. She knew she could help Monika, and she knew how to. Zara looked away with a pain in her heart. She didn't wanted to accept the fact that she felt bad for Monika. Bella was thinking what Michelle, Lilli, and Elizaveta were thinking. She could do it. It'll be fun! Monika sighed and looked at them, "There. That's the story."

"Oh boy, you know when to depress people. You should really animate that sad story." The Taiwanese woman laughed with a kind smile on her face, "If you wanted help, you could've asked us!"

"Wait. . ." Germany stopped Kwai, "Help on what. . .?" Monika was real suspicious when Kwai said, 'If you wanted help'.

"Ha ha." Michelle giggled, "On being a girl! Hey ladies! Let's teach Monika how to be a girl!"

"Wait! Wha-? !"

"Lesson 1! You must sound like a girl!" Michelle pushed Monika's cheeks causing her lips to make fish lips.

"I awlweady shwound wike a girwl! (I already sound like a girl!)" Germany tried to speak. Seychelles smirked, "Yeah, you have a high pitched voice compared to your male voice. I was talking about talking like a girl!"

"To talk like a girl, you must gossip!" Bella said.

"But gossiping is not good so you talk about shopping and stuff like that." Lilli added in.

"Also, you talk about boys! Cute boys! Like Feliciano~!" Kwai mentioned. Ha'ng sighed, "You can talk about boy things sometimes but don't talk about it all of the time."

"This is boring." Monika murmured. Katyusha patted Monika's shoulder, "I could understand why. You're a guy! This would be boring to you. Let's do something fun! Natalia do you have any ideas?"

"We can talk about crushes." Natalia bluntly replied.

"Great idea!" The Ukrainian woman said positively.

"Ooh! Good! This could teach Monika about girl talk!" Kwai clapped. Michelle looked at Zara and Lilli, "But first two girls need to go somewhere else. I call first, by the way."

"What? ! Why do I have to go? !" Zara yelled. Caroline pushed Lilli and Zara downstairs and closed the door. Michelle instantly talked, "Arthur and I are really getting together good! He gave me a necklace! With REAL diamonds! I never knew he had that kind of money! We also slept together~! Yesterday would be our 45th time! Oh my gosh, he is so adorable!"

"Is his winkie big?" Caroline asked.

Seychelles paused, "Well. . . Technically, yes! It's bigger than Kiku's! That's what he told me. Arthur, not Kiku." Vietnam stopped her, "Let's not talk about p*nises."

"Okay! Fine! He got a manicure and pedicure with me! He hated it but I forced him! I got him the color, 'Strawberry Pink'." Michelle waved her hand around. Monika observed the hand motion.

"What did he do after?" Elizaveta asked.

"What else? He went home and tried to wash it off. He was so angry that he said he was going to curse me but I stopped him when I told him I can pull his tighty whities over his head." Michelle laughed.

"He wears that?" Bella said looking at Michelle in unbelief.

"No but he knew what I meant." Seychelles replied.

This is so. . . . .Weird. Monika (never in her life) was so interested in this. Maybe because of the comedy not the lovey part. But hearing 45 times! Michelle is 16, right? And Arthur was 23. . . . .Creepy. . .

"What about you, Bella?" Katyusha asked.

"No. I have no one yet, sadly. Waiting for the right one." Bella smiled.

"Me too." Katyusha laughed.

"I have big brother." Natalia quickly said.

"You wish." Ha'ng shot at. Natalia was about to pull out her knife when Katyusha stopped her, "No knives, Natalia!"

"Let's do a game!" Michelle quickly said to stop the tension. Monika remembered Gilbert packed some games in her bag, "Oh! My bruder made me bring some 'games'."

"Oh okay! Is it okay that I get it?"

"Ja."

Michelle was walking until an idea hit her, "Wait a minute. . . .Monika! Your panties and bra is in there! Oh yes! I can see what you wear!" Michelle then ran. Monika turned red and chased her. Michelle was about to get the bag when Monika pulled her away, "Nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein!"

"Aaaaw~ What's wrong? Can't I see~?" Seychelles giggled.

"Nein." Monika replied. Michelle poked Germany's cheek, "Aaaaw~ You're blushing! Why are you blushing?"

"REASONS!" The German mostly barked out. But Michelle only gave an, 'Aaaaw~'. Monika sighed and went to her bag. She slowly opened it and pulled out a bottle and a tube that Gilbert gave her. She quickly zipped the bag up and walked back over to the group,  
>"These are the two things he gave me."<p>

"What's the bottle for?" Katyusha asked.

"Looks like a bottle you would use for spin the bottle." Bella answered. It was probably a prank from Prussia for yuri!

Typical.

"What's the tube?" Ha'ng asked after Bella's answer.

"I don't know what's in the tube. He, bruder, told me to open it when I got here so. . ." Monika opened the tube and turned it upside down. And out came a-

Kwai covered her mouth as her eyes widened. Ha'ng was blushing so hard that she looked like a tomato, she quickly covered her eyes. Natalia eyes widened a bit but not by much. Katyusha was very very very shocked. Michelle was surprised herself. Bella had the same face expression as Kwai. Elizaveta's mouth was opened. Caroline stared at it in observation.

"Oh my- . . . . ." Katyusha then turned silent. Ha'ng peaked to see if it was gone. It wasn't. She quickly closed her hands together.

"Monika . . ." Kwai squeaked out, "Do you know what that is. . .?"

Monika looked at it too. To her it looked like food from America, except bigger and wetter, "Looks like food." Hey! Don't blame her! She used to be a guy and was into guys stuff not girl stuff!

"Of course Gilbert would make you bring this! He's probably laughing right now!" Elizaveta growled. She always blamed Gilbert for most of her problems. (Poor Gilbert.)

"Wait a minute. . ." Monika stopped and realized. Caroline turned her head. She looked at Monika with an expressionless face and spoke up,

"You brought a fake p*nis."

* * *

><p>Ooooh Gilbert. You're a one of a kind albino! I REALLY enjoyed writing this chapter! I kinda did OOC with Caroline but she is so much funnier! She's not a pervert but is very curious about P*nises and envy for them and how they can be better than a V*gina. Poor Zara and Lilli. . . . They have to wait downstairs while the girls upstairs are having fun! If only they were older lol. Btw, Zara maybe OOC too. I really don't know how she acts so I gave her this personality. I really made Moniak shhy, didn't I? So that's why I made Caroline ask her why she was acting so shy. I love the story about, 'strawberry pink' nails. I want my nails, 'strawberry pink' too. Lucky Brit. ;3; So please enjoy~ and please Review~! Bye bye!<p> 


	23. Fratello

Monika came into her own house and dropped her bag. The sleepover (after the fake p*nis accident) went well. Gilbert was sitting on the couch in the living. He turned and grinned, "Hey! How did-?"

Monika ran to Gilbert and started hitting him, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME BRING A FAKE. . . .A FAKE. . .A FAKE P*NIS! WHY DO YOU DO THESE KIND OF THINGS? ! YOU EMBARRASSED M-! ! !" She stopped and realized what she was saying. Monika sounded like. . . . A girl? The German took her small fists away from Prussia's body. She wiped her embarrassed tears, "Sorry, never mind. But never do that again!" She grabbed her bag and walked to her room.

Gilbert watched her, "Maybe I went too far?"

Feliciano was holding Antonio while rocking him. Antonio looked up, "Fewi?"

"Yes?" Italy asked with a smile.

"Am. . . Am I buwden two you and Wovi (Am. . . . Am I a burden to you and Lovi?)?" Antonio looked down. He did have his brain but can only speak like a baby. He also has baby emotions like a small flick on the head would cause him to cry, scared of the dark, and etc. etc.

"What? ! No no! Why would you think that? !" Feliciano rubbed his cheek against Spain's.

"Bequwaz Wovi wuz hawrd two take care (Because, Lovi was hard to take care of.)." The Spanish kid looked down.

"Lovi and I love taking care of you! Veee~ Lovi is getting diapers for you." Feliciano walked towards the kitchen. Antonio pouted, "I dwon't need dwiapwers. (I don't need diapers.)" The little kid crossed his little arms together. North Italy chuckled at this.

"You peed on the floor yesterday." Italy said opening a drawer. He grabbed a bottle and shut the drawer. He then opened the fridge and grabbed the milk, "Lovi and I don't want to clean up pee and poop. That's why we're getting you diapers! Besides, Lovi is choosing for you."

Lovino was in the supermarket looking at what diapers to buy. Ugh, so hard. Although, this is good because if Lovino becomes an expert on this, later on he could help someone who would need his help on this.

Romano picked up Huggies diapers, two packs of it. He also got some tomatoes.

The cashier checked the items out for him. She totaled the cost up, "That would be. . ." Romano pulled his wallet out and gave her exact amount. Usually, he would of had to get change. He really hated change. It would fill his wallet up too much. The woman gave Lovino the bag and told him to have a nice day. He nodded as he started to walk away, "Thank you! You too!"

"Now now, open your mouth~" Veneziano said. Antonio wouldn't budge, "No! I not bebe!"

"Yes, you are a bambino! Now come on~! You'll make Lovi very proud." Italy hoped that Spain as a kid would be naive. Antonio looked at Feliciano with his big eyes, "He wiwl? (He will?)" North Italy nodded. Antonio started to suck on the baby bottle. Seeing this made Feliciano wanting to have his own children. He could be a great father! Yes! He would! He would be wimpy though. . . .That would set a bad example to the kids. . .Oh well, he'll figure it out. . .IF he has kids.

Monika looked at herself. Has she really changed in only a week and few days? Her body, she no control over. . . .But the way she acts. . . She really did change. She'll have to go back to her normal personality. But she didn't act girly, so what the heck? She felt different! Was it because of her emotions, yes it must be that. Her personality didn't change but her emotions. She gets emotional so easily now. Great. Thank you, X chromosomes!

Germany is not a pervert but. . . She looked at her boobs. Wow, they were so HUGE! Hungary's bras are unbearable to wear! So tight! She'll need to get some news ones. But of course, Michelle, Elizaveta, Katyusha, Bella- Who ever! Will do this for her. She couldn't do it. How would she choose without feeling like a pervert. Monika lifted her hand up slowly. She hesitating on whether to do it or not. Her hand shook. The German felt the urge to do it. She was technically alone. She made up her mind. Her right hand landed on her right boob.

Germany is not a pervert. She was curious, nervous, but curious. Wow, her boobs were so delicate! So soft~! Monika started to squeeze it. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. She did her best not to make any noise. She then lifted her left hand and used it to squeeze her left boob. Waaaah~ Feels so good~! Feliciano did it a bit harder. Monika felt a bit of drool coming down her lip. Oh yes~! Ah~! She laid on her back as her legs were in the air. She moved a bit on the bed. Her legs were kicking. Italy should do this more to her when they have IT again! Oh mein-

"Hey! Moni! I was wonderin' if you want to go out to lunch. . . .With. . .The awesome. . . Me. . . What the heck are ya doin'?" Gilbert said as he slammed the door open when he came in. Monika froze. It was a good thing her legs were up and was covering up what she was doing. She suddenly took her hands off her breasts and placed her legs down. She sat up and looked at Prussia (Kind of embarrassed too), "N-Nothing. . ."

"Okay. . .I was wonderin' If you want to go out to lunch with the awesome me?" Gilbert asked. Germany got up from her bed, "Ja, I guess. No bars today, though. Not in the mood."

"Aaaaw, you ruin everything! Well, then we can go to a cafe then. It's close by too. Hey, by the way, you may wanna brush your hair. You look like a monster." Prussia turned around and left the room, "Cmon, Gilbird!" Gilbird flew towards the Prussian. Monika growled at the fact she'll have to brush her hair. No other choice though. Appearance is the first thing.

Antonio finished sucking on the bottle, "Tank woo, Fewi." Spain smiled at Feliciano. Feli nodded at him, "You're welcome, bambino Antonio~!" Just then, Lovino came in, "Here I've got the diapers." He pulled them out of the bag.

"Veeee~ Good, you can now put it on him." Feliciano gave the child to Lovino.

"Wait! Why me?" Romano asked. Italy turned to him, "Because I have work to do. . . Yeah. . . So." He then left him to do his. . . 'Work'?

"See? Didn't I tell you? Great cafe!" Gilbert said in his seat looking around. Monika sighed, "I guess."

The waitress came with a notepad, "Hello welcome to ****** I'll be your waitress today, my name is Joan, Let me start you with some drinks. What would you like it have?"

"Beer!" Prussia practically yelled. Monika was going to say the same thing too but she thought for a second. Girls are suppose to have lady drinks. . .Greaaaat. She wanted beer. But she didn't want to sound like. . . Oh whatever. . ., "Beer for me too, please."

"Aaaalright~ Two beers! I'll be right back!" The waitress left.

"Bruder, why did you take me out for lunch?" Monika asked. Gilbert looked at the menu, "Because, thanks to you, I felt guilty for the fake ****. So yeah. Sorry."

"Sigh. . .You're forgiven." She looked at the menu, "What are you going to get?"

"Grilled cheese sandwich." He smirked as he placed his menu down. The awesome Prussia crossed his arms and nodded in agreement to himself. Cocky.

"I see. You sound like a little kid." Monika muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Prussia didn't hear.

"Nothing. . . I think I'm going to get. . . Wursts."

"Really. . . ?" Gilbert asked.

"Y-. . . Yes. . . Why?" Germany started to get concern about this.

"Well. . Since you're a girl. . Wouldn't you want to eat. . .Like a salad? So you won't. . .Gain weight?" Gilbert reminded Monika. Monika suddenly had second thoughts on this. . Maybe she should get a salad. . .

"Here are your drinks." The waitress placed both beers down in front of them, "Can I take your order now?"

"Yeah! Grilled cheese for me!" Grinned the albino, "West?"

"Um. . ." She had so many thoughts now and only said what Gilbert told her, "Salad?" It was more of a question than an answer. The waitress nodded and wrote it down, "Okay! I'll take 15 minutes!" She turned and left. Prussia watched her left until she was gone and started to laugh hard, "Kesesesesese~!"

"What's so funny?" Growled Germany.

"You actually believed me! Do you really care about your weight? !" Gilbert laughed out. Monika turned her head away and blushed hard. The Prussian soon stopped laughing as he saw this, "Oh mein balls. You actually care! ! ! !" (Lol balls.)

"OF COURSE I CARE! I'M A GIRL NOW!" She tried to defend for herself. She sounded so scary when she yelled, so hopefully Gilbert would just agree and ignore it after.

"Ja. Ja. Fine." The Prussian chuckled. He looked at Germany took a sip of the alcohol. His attention was more on her hair than her drink, "Moni. . . You look good with long hair."

"Ah? Oh! Danke- Wait a minute, why are you saying this? What do you want?" Usually when Gilbert gives a compliment like that he wanted something. Although, that was before she was a girl.

"Nothing! Can't I just tell my own Schwester that she looks beautiful with long hair?"

"Without suspicion." Monika replied, "Bruder, do you really hate Feliciano?" Gilbert looked at her and started to do, 'Kesesesese'. She raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

"You actually think I HATE Feliciano? ! Kesesese! I just do it because it's fun. He's really a nice guy! But so not powerful. A big wimpy. Kind of smells. Has an annoying big bruder. He's also an idiot."

"BRUDER! STOP TALKING ABOUT FELICIANO THAT WAY!"

"Ja! Ja! Sorry! Well, ja, I like him. He told me that your forehead was a charming part of you." Prussia grinned. Monika's eyes widened a bit and placed her hand on her forehead as she blushed. Gilbert laughed.

"He really said that?" She took her hand off her forehead. The Prussian nodded.. She made a little smile hearing this.

\ "Hey, Fratello, what are you doing?" Lovino asked. He looked at all of the country names on the list, "What's this?"

"Countries I need to say goodbye to." Feliciano said quietly.

"What do you mean by. . . .'Goodbye'?" Romano looked at his brother. Italy stood up, "I'm. . .I'm. . .I'm going to die for Monika because I love her! ! ! ! !" Feliciano grabbed onto Lovino and started crying on him. South Italy froze at first but then hugged North Italy, "You're really going to die for her and let her return back to a male?" Veneziano nodded as he continued crying. Romano rubbed Feliciano's back, "You're still a crybaby. . . ." He smiled. Lovino pushed Feli away, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Italy nodded.

"You know you're not gonna. . . . Gonna come back. . ?"

"YES! I KNOW! I LOVE HER SO MUCH!" Feliciano cried out loud.

"I know you love her but. . . . .I don't want you to go. . ." Lovino brushed his hand in Feliciano's hair. He felt his own tears on his face. Veneziano looked up at him and tried to smile, "I'm sorry, fratello. I don't want Monika to go insane. I fear that the most than war. Please don't cry. Could you do me a favor when I'm gone? If it doesn't work. . .Could you marry her? And take care of her. . .? If it does work. . Could you be friends with her? She needs someone like me to be with her." Romano nodded and started to cry. Causing Feliciano to tear up, "Lovino. . . ." He kissed Lovino's left cheek.

"Please. . . . " Lovino said very quietly, "Don't leave me. . .You idiot. . . "

"I'm sorry." Feliciano said quietly as he rest his head against Romano's.

"When. . . ?"

"Six weeks."

"Only six weeks. . .?"

"Yes."

"You idiot. . . " Lovino sniffed. Feliciano looked at his older brother. He rubbed the back of Romano's head. He closed his eyes and thought of only pain.. . .Pain of leaving his brother. . .Pain of leaving his friends. . .Pain of leaving his family. . .Pain of leaving his people. . . Pain of leaving. . . . His beloved.

"I'm surprised at two things!" The oldest said pointing to one who was drinking wine.

"Mouh? And that would be?"

"That I'm here talking to you and that you didn't perv Monika-Aru." Yao said. Francis laughed, "Why would you say that?"

"You would usually perv any women like her-Aru." Yao explained.

"How so?" The Frenchman placed his cup down. China walked to his seat and sat down, "She has huge boobs." Francis started to laugh, "Ohonhonhonhon~! Wee, she does. But I am a gentleman unlike Angleterre."

"I highly doubt you both are gentlemen." China replied.

"Aaaw booo~! You're not nice, Yao." he gave Yao a cup of Oolong tea. Yao thanked him.

"I guess I'm stuck here until Im comes-Aru." The Chinese person sighed.

"Im? Oh you mean South Korea?" France asked.

"Yeah, who else am I talking about-Aru?" Yao drank his Oolong tea and looked out the window, "Does it seem to you that Monika is much. . . .Nicer?"

"Nicer?"

"Yes-Aru. Nicer. Well from my interaction with her-Aru."

"And that would be?" France questioned.

"Well. . . ."Story after, Francis was surprised, "How dare they! She didn't do anything! Who were they? Why did they do that?"

"I don't know-Aru! I chased them away!"

"I don't think that's the end of them. . . ." China looked at France as he said that. Is he saying they'll attack Monika again?

"Aiyah! I just noticed something-Aru." Yao waved his hand around to get Francis's attention. "Wee?" He replied.

"All we are thinking about is Germany."

"Huh! I guess we are. Ohonhonhonhonhon~ This is a sign. . ." The Frenchy placed his drink down.

"Sign of what-Aru?"

"She must be important to us now."

"Moni! Hey, where should we go next?" Gilbert Beilschmidt asked his younger, Monika Beilschmidt. She looked at him and sighed, "I don't know. Home?"

"Really? You want to waste your whole day at home? . . . . . .Well, okay! If you want grow fungus on yourself." Monika looked at Gilbert in disbelief.

"Idiot."

* * *

><p>I Really didn't like this chapter I quickly wrote it. The next chapter will be better and I will quicken it up more~! But I do like how Lovino and Feliciano cried together~! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAW! I love Brotherly love. China and France? Why is even China there? Lol. Well not much to say Uuuum okay yeah well Enjoy this chapter please~! Please review! Bye Bye!<p> 


	24. It Would've Never Happened 'Til Now

It's been weeks. WEEKS. Monika looked at her phone. Feliciano never called. He never visited her either. She never dared to call him. She didn't want to sound needy. Did. . .Feliciano actually forgot about her? Is he cheating on her? ! No. . .He would never do that. . . But. . . . . . . UGH! She is so boring! Of course he would! She bored him so much that he would make an affair.

She grabbed the phone and called Italy.

"Hello?"

"Ah? Feliciano? It's me, Monika. Uuum, It's been weeks. Are you okay?" Monika started to feel like a needy person.

"Monika? !" Feliciano was surprised to hear it was her. He was too caught up in saying goodbye to everyone that he forgot to be with Monika. Although he knew today was the day. He needed. . . . He needed. . . .He needed Monika to hate him. North Italy needed Germany to hate him so that she won't miss him. He planned it out all out, "Let me come to your place." He soon hung up.

Germany hung up too, "He didn't sound happy. Did I say something wrong?"

Feliciano knocked on the door. He waiting in agony. He really didn't want to do this. He hating himself for this. He cursed himself in Italian. Monika opened the door, "Feliciano. . . . ." She smiled a bit when she saw him. He walked in and looked at the German, "Monika. . . . . . It's over."

Her eyes widen, "What?"

"It's over. You're not my girlfriend anymore. I'm not your boyfriend anymore." He kept a serious face on.

"F-Feliciano. . . . .? Wh-What. . . . ? W-Why. . . . Why. . .?" She's been shot in her heart. Feliciano broke up with her. . . .? What. . .?

"You are not worth it. You're useless. You caused so many things that I can't even list them all." Feliciano said harsh and cold. Her eyes glazed. Why was he saying this? ! "You. . . Disgust me. . ."

"What? ! What are you saying? ! You're not really ser-. . . Serious. . .Right?" Italy felt like he could cry. He hated this. He hated himself, "I. . . . Hate you." Feliciano was so shocked he even said this. He hated this plan! He hated his mouth! He hated his words! He hated himself so much.

". . . . . Fe-. . . .Fel-. . . Feliciano. . . . " She whimpered. Never has she felt like this. . . Monika was strong. . . . But now. . . She was a strong as a piece of fluff. She tightened her fists, "WHY ARE YOU SAYING THIS? ! THIS IS NOT TRUE! YOU WOULD'VE NEVER SAID THAT TO ME! WHY ARE YOU SAYING THIS? ! FELICIANO! I KNOW YOU STILL LOVE M-!"

SMACK!

Feliciano smacked Monika so hard she fell down onto the floor and that he left a red mark on her right cheek. She was in shock. She twisted her wrist when she landed on the floor. Her pupils were small. Her eyes trembled up to see Italy's cold eyes, "Get out of my sight forever. . . . You filth." Feliciano walked away.

She was still in shock. Monika didn't cry but held her cheek. She stayed there couldn't believe this happened. She tried to get up, "Ow. . . ." Her wrist started to sting. Feliciano. . . ? Why. . . ? She started to have hateful thoughts of him. It was a good thing her brother wasn't home.

The door opened.

"Hey, Moni! It's meeee~! It's Michelle! I'm feeling really happy today~! I got you some na- Auh?" Michelle saw Monika looking at her hurtful, "Monika. . .?"

"He. . . . ."

"He what. . . ? Monika. . ?"

"Nothing."

"No! Monika, you tell me this instant!" Michelle grabbed her wrists.

"AUGH! That hurt."

"What? I didn't even squeezed that hard." Michelle replied. Monika looked at her hurting wrist, "I twisted my left wrist. . ."

"Ah! We should go to a clinic!" Michelle pulled Monika by her right wrist and ran. Monika had no choice but to follow the Seychellois woman.

Monika wasn't thinking about her wrist but about Feliciano. Why would he smack her? Why would he say he hated her? She thought Feliciano actually really loved her. He did she knew that but why? Her heart was crying.

The doctor came smiling, "Congratulations!

"Wha. . . -? For what? For my wrist not being twisted that bad?" She asked.

"That and because your-"

Feliciano sat in a chair in Arthur's black magic room. He started to cry at what he has done. Arthur looked at him with sympathy, "You don't need to do this." Italy was silent until he talked, "You prepared this for me for six weeks. All of this hard work will go to waste. I said goodbye to everyone. I can't let Monika continue being a girl. She'll surely go mad. She has complained about can't being a girl. I need to do this. Please."

Arthur didn't say anything and nodded. He was wearing a black cloak, holding a wand and a book. He closed his eyes and reopened to look at Feliciano, "It'll take about 30 minutes to get it started. . . ."

"Okay. I'll wait but please hurry." Feliciano's hands were on his legs. Arthur started to prepare. He never did this before. He never used his magic to sacrifice people. He raised his wand up and started to swing it around. It looked strange to Feliciano but he couldn't judge people. Especially when they are helping you and the person you love.

Lovino was crying out loud. Feliciano was gone. He'll never see him again! He loved Feliciano so much too! He may have been mean but he loved his baby brother! Feliciano Vargas. . . Antonio looked at Lovino crying, "Wovi. . . Fewi weawy gone. . . ? (Lovi. . . Is Feli really gone?)" Romano didn't say anything. He grabbed Antonio and hugged him and cried silently. Antonio started to cry with him. Lovino rubbed his back and tried to comfort him but it was so hard because he wanted to be comfort too.

Feliciano looked at the Brit who was saying crazy things. He thought of the things he said. He really didn't mean them. He couldn't believe it himself that he said it. He hated seeing Monika upset. He wished he had more time to spend with Monika. He wondered if Monika still loved him or not now. Feliciano still loved Germany with all of his heart.

Arthur waved his wand again. He looked at Feliciano who looked upset. He still couldn't believe he is giving up everything for Monika. Well, of course Arthur would do the same for Michelle. He loves Michelle a lot too. He never thought such a thing like this would happen. He yelled out words that were part of the magical remedy (Or you can call it remedy.).

Monika came walking out of the clinic surprised. Michelle was confused, "Something wrong, Monika?"

"Michelle. . . I'm. . . . -"

18 minutes left. He didn't know what to feel right now. Time ticked before his death. He felt some tears fell down his cheek. Maybe. . . Maybe he can finally join Holy Roman Empire. . . .Grandpa Rome. . . . He could see them again! At least there's something good for him. He wondered what it feels like to be dead. Now he will know. He smiled at this. But his smile soon faded away. He really didn't want to leave this world. He really didn't know what to think anymore.

"We need to go to Arthur's place now! ! ! !" Michelle yelled.

"Why? !" Monika asked.

"Feliciano is going to die for you! ! ! !"

"What? !"

"He told every nation goodbye before leaving! COME! ! ! !" Seychelles pulled Monika again and ran fast. Monika started to run with her too. Everything was happening at the same time and it was going too fast for her! She wished the world could just stop and wait for her! Monika knew now why Feliciano yelled at her. She understood. But now, she needed to stop Feliciano before he dies!

14 minutes. Arthur watched the clock. Time really wasn't on his side. England didn't want to do this! He felt like a killer. He wish he could tell Italy he couldn't do it. Feliciano kind of smiled at Arthur. He knew Feliciano was nervous about this and probably didn't want to do this. But every time Arthur asked him if he wanted to do this, he would always say yes.

"Are we going to make it in time? ! Why didn't you tell me about this? !" Monika asked. Michelle turned her head, "I don't know! He said not to tell you!"

"And you listened to him? !"

"Sorry!"

9 minutes. The wand was waving a lot. His magic words came out of his mouth. Arthur looked at the ground in front of him starting to glow. The first part of the spell was working. He looked at Feliciano who was watching all of this. The Italian gulped but smiled. He felt tears slowly coming out of his eyes again. It dripped down his face and fell off his cheeks. He closed his eyes and tried to smile again but it was so hard to. He didn't really want to die. Really! But. . . .For Monika. He felt his mouth trembling a bit. Arthur closed his eyes and felt a teardrop come down his cheek.

"Come on! We're already in Britain! We may not have a chance anymore! It's a good thing I remembered to tell you!" Seychelles kept pulling the German. Monika was in thought, 'Feliciano. . . . Why are you dying for me? Now I understand why you yelled at me and said all of those things. . . . .You didn't want me to miss you. You dunkoff. . . . I would've missed you.'

"Sorry! I was lost in thought. . ." Germany replied back to Michelle. "Oh! That's right I forgot about why you shouldn't run!" She said back to Monika.

"Huh?"

Michelle picked Monika up, "What state you are in and soon will be in~ shouldn't run! Now hold onto me!"

"What? Michelle? !" Monika really had no choice but to hold onto Michelle. Hope that people won't think that they are lesbians. Michelle was running as fast as she could. She cared for her friends. She especially liked her newest friend~! She was so much funner than her male self! Wait, funner is not a real word. MORE fun. There. But maybe because they were both different genders so that's why they weren't really friends. Reasonable explanation.

"Are we going to make it in time? !" Monika asked.

"I hope so!"

5 minutes. Feliciano looked at Arthur, "Hey. . . Umm. . . .I'm sorry for putting you through this. It must be hard for you. It's really killing someone with black magic. I'm sorry." England sighed at him but gave a small smile, "Please don't word it like that. It makes me feel like a murderer. I just can't believe this. You really do love Monika Beilschmidt."

"With all of my heart." Feliciano placed his hands on his heart.

"I see." Arthur raised his wand.

Michelle started to lose her breath. She slowed down and take deep breathes. Monika then jumped out of Seychelles's (now) weak arms, "Let me carry you and run now." Michelle shook her head, "No!. . . You. . .Are in a. . .State. . .Where you can't-"

"I can run! And that's for later!" Germany picked the exhausted sixteen year old and ran as if she were running for her life. Michelle was still taking deep breathes. Monika really hoped they were not too late. She didn't want Feliciano to die! Her world would end if that happened. No! She'll let Feliciano die when she dies! She wanted to die together with him. If he dies. . . .She dies. She wanted to be with Italy for the rest of her life!

Seychelles pointed, "Over. . .Over there! Artie's place is over there!"

"Yes! I know! I was running towards there!" Monika replied.

3 ½ minutes. There was not much conversation with Feliciano and Arthur anymore. The British man felt guilt in him. Every time he moved his wand and said a word he felt like a murderer. He never killed a country before! Well actually, sacrificed not killed. His green eyes stared at the glowing floor. The floor was glowing a light green and white. It was starting to come up into the air. It looked a bit like flames but it wasn't hot. It swirled a few times. There was mist on the ground. This looked like it came from a horror movie (or HetaOni lol). Arthur looked at his clock. . . . . . This was really going to happen.

"OVER THERE! OVER THERE!" Screamed Michelle. Monika was running so fast. She got to Arthur's house and quickly placed Michelle down. She tried opening the door. No such luck. "I've got the key!" Seychelles took the key out of her pocket on unlocked the golden knob door. She opened the door in a second. Monika ran, but she was not careful and tripped on the carpet. Michelle closed the door and ran to her, "Are you okay? !" Monika didn't reply but nodded. She picked herself up until Michelle tripped on the carpet and fell onto Monika. Great.

"Sorry!" Michelle apologized and picked herself up and pulled Monika up.

1 minute. Feliciano got up from the chair walked over to Arthur, "I'm ready. . . ." Arthur turned his head and looked at him with concern, "Are you sure. . . ?"

"Yes." He nodded. North Italy gave a weak smile and hugged Arthur, "Please."

". . .Okay. . .Get into the middle of the floor where it is glowing." England said to him. Feliciano obeyed that order and did what he was told. Arthur raised his wand again, "This is it. . . ."

"I know." Veneziano replied.

"DOWN HERE!" Michelle screamed. Monika ran down the stairs where there were a couple of rooms but the main room was down the hall. The hall was very fancy for being the basement. How much money did Arthur have?

"Is it down here? !" Monika asked Michelle.

"Yes! His black magic room is the biggest room in the basement!" Michelle ran up to the door and tried opening it, "GAAH!"

"What? !" The German female mostly yelled out.

"IT'S LOCKED! ! !" Seychelles tried to pull the door open but nothing happened. Monika tried this time but nothing with her either.

"No! No! No! NO!" She screamed out. Monika felt like her life ended.

"Hang on! Let's smash the door! It's wooden and it looks old!" Michelle pointed it out.

Monika out of sadness and anger tried punching the wooden door down. Which was actually working! Arthur and Feliciano couldn't hear any of this because of the loud noise the flame-like things were making. Germany kept punching the door down. Man, she is strong. There was a big enough hole to get into. She immediately went through it when she had a chance. Michelle followed her. Monika turned around to see Feliciano raising up into the air as Arthur was saying the spell. Her eyes widened with fear.

"FELICIANOOO! ! ! ! !"

* * *

><p>FUUUUUU! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! I WORKED SO HARD ON IT TOO! I TRIED TO DETAIL IT A LOT! Yes it's been six weeks already XD. I don't like the beginning but it gets better! Don't you hate it when you are trying to get to somewhere fast but you fall? Lol! Well what do you think is going to happen? Oh! Yes! They can get to countries in short amount of time because in Hetalia they can do that! Anyways, please enjoy! Please review too! Bye bye!<p> 


	25. She looked up at Feliciano and said

"FELICIANOOO!"

Feliciano looked down to see Monika, "Monika. . . ? Wh-What are you doing here? ! Go! I don't like you!" Well. . .If that didn't sound fake then I don't know what fake is. His answer angered her, "STOP WITH THE CRAP! YOU LIAR! DON'T DO THIS! DON'T DIE! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! ! ! Please. . . .Feliciano. . . ."

"I can't! I'm doing this for you! I know you! You can't stand being a woman! You'll go rogue! I can change you back into a man! But. . . . . . . I can't live. . . .Ha. . . . But you deserve to live more! You can help the world! While. . .While I can't. . . .I don't do work. . . I can't build cars like you. . . I can't be a police officer like Arthur. . . . I can't be a banker like Vash. I can only cook and be a useless lover. Being a lover won't help anyone. I'm sacrificing my life for you! Isn't that great? ! You can be a man again! You'll be taller again! You won't have periods anymore!"

" 'Periods'?" Arthur asked.

"I'll tell you later." Michelle replied.

"You won't have to wear a bra anymore! You won't have to wear panties either! You'll have to still wear underwear but getting off topic. You can look at your body normally again! You'll have your tough manly voice again! You won't have long hair anymore! You won't have any women problems again! It's great!" Feliciano tried to smile.

"IDIOT! STUPID STUPID STUPID IDIOT! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT ANYMORE!" Germany screamed.

"What . . . ?" Veneziano asked.

"YOU HEARD ME!" Monika took deep breaths after. All of that screaming can be tiring. She used her sleeve of her long coat to wipe her sweat on her forehead away, "Did you ever think. . . ." She mumbled quietly, "Did you ever think that I. . . . That I WANTED to be a girl? !"

"You WANT to be a girl? !" Arthur asked.

"You do? !" Michelle asked after.

"What. . .? Wh-Why? ! Why do you want to be a girl? ! Didn't you complained about being a girl and said you hated it? !" Italy asked her.

"But I never said to you that I NEVER wanted to be a girl! After experiencing about being a girl I realized that people can talk to me more now. It seems. . . .It seems that I'm less intimidating.. . . People. . .I guess. . . . Prefer me. . .As a girl. . . . Even though it was a little hurtful to hear that. . . . . .I'm choosing to be a girl so that I can be with you! Feliciano. . . I love you." Monika looked at Feliciano with her eyes glazing. Feliciano's eyes started to glaze a bit, "Monika. . . . I know you are just saying that! I'm doing this for you!"

"What? ! NO! I WANT TO BE A GIRL! I WANT TO BE A GIRL! I WANT TO BE A GIRL! I WANT TO BE A GIRL!" The German turn to Arthur and starting hitting him, "STOP THE SPELL! STOP THE SPELL! STOP THE SPELL! ARTHUR! STOP THE SPELL!"

"I CAN ONLY DO THAT IF FELICIANO SAYS SO! OW! STOP HITTING ME!" He replied trying to move away from her and make her stop hitting him. Monika moved away from him and ran to Italy. Green and white swirls stopped her. It picked her up and threw her.

"Monika!" Feliciano yelled. Monika crashed into Arthur. Both nations fell down. England regain conscious and couldn't see. What? Why? Monika quickly regain conscious and saw that she was sitting right on Arthur's face, "Ah! PERVERT!" But no time to hit him now. She got up and ran towards Feliciano again. She stopped before the the magic rejected her again.

"Feliciano. . .! Please. . .!" Monika started to tear up.

"I'm sorry, Monika, I know you can't survive being a woman. . . ." North Italy wiped a tear.

"You. . . . .You don't know that. . . You're not me. . . ! YOU'RE NOT ME! I CAN HANDLE IT!" Monika yelled out, "PLEASE FELICIANO!" She fell onto her knees and started to sob. The Italian looked at her crying, "Please. . .Monika. . .Don't cry. . . . . You shouldn't be crying. . . You should be happy."

"How can she be happy? !" Michelle yelled placing her hands on her hips.

"She gets to be a man again." Feliciano answered.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A MALE, DUNKOFF!" She yelled with a choke. Germany starting to hit the floor.

"Monika. . ."

"F-Feli-Feliciano. . . . You stupid. . . . . .Stupid. . . Idiot. . ." It was an overflow of tears. She looked up at him but barely can see him. Feliciano stopped smiling and looked at Monika with sadness in his eyes.

"Feliciano! ! ! Please! Do this for Monika!" Michelle said to him.

"I am! I'm changing her back to a male!"

"Not that! ! ! ! Stop this nonsense now! She really wants to be a girl! Listen to your own girlfriend!" Seychelles looked at Arthur. She really didn't want to look at Feli anymore.

England looked shocked, "Are you calling me his girlfriend? !"

"No! Why did you think that? !"

"Well you looked at me when you said, 'girlfriend'." Arthur pointed at himself.

Monika couldn't believe this was happening. No. . . Feliciano can't die. . .No! Not today! She needed to convince him to stop this but every way she tried it failed. How to stop him. . . . . Oh look at herself. . . She's sobbing like a little four year old girl.

Germany had no other strategies for Veneziano to stop this. . . . No other-. . . .Wait. . . Yes. . . Yes, she does! She completely forgot about it! Monika was worrying so much about North Italy that she forgot an important thing. But she was still crying, hopefully Italy can make out on what she is saying.

The German didn't even bother getting up. She just stayed on her knees. The 20 year old girl wiped the tears off her face and eyes. Feliciano noticed this and looked at her, "Please. . . .Monika. You'll be happy. Arthur, please continue the spell." Italy looked at England.

"FELICIANO!"

Her lips were trembling a bit. She bit them to stop. Feliciano looked at Monika and smiled at her, "Yes. . . . Monika?"

"I'M. . . . .I'M. . . . . I'M. .. ."

Michelle smiled, "She is saying it!"

"Saying what?" Arthur asked.

"Shut up and listen!" Michelle hushed him.

"You're what. . . .Monika?" Italy knew Germany was going to say something like, 'I'm going to hate you forever!'.

"Feliciano. . . .! I'm. . . " She looked up at Feliciano with a smile on her face. Which made Veneziano confused. . . Why is she smiling? Monika felt tears coming down her cheeks. She needed to tell him now, "Feliciano. . . . I'm pregnant. . . ."

His eyes widened, "What. . . ?"

"Ja! I. . . I went to the doctors. . . .A-And they said. . . .they said that I. . . .Was pregnant. Feliciano. . . I want to bare your kid." Monika was blushing a mix of pink and red. She at first looked down because she was embarrassed at first but then she looked up at Italy once again, "I want to be a girl. Please believe me. . . . ."

Feliciano's eyes were still wide. He looked at Arthur who himself was pretty shocked, "Arthur! Stop the spell! ! Please!" England turned to him and nodded. Italy slowly landed down onto the ground. The green and white stripes disappeared. The mist also disappeared. Nothing glowed anymore. It was just a dark room with a few candles lit.

The Italian ran to Monika and dropped to his knees, "Are you. . .Serious. . . ?"

"Six weeks pregnant."

Feliciano couldn't believe it. He hugged Germany. He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father. Monika face was on Feliciano's shoulder. Italy rubbed her back, "Thank you. I almost killed myself for something you didn't want."

She looked up at him, "Why didn't you listen to me?"

"I don't know. . . I thought you didn't know what you were saying and just wanted me to live. . . I'm sorry. Veee~" Germany looked at Veneziano. She then grabbed Italy's arm. Feliciano watched her, "Monika. . . ?" She opened her mouth and. . . .

BITE!

"YAAAAAAAAAAH! THAT HURTS! ! ! ! ! MONIKA PLEASE STOP BITING ME! ! ! ! YOOOOOOOOW! ! ! ! ! ! WAAAAAAAAH~" Feliciano tried to shake her off. She wouldn't budge. After a few minutes of pain, she pulled away from Feliciano's arm, "That's what you get for being such a jerk! I would've done worse but. . ."

"You left a mark~! Veeee~!" Italy pointed at his arm.

"You left a mark here!" Germany pointed at her cheek. Veneziano saw her cheek and felt so guilty, "I'm sorry."

She smiled, "You don't need to apologize. . . . . You did it for love. You did it because you love me."

England looked at Seychelles, "I need to hit you."

"Why? You already smack my butt in bed."Michelle replied back.

Monika got up. She also pulled the Italian up, "So. . .Want to go home?"

"Your house? Sure! But I need to go my house first. Mmm? Have you been running?" Feliciano saw her sweat and wiped it. "Ja." She admitted, "Why?"

"You shouldn't have been running! Your pregnant now! Monika! Didn't the doctor say no running?" Feliciano scolded her. She sighed, "Yeah but I thought I wasn't THAT pregnant. . .Besides. . . I would rather run, even if I am pregnant, for you."

"Let's go home! I'll carry you to the car~!" Feliciano picked Germany up.

"Wha-? ! No! Put me down! ! !" Monika kicked Feliciano many times, "Don't make me punch you! Because I will!" Veneziano smiled, "Vee~! You are so cute when are flustered~!" He looked at Britain, "Thank you."

"Hey, Goomba, I'm still talking to you!" Monika yelled at him, "Put me down or suffer!"

"You're calling me names! You sound like Lovinoooo!" Feliciano just realized what he had send and looked at Monika scared and oh boy. . . . She looked scary, "What. . . . .? What. Did. You. Say?"

"W-Well. . .I. . .I. . I didn't MEAN Lovino. . .Uh-Uh-Uuumm. . . .. . V-Veee~. . . ." Germany pulled real hard on Feli's cheeks.

"WAAAAAAAAAH~ THAT HURTS!"

"It better!"

Feliciano carried Monika to his car. He then drove to Italy. Feliciano looked at Monika, "Monika? Are you excited about this. . . .?"

She looked at him, "About what?"

"About the bambino!"

"Well. . .I don't know. I'm happy but it so different. I grew up as a guy not as a girl. I'm kind of frightened about being pregnant. I heard it was painful when it comes out. And also. . . . I don't want to be fat."

"Only your stomach gets big! Your arms, legs and everything else is normal except your tummy~!" Italy rubbed her stomach. She glared at him, "Take your hands off my stmoach now! You're making me feel fat."

"Sorry!" Italy then asked her, "Are you mad at me. . . .?"

"A bit. . Mostly glad you are not dead- Oh, crap!"

"What?"

"I forgot to tell Michelle something. Oh well. . ." Monika looked out the window. For once. . .Feliciano was not driving like a maniac.

"Hey, Monika, I've noticed you like Michelle a lot now. Is she your new best friend?"

"My new best friend? I don't know! I haven't noticed!" Monika really hadn't noticed. Michelle her new best friend. . .? Best maybe too much. But Her and Michelle? Really?

"Hehheheheheheh. . . . Artie. . ." Michelle creepilied said.

"Uh? Yes?" Arthur asked putting his book away.

"How was Monika's butt?"

"What? !"

"You heard me! Remember? She fell on you and your face was in her butt!" Michelle's knuckles cracked. "Hey! It wasn't my fault! It was hers for running!"

"Blaming isn't good, Artie!" Seychelles then attacked Iggy. And possibility this turned into :D . . . . .

Lovino wiped his reminisce of tears away. He looked at Antonio who fell asleep while crying. Romano picked him up and silently hugged him without waking him. He heard the door knock but didn't want to answer it. He couldn't. . . His brother is. . .

"Lovino?" Hey, that sounded like Monika. Is that really her? Wait a minute, shouldn't she be a guy? It didn't work? ! Noooo! He lost his brother and it didn't even work! No.. . . .! But he made a promise to his brother. He walked over and slowly opened the door, "Cia- Ah?"

"Ciao Fratello."

"Fel-Felici-. . .Ano. . .Feliciano. . . !" Lovino uttered. Monika took Spain away from Romano to allow Lovino to hug his brother, which he did. Feliciano smiled, "Lovino. . . ." Lovino started to silently cry causing Feliciano to tear up, "I'm sorry, Fratello. . ."

As Feliciano and Lovino were sharing their sexual tensions, Monika was having trouble on how to hold Antonio. At least he didn't wake up. She needed to practice on how to hold a baby. She finally placed the Spaniard on her hip. Took a while.

After their sobs, Feliciano bumped Monika a little bit. "What?" Germany asked.

"The news." North Italy said.

"What news?" Romano asked as he sat down. He took (from the side table) his (new) favorite drink, 'Tomato juice' and started to drink it. (I think we all know what joke is coming up with this! :D)

"I'm pregnant." The German said.

SPPPPPPPPPPHK!

Lovino spat out his drink (Ha! I hope you knew that was the joke :D). He looked up at them, "What?"

"Yes~! Moni is pregnant~! Six weeks~! ! ! !" Feliciano grinned. Spain opened his eyes and looked at Germany, "Ah! Moni! Moni! You hewe (Ah! Moni! Moni! You are here!)!" He looked again and saw Feliciano, "Fewi! Fewi! You awive (Feli! Feli! You're alive!)!"

"Wow, I wonder what Gilbert's reaction was to this." Lovino said.

"Who?" Monika asked.

"Gilbert."

A loud, high-pitched, lady-like, terrifying, scared, freaking out scream appeared. Which caused Spain to tear up but not cry. "Wah? ! Monika? ! You okay? !"

"WHAT'S BRUDER GOING TO SAY ABOUT THIS? ! OH MEIN. . . . . OH MEIN. . . . OH MEIN. . . .Oooh no, I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"Calm down Moni~! ! ! He's going to except it right?" Feliciano tried to comfort her.

"Ja! When we are all dead!" Monika fell down on the couch with Antonio now sitting on her stomach. Lovino sighed, "Listen Potato Puker, he has to know. So go home and tell him."

"Wovi~! Wovi~! Up! Up! Up!" Spain giggled. Romano picked Antonio up, "Antonio, I'm glad you have your brain but you have also emotions of a baby and sometimes thinking of a baby."

"Lovino. . . . . That's actually the most useful, excluding the, 'Potato Puker', thing you ever said to me." Monika was very shocked. "Yeah! Yeah! It'll be the only one! Now go! I don't want your girly germs and stink to be here." Romano ruined the moment.

" 'Stink'? !" Germany didn't think she stunk

"Like a skunk." Lovino plugged his nose.

"You take that back!"

"Uuuh guys I don't think you should- . . . ." Feliciano tried to reason with them.

"Never, Stinker." South Italy shook his head.

"Jerk!" Monika yelled.

"Idiot!" Replied the older Italian.

"Stupid!"

"Fatty!"

"Dummy!"

"Pea-Brain!"

"Gay!"

"Veee~ I guess when women are pregnant they get annoyed easily. . . .?" Italy looked around nervously, "Hey maybe. . . .Maybe you guys shouldn't fight. . .?"

"Shut up, Feliciano!" They both yelled.

"Okay, shutting up."

* * *

><p>Okay, yesh, Germany gets easily angered when. . . . . Well preg! I KNOW I KNOW! IT WAS GONNA HAPPEN! I hope you knew it was gonna happen to o3o'. Usually, Germany wouldn't argue with Romano but she just kind of snapped. Btw do you think Italy was going too far in "saving" Germany? I think so. He should've listened to her XD WARNING THERE WILL BE MORE SEXY MOMENTS WITH GERITA, SEYENG, AND OTHER COUPLES! Also what do you think the pregnant German is gonna have? Boy? Girl? I bet your guesses will be wrong~! I always do the unexpected~! Also in later chapter I'm gonna insert a line (like I did after I finished the chapter) for parts like. . .Well you know. Antonio is soooo cute as a baby~! It makes my heart go,"yay~!" Btw what do you think of Spain turning back to an adult but as a girl? Or should Romano continue taking care of Baby Spain? What do you think Prussia is gonna do? Maple leaf. . . . . Random, isn't? Okay, finished talking! Enjoy the chapter! Please review! Bye bye!<p> 


	26. Don't Worry, BubbleButt!

"Hey! Feliciano! You're not dead! I was awesomely worried!" Gilbert laughed. He was sitting in the middle of the couch drinking a nice, cold soda! Gilbird tried to take a drink of it too but his owner wouldn't allow it. Prussia slurped the soda (like an American), "Gaah~! Okay! What do you guys want?"

"Vee~! Ciao, Gil! I thought you started to hate me when Monika and I started to date~!" Feliciano smiled as sat on the other couch with his German (Btw, they made up and still continuing to date each other! ! ! !).

"Just an act to bother Moni! Kesesese!"

"Well, Monika has something to tell you~! Veee~! Tell him!" Veneziano bumped Monika which made her jump a bit. She was in thought, thinking about how to tell her brother, Prussia. Would he be happy? Mad? Sad? Freak out?

Germany looked at Gilbert. Her fingers fondled with the bottom of her tank top. Now she started to hate being a girl. Gilbert was unsure why his own sister is not talking and acting very nervous. What did she do wrong? She would've never been. . . . . "Fondling" with her shirt. Something is obviously wrong.

"Monika. . . . . ?" Gilbert asked. She didn't reply, still too much in thought.

"Monika!"

Nothing.

"Monika! !"

Nothing still.

"LUDWIG!" That got her. Her old name. Her male name. Monika looked at Gilbert, "Ja?"

"You had something to tell me. . .? At least Feli said that." He replied to her, taking another slurp of his soda after. Until he realized. . . He drank it all. Poor Gilbert. No more soda! It was the last can of soda in the fridge anyways.

"Oh. . .J-Ja. . . .Well. . . Uuum. . . Bruder. . . . . I. . . .Well. . .I'm. . . ."

'Donnerwetter (Gosh), this is hard.' Monika thought.

"What is it?" The Prussian asked.

"Well. . . . I'm. . . . . Pr-. . . . .Pr-. . . Pre. . . . . . . Tending to be. . .You today!" She couldn't say it. Wow, that was a stupid lie. Anyone could tell that is a stupid lie, even Feliciano and Alfred (and they are not that. . . . . smart lol XD).

"Was (What) . . .? Moni! You're lying, aren't you! Kesesese! I never thought you admired the awesome me this much. Pretending to be me? You're making me blu-"

"Ja, I was lying."

"Rat."

"Okay, bruder, the real reason why I wanted to talk to you is. . . . . . I'm. . . . . Pregnant." Monika (who was squeezing poor Feliciano's hand before letting it go) looked at her brother who was not moving. He looked like he was, 'smiling', "Kesese, you're what. . .?"

"Pregnant."

" 'Pregnant' ?"

"Pregnant."

"Oh mein Gilbird! Are. . .Are you serious? ! My baby schwester is pregnant? !" Prussia stood up. Gilbird starting to fly around Monika.

"Y-Yes!"

Gilbert picked his sister up and swung her around, "You're pregnant! You're gonna be a mommy! I'm gonna be an uncle! ! !" He started to kiss her cheek and her forehead, "I never thought you would have kids! I can't believe it!"

"I thought you would react differently!" Germany replied, "Put me down!"

"Why would you say that? ! I'm so-. . . !" The Prussian stopped spinning his sister around and well stopped moving too. Monika pushed away from him.

'Wait a minute. . .' Prussia thought, 'She's pregnant. . . ?That means. . . . ' He looked at Feliciano.

. . . . . . . .

"YOU HAD SEX WITH MY BABY SCHWESTER? !" Gilbert screamed. He re-hugged Monika. Although, he hugged Monika's neck causing her to squabble due to. . . He was choking her without knowing it, "LET! GO!"

"Veee~! Gilbert I didn't-. . . .Well I-. . . .It's just-. . . . I'M SORRY! ! ! ! VEEE~! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME~!" Feliciano cried. Gilbert was very shocked at Feliciano and Monika. He was especially shocked at Germany. He thought his schwester was innocent (well in this situation.). But Monika was having a more painful time. First, Prussia freaking about her and North Italy, second, SHE CAN'T BREATHE!

SHE NEEDED TO BREATHE!

AIIIIIIR!

Monika ripped Gilbert's arm off her neck, "I! NEED! AIIIIIIIIR!" She screamed. It broke the tension of the Prussian and the Italian. But. . . It gave an awkward silence. She, at first, didn't care. All she cared was for air.

"Bruder. . . I'm sorry. But It's just that. . . - Wait! 'You're' the one to talk! You had sex with mostly any girl who would have sex with you! Why do you care if I have it with Feliciano? !" Monika pointed out.

"Because-. . . .! Because you're a girl! You're also my younger schwester! I'm awesomely older than you! It's. . . Well. . . I don't know! I just don't know why! I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. . . ." Prussia fell down onto the couch. Monika sighed at her brother and sat down next to him, "Bruder. . . Thank you. . .For caring. . . . But I'm not a child anymore. . . I'm 20 years old. And you should know how old I REALLY am. . . I couldn't believe that Feliciano and I really did but. . . We did. I was waiting to get married at first before doing this. . . . . But things happened. . . Now I'm pregnant. . . I can't believe it. . . Me. . . Going to have a kid. . . . ."

"Veee~. . . . Is it going to be a boy or a girl?" Italy asked.

"I have to wait 14 more weeks. They said I could abort it. . . . . But. . . I didn't want to kill someone innocent. Someone. . Who wasn't even born. . . ." Germany murmured.

"You sound so. . . . So. . . .CUUUUTE~!" Gilbert yelped. He hugged Germany, "Kesesese~ So cute~!"

"Idiot." Monika growled. The Prussian grinned, "Can you eat the muffin on the kitchen table?"

"Oh? What kind is it?"

"It has Poppy seeds~!"

Italy looked at Gilbert, "Veee~? ! Gilbert. . . Do you know what you are doing. . ?" He winked at the Italian, "Of course~! So Monika! Have it!"

"No! Veee~! Monika! Don't! Opiu-!" Prussia covered Veneziano's mouth.

"Nein, Danke (No, Thank you)." Monika took Italy's warning. She stood up and walked around for a few minutes. Feliciano watched her, "Veee~? Why are you pacing around?"

"I'm thinking. . . . Thinking about how to tell everybody about this. It's so. . . . . Different. . . Knowing that you're going to give birth to a human being. . . . How should I tell the other nations. . .? Should I tell the other nations. . . .?" The German walked back to Italy. Veneziano smiled, "Vee~! Why don't you? Don't worry, the other nations won't call you weak! Hey! Sit on my lap~! Veee~!"

"Nein. I will not." Monika Beilschmidt sighed.

"You guys should go to a doctor." Prussia raised his hand up half way.

"Why?" Feliciano asked.

"So you know what to expect! Like if Moni is gonna be a jerk."

" 'A jerk' ? !" Germany yelled. Italy got up, "Sounds like a good idea. Let's go!"

With no option, Monika, Feliciano, and Gilbert went to the clinic. They were waiting for their turn. Monika looked at her brother, "Why did you even come?" Gilbert grinned at her, "To get a lollipop! They're free!"

"You act like you are younger than me." Germany sighed.

"Not my fault that you are strict."

"Ah! It's our turn, Monika!" Feliciano said.

The doctor was holding a clipboard, "You want to know what you'll be like pregnant? Well, first of all, You'll be very moody. Second, very emotional, you would cry over almost anything. You'll have morning sickness. You'll be hungry all of the time."

"That's a lot. Can I have a lollipop?" Gilbert asked.

"That doesn't sound like Monika at all." Mentioned the Italian, "By the way, can I have a lollipop too?"

"Is that it?" Monika asked.

"Well do you want to learn the development of the baby?"

After the lecture, Monika was driving them home. She couldn't believe all of this. . . She being pregnant. . . . Being moody? Being emotional? What the heck is morning sickness anyways? Hungry all of the time. . .? Great. . .She'll feel like a fatty.

"Don't worry, Bubble-butt, I won't insult your fatness!" Prussia sucked his lollipop. Monika gave him a glare, "You're doing it right now." This caused Gilbert to laugh. Germany growled until she saw a gumball Prussia never ate. . . . She took it and stuffed it down Gilbert's throat. He choked like a maniac. Leaving the German with a smile on her face.

"Jerk." Gilbert muffled after he gulped the candy down. Monika spoke to him, "I'm surprised you didn't cuss at me." He suddenly got into a fit. Maybe he's the one who is pregnant. . . , "The baby will hear me! And it'll turn into a gangster!"

"Are you calling yourself a gangster?" Feliciano popped up from the back.

"I'm different, Feli. I'm different."

"Oh Ja you are. . . ." Monika sighed.

* * *

><p>Uuugh, I don't care for this chapter. I crappily worked on it - _ -. . . It's too short too! I'm sorry, I'm working on a different story now! I'll also work on this story! I'm not ever giving up on this story! With this many chapters! No way! I had different plot ideas for this story. Like England was suppose to abuse Germany for being pregnant because he was working so hard on trying to find a cure. And she was thinking about abortion on the baby until Italy told her not too. That was one way the story could've gone. I just love how I used, 'Bubble-Butt' XD. But Sorry again. . . I'll try to make the next chapter better! I'm REALLY trying to detail it. I also feel like I'm making Characters O.O.C ._. Especially Prussia and Germany. Am I? Please tell me if I am. Also (U don't need to read. I just wanna brag XD) I got Iggiko's cosplay! But It's kinda crappy but Oh well. ANyways, please enjoy! Please Review too! Bye bye!<p> 


	27. NO ABORTION!

Feliciano looked down. He felt guilty. . . .But he didn't do anything! Gilbert looked at him and gave him a look telling him he had to fix this. Italy nodded and turned to the door. He never thought this was really going to happen. The doctor warned them all that this was going to happen. He knocked on the door, "Veee~ Monika. . . . I know you are upset now. . . But the doctor said you will get emotional over nothing. . . .Uuumm. . . . Oh I have to make you feel better. . . . You're not fat?" Feliciano was trying his best to cheer his girlfriend up who usually never cries willy nilly. This pregnancy is really getting to her. . . .

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU'RE A LIAR! LIAR LIAR LIAR! ALL OF YOU ARE LIARS! ! ! ! !" She screamed. Italy looked at Gilbert, "I don't know! The awesome Gilbert handles enemies not. . . Pregnant Germans."

"Then how do we do this? !" Veneziano asked. Prussia shrugged, "I don't know! Call someone! Although, no one knows about this. . . Except Michelle and Arthur. . ." Feliciano had an idea, "Uuuum I have an idea." He walked away and picked up the phone. He never saw this friend in a long while. . . .

"Hello?"

Feliciano smiled, "Vee~ Ciao. Been a long time. . . . Remember me?"

"Ah, Feliciano, what do you need?"

"I need you to come over at Monika's house." Italy watched Gilbert trying to cheer Monika up.

"That all?"

"Mmmmhmm~! Come now please~!" With that, they both hung up. Feli walked back and looked at Gilbert, "Any luck?" He shook his head, "She just keeps yelling. . . . She got her strength from me. . .But she got her yelling from Roderich."

"Oh? Really? Roderich doesn't yell that much now. He used to yell at me a lot when I did things wrong when I was little. Yeah! When I was little I was with Elizaveta and. . !. . . . . . Holy Rome. . . . ." Feliciano closed his eyes and smiled, "Holy Rome. . . I will never forget. . . He was my first love. . . . . But he is now the past. I've moved on. I now have Monika and I lo-"

"SHUT UP, YOU FREAKING IDIOTS!"

"HEY! WE DIDN'T EVEN TALK TO YOU!" Gilbert yelled.

Ding dong!

"Ah! He's here already? ! Yay~!" Italy ran to door. He peaked open the door and saw his friend, "Good! Come! I need you! Monika is freaking out! I don't know what to do! She won't give in! She keeps complaining that she's fat."

"NANI? ! SHE COMPLAINED ABOUT BEING FAT? ! THAT'S NOT LIKE HER!" Kiku was shocked. Yes, Veneziano called Kiku Honda to come over. But why? What can Japan do?

"Well. . .We never told anyone this yet (Not including Michelle and Arthur) but. . . . Monika. . . Is pregnant." Italy smiled. The Japanese man didn't move. He just stared, "N-Nani? She's. . . Pregnant. . . ?" Feliciano nodded. Japan was just shocked. . . He walked over to wear Prussia was.

"Is she in here?" Kiku asked.

"Yea- Oh hey Kik!" Gilbert gives everybody a nickname, eh? Japan nodded, "Hai. How many weeks is she?" Italy answered the question, "15 weeks."

"Oh my. . .It's been that long? Wow. . . Gomenasai for not being here for so long. . . .Please forgive me." Kiku bowed. Feli laughed, "Veee~! Don't be! You've been busy! So don't feel bad!"

Japan knocked on the door but. . .Before he can talk Germany instantly thought it was either Italy or Prussia, "SHUT UP! YOU ARE A HORRIBLE LIAR! !"

"Ah? Monika, it's me, Kiku. Is everything okay?"

It got silent. . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

"Kiku. . . ?"

"Hai?"

"Oh. S-Sorry. . I was yelling at them two. Why are you here?" Monika didn't expect him. Who would?

Japan knew what to do. He smiled and spoke softly (like usual), "Well. . . Monika. . . I know you are pregnant. . . Congratulations! But I also know you are uncomfortable. You are overly emotional about being. . . Well your stomach being bigger. Do not worry though. It natural. But it may be VERY different for you. Since you use to be a man. I know you usually wouldn't get angry over being. . .Like this. But you have to accept it. Also. . . Are you hungry. . . ? I'm going to be making onigiri. If you don't know what that means, it's Japanese for rice balls. I'll also be making sushi, takoyaki, panko, which is actually Thai, and other types of food. If you want any. . . But. . I do not know. . .You don't want to show yourself out of that room, so I'm guessing you don't want any. Okay, nevermind. I'll be just making lunch here!" Kiku grinned and knew he won.

Creeeek

"Uum. . . I-Is it okay if-"

"Hai, come and wait in the living room, while I prepare the food." The Japanese looked at Monika and saw how her pregnancy is progressing. Good. . . Good, "Do you want me to escort you there?"

"N-Nein. I'm fine." Germany walked to the living room. Both Gilbert and Feliciano looked at Kiku, "How did you do that? !" They both asked at the same time! Japan laughed a little, "Because I knew pregnant women can usually not resist food. As you can see, talking to her about being pregnant is not going to help it. Although, they instantly forget all of the when food is mentioned to them. It's. . . Kind of like inuts (dogs) now that I think about it. . Or nekos (cats)."

"Huh. . ." Prussia didn't think about it like that, "The awesome Gilbert will use that tactic for now on." Feliciano looked at him, "Veeee~! You can't use that to make her eat poppy seeds! It can ruin the baby!"

"Oh! You know what she's going to have?" Kiku asked. North Italy shook his head, "No not yet. But I'm hoping to get either a girl or a boy!"

"I see. So you are fine with both?" Japan started to walk to the kitchen. Feli followed, "Yeah! I'm so excited!" Gilbert went to the living room and turned on the TV, "JA! MEIN FAVORITE SHOW IS ON!" 'My Little Pony: Friendship is magic' was on.

"I have a child for a Big Bruder." Germany groaned. The Prussian stopped. Did. . . Did he hear correctly. . . ? He had to. . . Did. . . . Did Monika just say. . . . . , 'Big bruder' . . . ?. . . She had to. . . There was no mistake. . . . YES! THIS IS GREAT! Prussia smirked and knew Germany would say that again. No mistake. . No mistake. .

"Oh, I need to ask you, Kiku, how is Heracles?" Feliciano asked as he grabbed a rice cooker for Japan. He took the rice cooker, "She is doing much better. She and Sadiq are still fighting but oh you won't believe it!"

"What is it? !" Italy asked.

"Sadiq is too. . . ."

"What. . .? No way. . . Get out of the town! You mean. . .?"

"Hai."

Japan didn't care for the rubbing the Italian did and certainly didn't care for Italy's questions. Japan sighed, "She is. But I only say it to defend her! But hai, she is pretty."

Gilbert looked Monika who was staring at her stomach, "It's gonna get bigger, Monika." She looked at him with a glare, "You're not helping, bruder." He grinned, "I didn't came here to help. I came to mock."

Later, Kiku looked at Monika, "So Monika, what do think you're going to have?"

"Oh, I don't really know. I don't care if I have a boy or a girl."

"Ah, so like Feliciano? He didn't care either. He just wanted a child." Japan walked to the living and sat down on a chair. The German looked at him, "To tell you the truth. . . I'm actually scared. . I don't like admitting things like that but. . . . . . I don't know. I really don't want to do this. I've heard that it's very painful like worse then being shot. I can't imagine anything else being more painful than that. Well. . . .Actually there is. Now that I think about it. Great. . . Being a girl causes me to forget things."

"Like training? Well, obviously you can't right now. But before. . ." Japan trailed off. Germany just realized she forgot all about training right after she turned into a girl. Of course. . . .What else did she forget? Ah wait! She remembered from a while back when was in the car with Feliciano Vargas and Peter Kirkland. When she looked at Italy. . . . He was hurt and in pain. . . . Why did she see him like this. . . ? Veneziano is perfectly fine. . . . Right?

"Veee~ Kiku, are you staying here?" Feliciano said sitting down next to Monika. Kiku asked, "Is it okay if I can?"

"Ja." Germany nodded. She was a bit tired. The Italian smiled, "You can have my room, I'll be sleeping with Monika." Monika and Kiku both looked at him. Monika was used to Italy sleeping with her as a male but as a female. . . That's a different story. Kiku thought it was not right for a male and female to sleep together if not married. Hmmm. . . Married. . .Them two. . . ? That would be perfect.

"Vee~ It's getting late. . .I'll be in bed if you want me~!" Feliciano skipped away. Monika gave a small smile watching him leave. She turned her head and looked at Kiku, "Well I-"

"Monika. . . ." Kiku replied.

"Yes?" She asked.

Japan didn't move. He was looking at the ground. This made the German concern a bit, "Kiku. . .?" She walked a bit closer to him and extended her hand out. He whipped his head up and pushed Monika into the wall. 'What? ! What's going on? ! Kiku? !' She thought. The Japanese looked in pain, "Please. . . Please. . . ."

" 'Pl-Please' what. . ?" She asked.

"Don't abort that baby or kill it when you give it birth! Give it a chance to live. . .! I've seen too much! Too much of abortion. . . . I saw women killing their own babies because it was fun. . . I don't want to see that please! It may be hard work but fight on! Please! Please! Please! Please!" This was kind of scaring poor Germany. Japan's tight grip on her arms wouldn't allow her to move. She looked at Kiku's face, "I'm. . I'm not going to do that, Kiku. I would never kill innocent people."

"Don't say that! You did and you know it!"

"What? ! When? !" She yelled at him while trying to get away.

"HOLOCAUST!"

She stopped. Her eyes widen. She remembered now. . . She did kill innocent people. . . . Six million innocent people. . . Why was Kiku saying this. . .? ! Monika stared at Japan's brown eyes, "Kiku. . . Did you. . . . Did you kill a baby for fun. . . ?"

"No. . . A friend I had did though. . . He then killed his wife. . Then he started to kill other people. . . He was insane. . . .I had to kill him. . . . My own friend. . . With his own knife. . ." Kiku loosened his grip on her, "I don't want that to happen again. . . . . I don't. . ."

She couldn't understand why the Japanese man thought she would kill her own child, who wasn't even born! "Kiku. . Why do you I think I would kill a child. . ?"

"Because. . ! Because of World War Two, Holocaust, and because of the friend. . . I. . I don't know. . .Gomenasai. . . I. . .I insulted you as a woman and a soon-to-be mother. . . Please forgive me. . ." He let go of her and stepped back. Germany didn't move and watched the Japanese walking away, ". . . Good night. . ."

"K-Kiku! . . . .I vow to you, I will never hurt my child for the fun of it or kill my child for the fun of it. I vow that I will never kill or hurt an innocent child!"

He stopped, "Arigato. . ." Japan then walked into the room he was staying at. The German stared. . . She then went to her room and wondered, ' . . . . .I wonder why no one heard us?'

Monika took her shirt and pants off. She decided to use a button down shirt to wear to bed. It obviously didn't fit her as a shirt, because this shirt was for males, but as for nightwear it was perfect. Germany crawled into bed and saw North Italy already fast asleep. She sat up and looked at her stomach, "I wonder what kind of child you'll turn out to be?"

2:00 am, Monika woke up with a strange feeling. She looked at her stomach. She felt it again! Her eyes widen 'cause she knew what this meant. She shook Feliciano, "Feliciano! Feliciano!. . . .FELICIANO!"

SNORK!

Italy woke up with a snore, "Vee~? ! What? ! What? ! Did I do anything wrong? !"

"Nein, but. . .I felt it!" Germany was actually getting excited about this. Feliciano sat up, " 'felt it' . . ?" She nodded, "It kicke- Oh! It kicked again? That was kind of fast. . ."

"Oh my gosh! The baby kicked!" Veneziano hugged her. Then he rubbed her tummy, "Isn't it a bit early? The book I read said until next week!" Germany shrugged, "I guess the baby is developing early." Italy kissed the girl, "I'm so happy. ."

Monika laid her head and Feliciano's shoulder, "Ja. . .Me too. . . .And the greatest thing about this is. . . . I don't have periods." She then rested on the Italian. Veneziano smiled, "Night night, sweetie."

* * *

><p>So yeaaaaah~! I kinda enjoyed writing this chapter. I thought Japan should have a moment like that. Now thinking, Japan is part of them Axis and he should've had a big part! But he was busy with Greece. . . And Turkey~! Did you guess Prussia's fav show is My little Pony? So what do you think so far? The story is kind of ending it's main plot. . . Maybe I should have side stories too, da? What do you think? I want to do side stories of this story but I need ideas. Can you please help me with ideas? : D I will credit you if I use the idea~! So please help~! Uum Oh I also wrote a new story. I posted it up. I really enjoyed writing the first chapter but I really don't know if I should continue. Oh well. . . Sorry if there is any mistakes. . .Please enjoy! Please review too! bye bye!<p> 


	28. She's Not Sick!

Kiku was cleaning around the house. Elizaveta opened the door, "Hi~!" The Japanese turned around, "Ah! Konichiwa, Miss Elizaveta. What brings you here?"

"Roderich and I came here to have breakfast! Roderich is taking his time in the car. I'll be making some waffles! I learned a great waffle recipe from Bella! Where does Monika keep her waffle maker? And I know in the kitchen but where in the kitchen?" Elizaveta looked around in the kitchen as if she owned it. Roderich came in looking very sharp. Japan just smiled gracefully and continued cleaning like normal. . . Even though he wasn't suppose to. He was the guest. It was peaceful until everyone heard the noises of throwing up.

"My goodness, what is that _**unheavenly**_ noise?" Roderich asked. Japan looked, "Oh. . . It must be Monika."

"Aaaw, is she sick? That's too bad. . .Such a pity." Hungary asked.

" 'Sick' ?" Kiku asked her. Feliciano came looking beat up and stressed out, "V-Vee~. . . She's scary. . . ." He said to himself, Feli felt himself perspire. Hungary walked over to him and tapped him, "My my. . . Are you okay?"

The Italian looked at Elizaveta, "Oh! When did-. . . ? Why are you here?" He was out of breath. She smiled at him and gave a small laugh, "Roderich and I came for breakfast. I was going to make it until we heard. . . ." Italy apologized for the noise.

"How did Monika get sick anyways? She is usually very strict about her health and cautious." Roderich looked at Feliciano. "Vee~. . . .W-Well. . . .She's not really sick." North Italy was kind of nervous on telling Austria and Hungary.

The Austrian sighed, "I'll go check on her. I haven't seen her in a long while either. Hope she is still in good shape." He walked away to where the agonizing noise was. Elizaveta smiled, "I'm so glad you are not dead, Feli. I don't think Monika could survive without you."

"What. . .?" Feliciano asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" The Hungarian moved a little and pushed her hair back, "Monika needs you. You are her first friend! And that was in World War One! She was born in 1771. All of those years 'til the early 1900s! Think how lonely she was with no friends. . . . Well of course she had Gilbert the doofus but that's her brother. She also had Roderich and me but we were grown up. She had no friends her age. When you two met, you changed her life forever. Now look, you two are a happy, dating cou-!"

A loud, terrifying, girly scream appeared. Veneziano looked, "Oh no! Monika!" Hungary stopped him. "Vee~? ! What are you doing? !" She laughed a bit, "That's not Monika."

"Veee~? Then who. . .?"

Roderich came and plopped down onto the couch. It was him, Elizaveta came to him and sat right next to him, "Naaaw, sweetie, what's wrong?" Austria looked at her, "She's not sick."

"Then. . . .What is she?"

"Pregnant. . ."

Hungary just stared at Roderich as if he was sitting on the toilet singing about sitting on the toilet. She blinked fastly before slowing down her blinks, "What. . . ?" The Austrian nodded, "Her stomach. ."

"Oh my-! I need to see her!" Hungary ran to the bathroom, "Oh my gosh! You poor girl!" The older one went down on her knees and rubbed Monika's back. Germany looked at her, "I think I'm done." But she wasn't, and puked again. Elizaveta couldn't believe it. From all nation girls to get pregnant, it was Germany. Unexpected.

"Monika. . . You're Pregnant. How. . . ? " Elizaveta said quietly. The German didn't reply because she knew how. Elizaveta looked at her, "Well. . . ? How. . . .? You didn't possibility. . .Had. . . . . . Did you? ! With who? !" Monika still didn't reply. The Hungarian squinted at her. These Hungarian squints are very deadly. Although. . .They don't work on Germans. . .Apparently. . . .

"With Feliciano? ! Really? !" Even though Germany said nothing. Elizaveta could guess anything, "Oh my gosh~! You and Feli~! Hoooow adoooorableeeee~! Oh my! Oh my! How many weeks?"

". . . .15 weeks." Murmured out the annoyed girl. Hungary smiled, "I'm so happy." Monika just sighed. She started to get in the mood for waffles. Yeah. . .That sounds good. . . With extra butter. . .Oh maple syrup! Yeah. . . That sounds real good. Wait. . .That's the pregnancy is talking, isn't? Germany didn't care though, she was really hungry.

The Hungarian, later, cooked breakfast. Gilbert poked Monika's stomach, but in return he got a punch in the face. North Italy was spacing off. Austria decided to make a conversation, "The world meetings have been cancelled a few times these past weeks." Elizaveta nodded in agreement. Prussia looked at his second most evil rival, "Why? Why didn't we get the news? ! Man, it was actually kind of easier when you lived here."

"Everyone found out about Antonio. Countries started to freak out a bit." Hungary said washing some plates. "Poor guy, and he was so awesome. How are me and Francis gonna go skinny dipping? !"

"Disgusting." The carefree nobel snarled at him.

"You were going to go skinny dipping?" Feliciano asked.

"Yeah. . . We _**WERE**_." The Prussian sighed being both frustrated and upset.

"When is the next world meeting?" The German decided to get back to the important part of the conversation. Roderich replied back to her, "In two days."

She snapped.

"T-TWO DAYS? ! HOW CAN I GO LIKE THIS? ! PEOPLE WOULD KNOW THAT FELICIANO AND I HAD-"

"Vee~? Are you ashamed of it. . .?" Italy asked. Monika stopped and looked at the Italian, "Nein, Nein, Feli. I just. . Well. . .You know. .! I don't want people to think the wrong things." Feliciano noticed she called him, 'Feli'. He gave a pause thinking about that.

Kiku placed the broom back into the closet and shut the door. He walked into kitchen (where everybody was), "Well, why doesn't go instead?" They all looked at the Japanese. They were surprised that HE said that. Usually, Feliciano would've said something like that. Hungary started to laugh uncontrollably, "H-He's a fail!" She was laughing too hard.

"Hey! Jerk!" Prussia yelled. "I can't believe I'm saying this but. . . It's not a bad idea." Roderich said, "If he goes in for Monika then the meeting can go normally. .. . Well sort of, having Gilbert around makes everything weird. Even this conversation is weird."

"Hey! I'm right here I can hear everything you are saying!" The Prussian warned everybody.

"Ja, but bruder kind of messes things up. I trust him, but I'm just afraid that he'll do something stupid." Germany replied.

"I'm right here! !" The older brother yelled.

"Don't worry, Moni~, even if he's a goof up, I'll help him! Veee~! Yeah! I'll help him!" Feliciano popped in, "I'll make sure he doesn't goof up!"

"I'm right her-!" Prussia turned to Japan, "You can see me, right? !"

"But what am I going to do?" Monika asked. Elizaveta looked at her, "You're going to stay home and relax! Take a nap, watch a movie, write a story, play a game, take a tan, eat something! There's a lot you can do! You need to chill out, man!"

" 'Chill out' ? Who are you? America?" The German's sarcasm wasn't understand by the Hungarian. Kiku stepped in, "I'll help with this. I have all of the notes and paperwork. I can teach him the things he needs to know." Monika was still unsure about this but she sighed and said, "Thank you, Kiku."

Gilbert got excited and called Francis about this. He sounded like a highschool girl talking about her first date. Hungary made a small giggle at hearing Prussia talk. He heard her laugh and yelled at her to get away. For the first time ever, she did what he said and went to Roderich. Kiku looked at Monika, "Uuum, please don't get upset at me but would you be okay, alone? Since you're pregnant. . ." She nodded her head, "Ja,I will be. Nothing will happen, I'm sure of it. I'm kind of surprised you asked that, Kiku."

"I-I wanted to make sure! You are very important, Monika. It would be horrible to lose you." Japan replied blushing a bit. Germany blushed a little too. Feliciano looked at Kiku as if he was. . . . .Jealous. Kiku helped the pregnant woman get up, although it made her feel strange that she needed help to get up.

"Veee~! We should do something~! We haven't done anything in a long while!" North Italy smiled. Monika looked at him, "I can't do anything. I can't go out there like this. . .Not until the baby is out, I can't." He shook his head, "No, you can~! Cmon! No one will recognize you! I'll style your hair~!" The German revolted, "Nein! Nein! I can't!"

Feliciano already started to work on her hair. "Get your hands away from me!" Germany yelled. Veneziano giggled, "Vee~! You're so cute!" Gilbert appeared with a smirk, "You really have no choice. When you're pregnant, you can't do anything! Kesesese~!" Monika growled at her brother. The Japanese thought for a moment, "It wouldn't be such a bad idea. Getting fresh air is the best way to relax."

Germany's hair was morphed. The bangs were down, she didn't mind that. Her hair was in pigtails, she DID mind that. "Why does my hair have to be like this? !" Prussia looked at his sister, "Because that's the way Feli chose it. You look adorable~!" She was about to kick Prussia in the crotch but she stopped, "I can't do it. . . . Too much work.. . . ." Japan nodded, "I read pregnant women should not try to do what you tried to do, kick." Elizaveta fixed the flowers in her hair. Roderich looked at Feliciano, "If you guys are going out then Elizaveta and I should leave. Right, Elizaveta?" Hungary smirked at Austria, "Roddy, you can call me, 'Eliza' if you want!"

"Why? Elizaveta is such a beautiful name. It's a shame to be shortened, 'Eliza'." Roderich asked. The Hungarian blushed, "Oh. . Thank you. . . .Roderich. ." The Italian looked at Monika, "It's not so bad. . .Besides. . . I think you look very. . .delizioso (delicious)." Germany's face suddenly turned into a bright pink blush, ". . Fe-Feliciano." He got up and looked at Kiku, "Will you be with us?"

"You do not mind?" The Japanese asked. Italy paused for a moment but shook his head, "Not at all." Japan smiled. Feli took Monika's hand. The Hungarian looked at them, "Well, we should go Roddy~!" Austria agreed and they both left them all. Gilbert sighed, "They're gone. That's good."

"Vee~, let's go to town! It's going to be fun!" Feliciano gave a smile.

"Where are we going in town?" Monika asked.

"Wherever you want to go~!"

* * *

><p>Hi! XD I really thought I should've made this chapter longer but I needed to post it because I haven't posted a chapter for this story in a long time. SCHOOL ALMOST IS HERE OFNDSIOFNSDIOFNSDIOF. I hate School ._. Really. Wel, anyways. It may take awhile for me write another chapter for this story cause I'm working on my Doctor Who FanFic :D So yeah XD But I did enjoy writing this chapter. I love making Austria scream XD. Okay well that's all I can think of sooo Yeah XD Please enjoy and Please review! Bye bye!<p> 


	29. A Day Out In Town

"Vee~! I know an ice cream shop we can go to! Follow me!" Italy ran. Gilbert grinned, "Hey Kiku, I bet you can't run faster than me~!" Japan gave Prussia an un-amused look, "Please, your challenge is nothing." Somehow, the Prussian got Kiku to do the race. Monika watched them, "Hey! Can we not do the running? !" She tried her best to run but it wasn't such a good idea. So she decided to just walk there normally.

The Japanese man gave a small smirk, "Never underestimate a Japanese man." Gilbert took deep breaths, "Okay. . . You. . . .You won! First time I lost." Liar.

The embarrassed German came after a minute later, "I told you not to run!" She snapped at them causing Feliciano to cower behind Japan. "Ah, hai, I remember now. Pregnant women are usually scary. Don't worry, it's only for a few months."

"Few months?. . .Veee. . . I'm dead. . ."

"OKAY !" Gilbert interrupted, "THE WINNER HAS TO BUY ICE CREAM FOR EVERYONE! Kesesese" Kiku made a small smile and nodded. "Oh, nein, Kiku. don't listen to him."

"Because he's crazy?" Feli asked innocently.

"I'm not crazy, West had me tested." Gilbert mentioned. Germany sighed and then looked at her bruder, "You're paying."

"WHAT? !" The Prussian screamed out.

"Ah, don't worry, I can pay." Japan replied. North Italy turned and looked at Monika, "Vee~! I bet you would want your ice cream with pickles!" She growled at how stereotypical his comment was, "Nein! Ice cream and pickles do not go together." He cocked his head, "Then what does?"

". . . Cheese and Ice cream go together," The German was a bit embarrassed. Italy looked grossed out, "That does not go together! Ewwie!"

"There's nothing wrong with that! Right, bruder? !"

"If I were to fling out of a tree branch, would I land in a crater on the moon?" Gilbert asked. Germany and Italy didn't get what Prussia was talking about. It seems like he was talking to himself with a huge grin. She sighed.

"Vee~. . . Well. . .What kind of cheese?" Feliciano asked.

". . . .Well. . .I would have to say. . . Romano."

"VEEE? ! WHY- WHA- H-HOW? ! WHAT? ! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Italy was freaking out. Monika had no idea why though, although she kind of started to freak out, "What? ! What's wrong, Feli? !"

"Waaah~! I didn't think Lovino and you would actually get along. . ." He wiped a tear from his eye. Japan watched this as if it was anime. "WHAT? !" She couldn't believe that North Italy actually thought she was cheating on him with Lovino. LOVINO. They two can never get along! Although, opposites attract. But, Feliciano and her are opposite sometimes or most of the times.

"Feliciano, I was talking about Romano, cheese not Romano, your brude-. . .Now this is getting annoying." Monika stopped suddenly on her sentence. The Italian looked at her, "What? No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Nein! Not you. The kicking is annoying." She glared at him.

" 'Kicking'?. . . Kicking? ! Oh my gosh! The baby! Yay!" Italy started to dance with Gilbert.

Germany took the hair ties out of the embarrassing hairstyle that Italy wanted. She watched her lover and her bruder dancing as if they were a couple. Kiku was not amused. The intense love story was ruined by Prussia. Kesesese.

After their ice cream incident, Feliciano decided he wanted to spend more time with his girl. . . .Alone. Although, that didn't happen. Feli also noticed Kiku and Monika were getting a bit too close together. . .

"Kiku, I still want to apologize for not telling you about this." The German said with embarrassment shown on her face.

"Please, do not apologize. I understand why you would do that." Japan gave a nod.

"Danke, Kiku."

North Italy watched them two chat away. Prussia appeared next to Feliciano, "Hey! Maybe we should go to the movies! I heard, 'Toxic raiders' was a pretty good one!" The Italian just made a tiny sigh. Gilbert continued, "Kesesesese, I heard it was a horror movie. I'm so going to make Moni watch it!" Italy froze. Horror movie + Germany = An opportunity. He gave a huge smile, "LET'S WATCH IT! VEE~!"

"Nein." Monika replied.

Prussia just told her about the movie, although he didn't tell her it was a horror film, "But why? ! It's awesome! Like me!"

"I read the review in the paper, idiot."

"Crap."

Japan looked at the Prussian, "It's not very nice to try and trick your younger siblings." Gilbert made a face at Kiku causing the Japanese man to sigh.

SMACK!

Germany gave Prussia a smack in the head, "Please act your age, bruder."

"I AM!"

Feliciano hugged Monika from behind, "Veee~." She looked up at Feli, "Feliciano?"

"Veee~ I just wanted to hug you because I love you." He smiled at her. Kiku looked at Italy and paused for a moment, staring at the Italian, then he looked away.

"I can't believe it." A voice said, "That's him."

"I know." Said a firm voice which sounded of anger, "This is unbelievable. Listen everyone, we have to stop this. You got it? We have to stop it"

". . . What do we do?" Another voice appeared sounding unsure.

". . .Remove what is making them stay together." The firm voice replied.

"What? What would that be?" Voice 1 asked

"The stomach."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I haven't been working on this story and now I feel horrible. I'm sorry for giving you this crappy chapter. It's so short. I'm sorry. I hope to make the next chapter more exciting and better! I'm REALLY sorry ._. I'm starting to get outof interest in OF. I still love Hetalia though. I'm working on Doctor Who fan fictions now. Sorry DX. I will try my best and work on this one until it's complete! So bear with me! I got a line from Big Bang Theory. Uuum So yesh. Uuum ;3; That's all. Please enjoy! Please review! Bye bye!<p> 


	30. Reddy or not Here I come

World Conference.

It was today.

It was suppose to be 4 weeks ago but it got cancelled for unknown reasons.

Japan, who actually was staying over for about 4 weeks and continuing, was already awake and making breakfast, "These recipes of Bella's are good. Belgian waffles are the best, I hear." He continued to talk to himself quietly until he heard knocking on the door. Stopping his small chat with himself, the Japanese man walked to the door and opened it. Lovino was standing there with a child in his arm, "I can't leave Antonio alone. He may try to do something stupid."

"I won't!" whined the Spanish kid.

"Antonio!" Lovino growled.

"Hai, are you going to leave him with Monika?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm leaving him with the potato worker." Romano sighed.

' "Potato worker"? He's running out of names to call Monika.' Kiku thought. Lovino looked around, "Questions. Where is my idiot brother? Where's the German? And- Wait why am I leaving Antonio with the potato walker?" Kiku froze. South Italy didn't seem to know about the pregnancy. "Now thinking, why haven't I seen that potato around?"

"Busy. Very very busy." Japan lied.

"With what?"

". . . . I don't know. Never told me yet. I don't know why. But she cannot come with us to the World Conference today. So that's why. . Her older brother, Gilbert, is coming with us. . . In her place." Japan didn't dislike Prussia it was that. . .Gilbert. . .Well. . . You know.

Romano creased his eyebrows, " 'Work'?"

"Hai."

"If she has work, than how can she take care of Antonio?" Lovino asked.

"Wovi, I'm hungwy. (Lovi, I'm hungry)" Antonio mentioned. "Hush" He replied to the little one.

"Work at home."

"I see. Well, can I see her?" The Italian asked.

"She would kill you if you wake her up. . . But go ahead."

"What do you mean. . 'Kill'?" He asked.

Kiku realized that he made Romano second thought on seeing Germany. This may be his one and only chance to still help Monika! He turned to him and gave a cool looking smile which turned into a happy, gleeful smile, "Meaning, she will kick your weak spot, take your left arm and throw you across the room, rip your head off, squish your eyeballs out, cut your tongue off, ripping each one of your toes and fingers out of your feet and hands, removed your. . . 'Manly hood' with a meat slicer, take out your heart, and place your heart in a box and lock it, then go to an island and dig a hole, then throw the box in there and covering it up, then keeping the key with her, she'll then destroy your organs and sell them, shave your head, give your hair to her brother, and him using it to warm his. . . Balls, then, she'll throw the leftovers into a trash can, take the trash can to a trash planet and leave it there. When people ask where you are, she can say she doesn't know because your 'last seen place' would be a cafe alone, drinking the same old coffee." Japan will admit. . . He almost puked at what he said. And he couldn't believe he had the courage to say all of that. He mentally smiled at himself and was very proud too.

Lovino didn't move, he didn't even blink when hearing all of that. He then started to speak, "W-W-Well, fine. I won't. . .Go to her. Just. ." He placed Spain down on the couch with the bag Monika would need to take care of him.

"Feliciano is going to come out soon." Japan calmly said. "Mm." Romano replied looking around a little. Antonio blinked and looked down. "Veee~! Kiku! Monika is getting hungry~! She's was even going to rip my ears off if I didn't get her something!" Italy walked down the stairs and to the kitchen.

Lovino looked at North Italy, "Can't Potato destroyer get it herself? !"

"! OH! Veee~. . . . Lovino. . .When did you get here?" Feliciano jumped a little when he heard his brother talk.

"Doesn't matter. Look, I'm not really caring anymore. When can we go?" Romano tapped his foot impatiently. "All we need is Gilbert." Kiku replied. Feliciano nodded in agreement. The Southern Italian sighed.

"THE AWESOMEY-AWESOME ME IS HERE!" Yelled a Prussian, "OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! YOU DON'T NEED TO APPLAUSE!"

No one moved.

"Aaaw. . . I thought I would get applauded." Gilbert sighed. He looked at Romano, "Heyo!" Lovino growled. Feliciano looked at Lovino, "Vee~ Well we can go now."

"Good." Lovino replied.

"MONIKA! WE ARE LEAVING!" Italy yelled.

"ALRIGHT! BYE!"

"BYE BYE, MONI~!" He replied cutely.

As they left, Germany decided to eat something. She walked to the kitchen. As she opened a cabinet she heard. . .

"Why is your tummy big?" Antonio asked.

'ACK! They left with Antonio? !' Was all Monika could think of. She looked at Spain, who was very confused, "Uuum. . . ." Was all that came out of her. Spain's eyes grew big (Although his eyes were big to begin with), "Wait. . . Are you pwegnant? ! (Are you pregnant? !)"

She stared at him, ". . . Uuum. . . ." Again, that was all she could say. Antonio made a huge grinned. He started to run to Germany. She simply just watched. He glomped her leg. Monika looked down to see Spain. . . . . That didn't do much good. She's too 'pregnant' to even see her feet. She felt a bit embarrassed. The Spanish child made a small giggle.

Later, after she fed Antonio and had something to eat for herself, she had to entertain the small, wild, Spanish child. But all of that rambunctiousness, Antonio soon got tired. Germany picked him up and walked to her bedroom. Monika, then placed the kid down on her bed and pulled the covers over him. Spain was drooling as he slept. The German made a small sigh and walked towards to living and sat on the couch. She needed to relax too. Maybe she should have a small nap too.

click.

click.

click.

Monika opened open of her eyes. She looked around but then closed her eye.

click.

click.

click.

Okay, something is going on. She decided to ignore it. It'll probably go away.

click.

click.

CLACK.

Germany opened her eyes and pulled herself up. She laid against the wall. Hiding herself from being seen. Someone opened the door. She knew what her front door sounded like when it was opened. . . . No. . . Someone broke in.

She then realized Spain. Antonio is still sleeping. If something happens. . . . . Monika knew she had to protect him. . .But how? ! In the state she's in, she can't do anything! . . . She looked to the left side of her to see Prussia's knife laying on the ground. That idiot, he never puts anything away! Although. . . It's a good thing he didn't put it away. She slowly picked it up. Then she took action.

"GET OUT OF HERE OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU!" Monika yelled out. Then, the German was in real shock. . . It was her. . . .

"Hello there, Monika. . . Or should I say Ludwig?"

Anita Doucette.

The girl who was the leader of the North Italy fan club.

The girl who terrorized Germany.

Monika held the knife firmly. She was not going to let Anita ruin her again. The mean girl scanned the German. Then made a big grin, "You're pregnant? !" Germany didn't say anything but just watched her. Anita continued but her grinned disappeared, "Who's the father?"

Germany didn't answer her.

"It's Italy. . .Isn't it, Germany?" Anita said in a cold tone. Monika asked her, "Where's your group?"

"They weren't really fit for the job."

She then made an grin, "Guess what's so good about you being pregnant?"

". . . .What?" Monika asked.

"You can't do anything. You can't fight back. Well. . .You can. . .But it would be useless." With that, Anita suddenly pushed Germany down without a warning. The German looked up and was about to fight back when the leader of the North Italy fan club got on top of her. Her stomped her left leg hard on Monika's left arm. She held back a scream. It felt like Anita almost broke her bone.

Germany tried to use her other hand to push the insane lady off when she realized, she wasn't holding Gilbert's knife. She must have dropped it. . . .Then Monika saw Anita with the knife. Her pupils were small. Anita Doucette could kill her. Her life is simply going to disappear because of her? ! Wait would that mean the country Germany would be gone forever? Or would it mean someone is going to be the new Germany.

"You're pregnant. . . Well then. . . .. I want to see the child." Anita said as smooth but yet so insane.

"Impossible. . ." The German replied, "It's not out yet."

Anita held the knife, "Then. . .I'll cut it out."

". . .What?. . ."

"I'll cut open your stomach then. . .I want to see the baby." Her grin was terrorizing Germany. Anita stomped her right leg on Germany's right arm.

Monika was scared.

She had no way to get out of this one. No one can help her. They were all at the world meeting. Germany didn't make a sound. She was to frighten to do anything. Her struggles would have been useless, her yelling would not have been heard by anybody. . . .

The knife shined a little. The point on it was sharp. It could easily cut anything. Even flesh. Monika looked at Anita. Her scared expression only made Anita more crazily happy. She could feel sweat on her face. How much does Anita really hate Monika? ! This was out of control.

Germany tried to yell but nothing came out. She was too stunned at what was happening.

Anita raised the knife up. Monika closed her eyes shut.

Red liquid was all over Anita's face.

* * *

><p>OKAY I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING CHAPTERS UP. SORRY ;3; I HAVE SCHOOL! But also do not complain about the title it's suppose to be spelt that way. Instead of "Ready" I put "Reddy" Because of the end. With the red liquid. 'Red" "Dy" "Reddy" Get it lol? :DDDD I liked this chapter. Also Have you noticed anything weird? Have you? Well u should. The person who finds out the weird part gets . . . . .A Scone :DDDDD Anyways, please enjoy. and Please review. Bye Bye :DD<p> 


	31. Caught In Action

A red liquid drop fell down off Anita's cheek and onto Germany's forehead.

Monika opened her eyes to see. . .

SPLUT!

"Wha-?" She wasn't hurt at all . . . .So what was that noise? And the red li- . . . . .Tomatoes. . . .? . . . .

"ANTONIO? !" Monika practically screamed out as she turned her head. Spain was standing up holding tomatoes, "WEAVE HER AWONE! (LEAVE HER ALONE!)" Anita growled, "Listen, twerp-" She got up and walked towards Antonio. 'Heh, I may look like a kid. . .Talk like one too but My mind is still the same. Well. . .Unless I feel like of childish but other than that. . . I still have my brain.' Antonio thought as he soon dashed away trying to lead Anita somewhere else.

It worked, Anita followed him out of her own anger. Monika got up as fast as she could. She needed to save Antonio but she already was attacked once and risked losing her own child, how could she save Spain? ! . . . She didn't have a plan this time and so she started to run to find Antonio.

Spain slid under the Germany's bed. Anita came in, and looked around in Monika's room. She walked around, "Heh, looks still like a manly bedroom." She was right next to the bed. The Spaniard saw her feet. He silently made a gulp. Anita bended over to look under the bed when. . .

SLAM!

A sound of a door being closed. Anita stopped searching and ran to see what it was. Antonio peaked out and saw another pair of feet appear. It was Germany. She quickly scooped him up, "Don't do that ever again or I'll make Lovino punish you." She then went to Gilbert's bedroom and locked the door.

"How are we going to get wid of her? (How are we going to get rid of her?)" Spain asked. Monika looked at him, "I really don't know. But what I do know is that she has all of the advantages."

"How?"

"We are trapped in this room. She can easily hurt us-"

"No, she can't!" Antonio's childish side appeared. Germany turned to him and nodded, "Yes she can. I'm pregnant, I can't do anything! Nothing! I can easily get hurt by random things, I can't name any because. . .I really didn't paid attention to the doctor. . .I got distracted by bruder but anyways, you are a child! You are small, weak, and can't even talk properly."

"But I did make her chase me!"

"Ja, but I had to close a door to keep her from finding you." Monika pointed out. Spain looked up at Germany, "Who is she? And why is she doing this?" The German really didn't want to tell him the story, so she tried to get off that topic, "I think you are pronouncing your words better." Yeah. . . Not a good plan.

"Tell me!"

She hesitated. It's a long story and what if Anita comes? Monika looked at Antonio and made a sigh, "Fine." She told him everything from beginning to end. Spain nodded, "I see. . ." "Ja, she's insane. More than Natalia, I think."

"Why did you not tewl Fewi or someone you twust? (Why did you no tell Feli or someone you trust?)" He asked her. She didn't reply. She only shook her head. She didn't want anyone to worry. Monika felt like she caused enough trouble.

"Si then. . . Maybe we sho-. . .Oh hahaha~ Wook! Giwbewrt has panties in his woom, Hahaha~ (Si, maybe we sho-. . .Oh hahaha~ Look! Gilbert has panties in his room, Hahaha~)" Antonio got distracted.

'Those are mein underwear! How did he-? !' Germany thought.

CRACK! (My best door breaking noise ever ._. )

CRACK!

"She's bweaking in! (She's breaking in!)" Spain whispered. "I know." She replied back to him, "She's completely insane." Monika held Antonio tightly and close to her. She will not let anything or anyone hurt Spain. It was her job to protect Spain, and protect Spain she will!

The door slammed open causing even the door to fall down. Anita held a bag up. Spain and Germany were confused and wondered what was in that bag. "In this bag. . .Is this. ." Her hand went into the bag and it looked like she was holding sand, although a bit thicker.

"What is that?" Spain had to ask.

"Good question. . ." Anita replied, "It's cat litter."

Both were still confused on why she would have a bag a cat litter. Antonio looked at her, "Uuum. . .Why?"

Anita grinned, "Because. . . It's not good for a pregnant women to be near cat litter. . . Now is it?" Monika suddenly realized that. Using her free hand, covered her mouth and nose. Anita threw the cat litter everywhere. Spain was getting angry at what this crazy fan girl was doing. He tried to wiggle out of Monika's arms so he could try to hit Anita but Germany locked her arm around him tightly.

Antonio couldn't take this cruelty anymore. He spat at Anita and screamed as long as he could. He thought if he screamed someone would notice. Monika jerked him a little, giving him a warning to stop. Germany wondered how Anita got that cat litter. She uncovered her mouth and nose, seeing that Anita was done with the litter.

Monika knew she had to do something. . . But what? ! It was just her, Antonio, and the fan girl. Anita held the knife she stole from before. Germany stepped back and close to a window. If she could just open the window and toss Spain out there, he had a chance of escaping to safety. Antonio looked at her and could already figure out her plan. He shook his head but she ignored him.

"Stop moving or I'll dash towards you and stab the child." Anita warned them. The German did exactly what she said. She knew she wouldn't be fast enough to get to the window and open it and then throw Antonio out there. Spain placed his hand on her arm.

They were in serious trouble. How are they going to get out of this one? ! There's nothing Germany could do. She gave a doubtful look but as soon as Antonio looked up at her she would put a fake expression on her face so he wouldn't worry as much. Anita walked closer holding the knife. Her insane grin started to scare poor Spain. But he was a man! He shouldn't be scared of a crazy person! He still had his mind! But yet. . .With child emotions. . . Maybe that's why he feels fear? Like when he was in the dark. .Ooh. . That scared him. . . Lovino got cranky when Antonio called out for him. But, in the end, he got to sleep with Lovino so, all ends well~. Except for here. . .

"Get out or else. . ." Monika threatened.

"Sorry but this is coming out of someone who is afraid of litter?" The fan girl grinned more.

"I'm not scared of it!" She had to defend herself on that, "I just be near it." Well. . . At least she still seem strong. . . ? Maybe. . . I dunno. Antonio made a small grin when he heard that.

"Well, this is the final time, I think, we'll meet." Anita Doucette replied. "I think it will. . . The last time you stop harming Antonio and I." The German said.

"I really don't care about the child. I only want to get rid of you, so I can be with my beautiful, handsome, good-looking, sweet North Italy." She said as she fantasized it. "That will never happen!" Yelled out the Spanish kid. Monika looked at Anita, watching her every move. Maybe if she could figure out what Anita was going to do next, she could counter the attack or whatever she may be doing.

That was when, Germany realized that Anita was cornering them. She felt her back go against the two walls. Anita came walking towards them with the knife. There was no escaping this time. Spain didn't say anything. Monika felt two kicks. 'This is not a good time for the baby to be kicking! Especially, when it's kicking a lot!' She thought to herself. Monika had a poker face on. She didn't show any signs of her feeling any kicks.

"Now then, I will give you a last word to say. Go on, say something. Go hope, just say anything." Anita said with her knife pointed at them. Spain decided to make a distraction by saying a long speech. Most of Antonio's words were hard to make out because he was talking lowly. Anita started to lose her patience on im. Monika saw that and hugged Spain a bit tighter. He stopped and looked at Germany. She didn't do anything but just stared at Anita. Antonio decided he was finished.

"And for you?" She said as she looked at the German. Monika didn't say anything. She couldn't get anything out of her mouth. She just looked at her. "Well? I'm waiting." Anita said to her. Nothing. Just silence. Spain started to worry if they were really going to die and what would happen if they did die. Germany was worrying about that too but wondered how one person can become insane just by this? ! It's unreal! It's ridiculous! How can this actually be happening? ! Especially, when she's pregnant.

"Nothing? Really? You are ruining this for me. Why not beg for mercy?" Anita taunted.

Both said nothing. Spain looked away. But Germany just kept staring at Anita. Anita was getting more unpatience. She finally accepted they were not going to say anything. The girl got closer to them and held the knife right to Monika's neck. Antonio was about to yell but Monika covered his small mouth. She still had a poker face on. It irritated Anita to no end that Germany wasn't a bit afraid of being killed.

Monika was going to accept the truth.

She'll be killed here.

With an unborn baby and a Spanish child who will be alone and crying.

Anita played with the knife a little to at least try and scare her. Her facial expression did not change. . .But on the inside, Monika was scared. She didn't want to die here. She wanted her child out before dying! She wanted Spain safe before dying.

She blinked at Anita as if saying she was ready to die. That got Anita even more mad. She then held up the knife, "Anything? !"

Then Germany spoke out, "One. . . Don't do anything to Antonio. . . Let him live and don't hurt or touch him."

Anita paused for a moment but grinned, "Fine, I promise."

"Danke." She replied.

Spain looked at her and was tearing up. He didn't want to see her die! He squeezed her arm but she didn't flinch. Monika took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was ready to feel pain, ready to feel how it's like to die. She raised her head a little. Anita smirked, "Guten nacht, Deutschland."

SHING

SHING (my best sword noise :DDDD)

Monika's eyes were shut tight. Waiting for her death. . . . So wait. . .Why isn't she dead now? She opened her eyes. Feliciano and Kiku had their swords right to Anita's neck. Germany looked at their serious expression. Anita saw Italy, "Master Italy~" She cooed to him. North Italy just growled at her. She seemed to ignore that.

"Why are you here?" Italy asked.

"Wanting you~" She flirted.

"BE SERIOUS!" He yelled. She still had a grin on her face, "I am~ Why don't you stop being so silly, I-ta-ly~" Anita felt Japan's katana move. He was giving her a warning to stop and actually be serious. She gave a bored look to Kiku and looked back Italy.

"What were you doing to her? !"

Then Spain blurted out, "SHE WAS TWYING TO DO MEAN THINGS! (She was trying to do mean things!)" Kiku looked at Antonio, "How?"

"She twied to cut out the baby! (She tried to cut out the baby!)" As soon as Feliciano heard that, he was about to cut her head off. Japan stopped him. North Italy gave Kiku a mad look. "Give her mercy. Even though she does not deserve it. Have compassion." He stopped but was shaking. He had to urge to kill this creature.

"Then I defending Monika by thwowing tomatoes! Then the meanie chased me and I wan. I hid under the bed. Monika cwosed a door to distwact her! Then, Monika gwabbed me and we went here. She wocked the door but yet the meanie got in! And she had cat witter! And thwew it awound! Then thweaten with a knife. She awmost died! (._. . . .Translate it yourself. . . )" Spain yelled out.

Feliciano was now really angry. Kiku fixed his katana a little. Spain noticed that. Was it him, or was Kiku mad too?

Anita looked at the Italian, "Oh, what are you going to do to me~?" She flirted even more. "You are a disgrace of a human. You should have been never born. Go before I kill you."

'That was harsh.' Kiku thought.

"But. . What. . ? Italy. .? !" Anita said in shock.

"GO!"

She didn't say anything. Italy and Japan removed their swords. Anita walked away in silence. Kiku watched her leave to make sure she was gone. Germany looked at them, "Why are you here. . . ? Shouldn't you be at the meeting?"

"Vee~ Monika are you okay? !" Feliciano hugged her. She nodded. She didn't want to worry Feliciano. Of course not! She felt like she has been always lying to him. North Italy stared at her, "Are you really okay?"

The German nodded again, "Ja. Now answer my question."

"The meeting had to stop halfway. We don't know why but some nations left. I guess they thought they had something better to do." Italy said. Japan nodded in agreement.

"Then where is Bruder and Lovino?"

"Gilbert was running late because he got into an argument with Elizaveta and I really do not know about Lovino." Kiku answered. Lovino came in, perfect timing! He quickly grabbed Antonio and hugged him. Spain looked up at him, "Wovi. . .?"

"Oh my. . Oh my. . Oh my. . .Antonio. . Are you okay? !" Lovino started to rock him. The Spanish country nodded, "S-Si. . . Lovino. . . But how-?"

"I over heard and saw. . . ." Romano replied to him. Spain didn't say anything else.

Monika tried to get up. Feliciano and Kiku noticed this and both helped her up. Italy looked at her and held her wrist a bit tight, "Has she done anything else to you. . . ?" Germany didn't say anything and smacked his hand off of her. Italy was shocked, not that wasn't like her but. . .That something did happen before.

Monika walked away. Feliciano watched her leave. He looked at Kiku, "Vee~. . . ."

Kiku placed his hand on Italy's shoulder, "Don't worry, Feliciano. She is probably just upset about what has just happened. So do not feel troubled." Feliciano nodded and made a small smile, "Grazie, Kiku." Japan softly smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Sooo~ I made another weird part at the end~ Nobody can tell ;3 I can't wait to show you all when I get to that chapter. Dun't know when that'll be though LOL XDDD Anyways~ I don't think that's the last we have seen of Anita. What do you think of this chapter eh? :DDDD Well I really don't know what else to say but please enjoy and please review~ Bye bye!<p> 


End file.
